La Estrella más oscura §Dramione§
by lizze213
Summary: La guerra mágica ha destrozado ya familias y jóvenes. Hermione ha elegido su bando y también lo ha hecho Draco, pero aún no saben que sus destinos están unidos. Ambos se necesitarán el uno al otro para lograr avanzar y dejar atrás los fantasmas del pasado. ¿Podría esto alterar el destino de una guerra? ¿Podría incluso cambiar el brillo de una estrella? / DRAMIONE
1. Sinopsis

**Veinte años después, de las cenizas de un amor que todos consideran perdido, surge una nueva historia. Todo el mundo mágico sabe que Draco Malfoy es un mortífago, que también lo son sus padres y que no hay nada que él odie más que a Hermione Granger. ¿Pero qué sucedería si los retazos del pasado alteran el curso de la historia presente? ¿Podría esto cambiar el destino de una guerra? ¿Podría incluso apagar el brillo de una estrella?**


	2. Nota de la autora

¡Hola a todas/os, dramioneras/os! He vuelto después de bastante tiempo con un proyecto que llevo planeando nada más y nada menos que 2 años. Lo sé, ¡muchísimo tiempo!

Os cuento que **«La estrella más oscura»** será un dramione largo, puesto que tiene una historia algo compleja. Aun así, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. En principio he querido hacerlo porque adoro el dramione y no puedo olvidarme de él, puesto que gracias a Draco y Hermione comencé a escribir y descubrí que esta es mi verdadera vocación. También quería escribir un dramione ahora, más de seis años después desde que empecé a escribir mis primeras cositas con esta pareja, para ver (y que vosotras mismas veáis) mis cambios como escritora a lo largo del tiempo.

Una de mis grandes inspiraciones para escribir este dramione ha sido este vídeo, así que os recomiendo 100% verlo antes, durante y después de leer mi fanfic: La estrella más oscura.

Y esto es, más o menos, todo lo que tengo que comentaros.  
Soy una persona un poco lenta en actualizar durante algunos momentos de mi vida, pero prometo hacer lo que pueda respecto a no dejaros demasiado tiempo esperando las actualizaciones. Aun así, espero que seáis comprensivas conmigo y la vida tan loca que llevo :)

Y por último, subiré esta historia en tan sólo DOS sitios en internet: en , donde me llamo **Lizze213** y en Wattpad, donde me llamo **Tequila213.** Si veis este fanfic en cualquier otro lugar, por favor, avisadme de inmediato.

Los comentarios, votos y reviews son más que bien recibidos, y también os espero en mis redes sociales: **Instagram y Twitter: vmcameron213** y en Facebook: **V.M. Cameron.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer y mil besos!


	3. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es mía, sí, pero es un fanfic situado en el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter creado por J.K. Rowling, así que todos los derechos de esta saga los tiene ella y yo no obtengo ningún beneficio económico al utilizar su trabajo; vamos, que yo vivo de servir cafés, no de escribir fanfics :(.**

 **Gracias por leer y os recuerdo que podéis encontrar esta historia (con imágenes, vídeos y esas cosas bonitas) también en mi Wattpad: Tequila213.**

Prólogo:

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo.

Había estado solo antes; en ocasiones incluso había querido desaparecer por esa sensación tan destructiva… pero en esos momentos lo estaba de verdad, desgarradoramente abandonado.

Draco suspiró y sacó de la caja que estaba a su lado un libro grueso y negro. En la portada estaba reflejado el título en un alfabeto que Draco no conocía, pero aun así sabía de sobra que era un libro de magia oscura. Esa era la clase de cosas que debía esconder en caso de que el Ministerio de Magia tuviera la brillante idea de registrar Malfoy Manor. Esa podía ser su ruina, el nombre de su familia no podía estar más estigmatizado en esos momentos y lo peor era que él tan sólo podía caminar con la cabeza alta ante eso, fingir que no le afectaba.

Sus padres se habían ido hacía un mes; una noche, simplemente, un grupo de mortífagos habían aparecido en la puerta de Malfoy Manor y habían dicho que el Señor Tenebroso los requería. A partir de ese momento, sus padres habían pasado a ser mortífagos activos en las líneas de Lord Voldemort y ya no podían arriesgarse a que nadie los viera tranquilamente por las calles de Londres o a que supieran dónde estaban. Pero Voldemort… tenía otros planes para Draco, él no iría junto a sus padres, no… su labor sería diferente.

Escondió el libro extraño en un armario viejo del sótano, protegido con un encantamiento antiguo; nadie podría abrirlo. Se aseguró de que el libro quedaba bien oculto, así como el resto de objetos tenebrosos que había escondido ya y volvió a agacharse para sacar una última cosa de la caja. Se asombró al ver que era un paquete envuelto en papel negro y brillante. Colgando de éste había una pequeña tarjetita también en papel negro y Draco la abrió, pudiendo reconocer que alguien había escrito unas palabras en cuidadas letras plateadas:

 _«Por favor, Abraxas, destruye toda esta basura»._

 _-Walburga Black._

Draco miró el paquete con curiosidad de nuevo, sin saber por qué esa señora, que era de su familia lejana, le había mandado ese paquete a su abuelo pidiéndole que lo destruyera… y también se preguntó por qué éste no lo había hecho.

Rasgó el papel ligeramente y encontró que tenía entre sus manos un montón de cartas escritas en papel amarillento. Estuvo tentado de sacar una y conocer su contenido, pero exactamente en ese momento escuchó un carraspeo de garganta y el paquete se le resbaló de las manos. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sus ojos grises apreciaron con dificultad una figura que se ocultaba entre las sombras de esa oscura habitación situada en el sótano de Malfoy Manor. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la persona que estaba allí soltó una risita desagradable y enseguida reconoció a su tía Bellatrix.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, sobrino? —preguntó Bellatrix.

Draco se preguntó un instante a qué se estaba refiriendo y acto seguido recordó las cartas. Se agachó con rapidez y agarró de nuevo el paquete, después lo dejó también en el armario encantado, junto al resto de las cosas. Si venía de los Black, probablemente no sería algo bueno.

—Nada —dijo, aclarándose la garganta mientras cerraba el armario y escuchaba los mecanismos mágicos de la cerradura activándose—. No te he oído llegar, tía.

Ella se acercó a él esbozando su típica sonrisa burlona. Su cabello rizado y negro estaba muy despeinado, como siempre. Su ropa oscura sólo hacía que esa piel tan mortalmente pálida resplandeciera aún más y sus ojos oscuros y saltones se clavaron en él.

—Ya me conoces. —Volvió a sonreír, dejando ver sus dientes picados—. Aparezco… desaparezco…

Draco alzó la barbilla, tratando de mantenerse tan serio y frío como se esperaba de él.

—¿Has hablado con mi madre?

—Claro. —Una nueva sonrisa y otro escalofrío recorriendo la espina dorsal de Draco—. Te manda saludos… A mi hermanita no le ha gustado tener que dejar a su cachorro… —Se paseó por la habitación hasta llegar a Draco y entonces lo rodeó, provocando que el chico no se sintiera confiado en absoluto de que ella pasara por su espalda—. Qué tontería, ¿verdad? Ella tiene la suerte de estar con el Señor Tenebroso, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

—Ya.

La escueta respuesta de Draco hizo que su tía volviera a mirarlo y alzara una mano para acariciar su mejilla, arañándolo suavemente con sus largas uñas.

—Me ha pedido que cuide de ti y me asegure de que no te ocurra nada hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts…

—No voy a volver allí —dijo Draco con determinación—, no pienso pasar ni un año más en esa estúpida escuela de…

—Shh. —Lo interrumpió Bellatrix y esta vez sus uñas sí se clavaron en su carne, pero no de una forma dolorosa, sino como una advertencia—. El Señor Tenebroso te ha encargado que vayas, ¿eres consciente de eso?

—Lo sé, pero no pienso hacerlo. No resultaré de ayuda para la causa estando allí.

Esta vez su tía soltó una carcajada de esas que realmente helaban la sangre. Cada vez que la veía, Bellatrix Lestrange daba la impresión de estar un poco loca que la vez anterior.

—Mi pobre mocoso —murmuró entre risas—. ¿Crees que serías de alguna utilidad luchando junto al resto de nosotros? Eres sólo un niño, Draco. Es más, eres uno de esos niños sin agallas… aún. —Bellatrix se apartó de pronto, hasta colocarse frente a su sobrino y se quedó quieta, mirándolo. Después tomó su mano izquierda y remangó su camisa poco a poco—. Aprenderás, Draco. Hasta entonces, limítate a hacer lo que tu señor te mande y mantente fiel a esto.

Mientras decía esas últimas palabras, Bellatrix dejó al descubierto el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco y con ello la Marca Tenebrosa que se dibujaba con tinta oscura en su piel. La marca pareció notar que Bellatrix la estaba tocando, puesto que Draco sintió que comenzaba a arderle, pero aun así no hizo ningún gesto que delatara que eso le estaba doliendo. Finalmente, su tía se cansó de atormentarlo y dejó caer su brazo pesadamente, dándose la vuelta.

—Irás a Hogwarts dentro de un par de días. Si el Señor Tenebroso quiere algo de ti, te reclamará.

Él asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo la mandíbula totalmente rígida y finalmente, con un remolino oscuro, su tía desapareció de allí.

Draco Malfoy volvió a quedarse solo y por primera vez esto lo hizo sentirse aliviado.

 **¡Reviews, votos y comentarios son el único modo que tengo de contactar con vosotras/os de cerca!**


	4. Capítulo 1

1.

 _«Y dime, Sirius, ¿va a ser siempre así? ¿Tendremos que escondernos como si querernos fuera algo malo?».  
-De Leah para Sirius, 20 de Febrero de 1980._

En esos momentos nadie entendía que Dumbledore hubiera decidido que debían volver a Hogwarts ese curso. Estaban en guerra, todo el mundo lo sabía.  
Voldemort andaba suelto por ahí, con todo su ejército de mortífagos detrás venerándolo como si fuera un Dios. Había personas desaparecidas, había personas muertas… y aun así iban a volver a Hogwarts, como si todo fuera normal y nada de todo eso hubiera ocurrido.

—Dumbledore cree que es un lugar seguro —dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba al peludo Crookshanks, que se acurrucaba en su regazo—. Y quizás tenga razón, al menos estaremos juntos.

—Podemos estar juntos aquí —opinó Harry, moviendo la mano y señalando la casa de su padrino, en la que se encontraban en esos momentos—. Nosotros nos las apañaríamos, deberíamos estar luchando ahora mismo contra los mortífagos…

—Hay que proteger a los niños, Harry —le recordó Hermione, mirándolo fijamente desde otro sillón en la sala—. Y aún nos queda mucho por aprender. Yo opino que Dumbledore está haciendo lo correcto.

Harry bufó, no servía de nada discutir sobre eso con Hermione, puesto que ya lo habían hecho mil veces antes y en ningún momento habían llegado a un acuerdo. Para él Hogwarts era su hogar y lo había sido desde la primera vez que había atravesado esas enormes puertas que presidían el colegio… pero simplemente no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras la guerra seguía avanzando y ellos parecían perderla un poco más cada día.

—He oído que Malfoy va a volver a Hogwarts también —murmuró Ron desde una esquina, frunciendo los labios—. Me temo que vamos a tener que convivir con un mortífago incluso en el colegio.

Hermione frunció los labios al escuchar eso.

—No sabemos si lo es, Ron. No podemos simplemente decir que es un mortífago cuando quizás…

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —la interrumpió el pelirrojo, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Hermione, es obvio y todo el mundo mágico lo sabe. Por Merlín, ¡sus padres han huido para luchar junto a Voldemort!

—Eso… eso son suposiciones —musitó Hermione atropelladamente, que se negaba a creer que Malfoy pudiera haberse convertido ya en un mortífago.

Eso significaría muchas cosas, todo el mundo lo sabía. Significaría que tendrían que convivir con él, que estarían en constante riesgo… significaría que no podrían confiar en nadie en esos momentos y, lo peor de todo, que Malfoy fuera un mortífago quería decir que, en algún momento, tendrían que enfrentarse contra él y alguien tendría que caer.

La idea de ver a Malfoy muerto no le causó ningún alivio a Hermione. Era un canalla y siempre lo había sido, pero lo conocía desde que tenía once años y, al fin y al cabo, hacía poco que aún eran niños. No podía creerse que un chico de su edad, por muy malvado que pretendiera ser, mereciera morir en una guerra… ya habían tenido suficiente de eso en ese tiempo y eso era algo que ella ni siquiera quería recordar.

—Al menos tendremos a Malfoy vigilado —murmuró Harry con cierto alivio en su voz—. Pero en cuanto algo ocurra, nos largamos. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo que preparar pociones delante de las narices de Slughorn.

Sentado en un sillón oscuro de la habitación, algo alejado del resto, George se encontraba pensativo, mirando al suelo. Desde la tragedia sucedida casi un año antes, George había cambiado mucho. Hablaba menos, pensaba más y nunca más se le había vuelto a ver reír.

—¿No os parece raro que, si Malfoy es un mortífago ahora, vuelva a Hogwarts como si nada? —preguntó, casi como si fuera una reflexión en voz alta.

Todos lo escucharon y pensaron en que eso era cierto.

—A lo mejor estará infiltrado por quien-vosotros-sabéis para saber qué pasa dentro del colegio.

—O quizás quiere tener a Harry cerca —opinó Ginny, con gesto preocupado.

—No lo va a tener fácil conmigo —la tranquilizó Harry—, no le voy a pasar ni una sola. A la primera cosa extraña que vea en Malfoy, no dudaré en atacar.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente, levantándose del mullido sofá en el que se encontraba. Ya había oído suficiente y tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento: por una parte no quería saber absolutamente nada sobre continuar la guerra, quería que todo eso acabara como acaban las pesadillas en cuanto se despertaba y a la vez quería venganza, una parte de su mente, nada pacificadora, le pedía que luchara con la misma determinación que Harry para acabar con el mal que asolaba sus vidas y trataba de destruirlas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, al ver que su amiga se levantaba de pronto.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en volver a tener la mente en esa sala y comprendió que Ron le estaba hablando a ella. A su alrededor, todos la miraban fijamente, expectantes.

—Nada —dijo al final—. Necesito pensar.

Los demás no dijeron nada cuando Hermione caminó hacia la puerta y abandonó la sala finalmente, sino que decidieron cambiar de tema. No podían permitir que la guerra fuera el centro de sus vidas en ese momento, puesto que eso era lo único que Voldemort quería: asustarlos, apoderarse de sus emociones.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba oscuro, como siempre. Las paredes negras de esa casa tan sólo transmitían tristeza a esas alturas y Hermione pudo oír cómo la madre de Sirius se removía en su cuadro al escucharla pasar frente a ella. Aunque estuviera cubierta por una cortina, esa mujer parecía tener un olfato especial para los «sangre sucia». Hermione ni siquiera sabía dónde iba, pero tenía claro que quería desconectar la mente de todo eso de lo que habían hablado antes. Ella iría a Hogwarts sin quejarse, de hecho quería hacerlo; allí se sentía realmente a salvo, era su hogar. Subió las escaleras, sintiéndolas crujir bajo sus pies y caminó despacio por los estrechos pasillos de la casa. Hermione siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido ir a ese lugar unos años antes, tenía bastante curiosidad por conocer la respuesta. ¿Sirius y Regulus habrían corrido jugando por esos mismos pasillos? ¿Su madre los habría reñido estrictamente cada vez que hacían algo mal? ¿Sería ella la primera sangre sucia en entrar allí, después de todo?

Se paró frente al cuarto de Sirius durante unos segundos y se decidió a entrar. Imaginó que todo estaba prácticamente igual que cuando Sirius había vivido allí: una bufanda de Gryffindor colgando del perchero, posters de chicas en bikini y jugadores de quidditch en las paredes. Sonrió al pensar cómo debió de ser para él vivir en una casa en la que la pureza de la sangre era tan importante… cuando para él era un asunto realmente vacío.

Hermione se sentó en la bonita cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, tumbándose lentamente. Cerró los ojos y pensó que esa podría haber sido la habitación de cualquier otro muchacho mago en esos momentos… menos por la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría prácticamente todo lo que había en esa habitación y porque ese muchacho ya no era un mago adolescente, sino un hombre muerto a causa de esa maldita guerra. Tantas personas inocentes habían caído ya… Cedric, Sirius, Fred… y todo eso sólo acababa de comenzar.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que estaban ligeramente humedecidos al pensar en todo eso y de repente fue consciente de algo que se encontraba frente a ella, sobre el enorme armario de madera oscura de la habitación. Cubierta por la propia puerta del armario, se podía adivinar una pequeña caja de latón. Era dorada y brillante, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella. Hermione se levantó de la cama, sin apartar la mirada de la caja que acababa de encontrar. Estaba casi segura de que nadie había reparado en ella antes, pues estaba bien oculta.

Trató de alcanzarla poniéndose de puntillas, pero la joven no era lo suficientemente alta, así que agarró firmemente la silla que se encontraba ante el escritorio de Sirius y la colocó frente al armario. Al subirse en ella logró acariciar la suave superficie de la caja con los dedos, pero ésta se le resbaló y tan sólo consiguió empujarla un poco más hacia atrás, alejándola de ella.

—No… —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

De inmediato volvió a bajar al suelo, buscando algo más que pudiera ayudarla. Agarró su varita firmemente y la dirigió hacia la caja dorada. Realizó el encantamiento _Accio_ de forma no verbal, pero la caja no se movió ni un solo centímetro y la chica dejó caer la varita sobre la cama, molesta. Quizás no debía intentarlo más, probablemente no había nada interesante en esa caja; a lo mejor incluso estaba vacía… Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿por qué si no estaría encantada y escondida para que nadie la encontrara?

Quiso asegurarse, así que finalmente se acercó hasta una buena pila de libros en la estantería de Sirius y agarró varios entre sus manos, los más gruesos y estables. Los colocó sobre la silla de forma algo precaria y volvió a subirse en ella. Se tambaleó varias veces al estirarse para alcanzar la caja, pero aun así logró mantener el equilibrio durante unos segundos y cogió la cajita en sus manos. Era del tamaño de un libro pequeño y ni una sola mota de polvo reposaba en su dorada superficie. Hermione se sintió casi hipnotizada durante unos segundos y bajó al suelo sin dejar de contemplar esa pequeña cajita que quizás podía significar algo importante.

Arrodillándose en el suelo, la joven bruja trató de levantar la tapa, pero ésta no se abrió, como ya suponía.  
Una idea acudió a su mente; quizás no funcionaría pero… al fin y al cabo era una caja de Sirius, podía dar resultado. Agarró su varita de nuevo y la apuntó con ella.

—Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

La tapa se levantó sola, sin necesidad de que ella volviera a intentarlo y lo que vio la dejó momentáneamente anonadada. Tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad e introducir sus manos en ese montón de cartas ordenadas y perfectamente conservadas que se encontraban ante ella. Todas tenían el nombre de «Sirius» y distintas fechas escritas en el sobre, que iban desde 1978 hasta 1981. Alguien se había pasado cuatro años escribiéndole cartas a Sirius, ¿por qué?

Mientras se hacía esa pregunta, Hermione tomó entre sus manos la carta que dedujo sería la primera, guiándose por la fecha escrita en el papel. El sobre estaba cerrado, pero se veía que era una carta que Sirius ya había leído, puesto que el lacrado rojo ya no se encontraba perfecto. Dudó unos segundos antes de abrirla, ¿debería invadir así la privacidad de Sirius aunque él ya no estuviera allí? Pero la curiosidad pudo más y al final no pudo resistirse a leer la carta.

Así fue como Hermione conoció a Leah.

 **Muchas gracias por leer :D Si os ha gustado, no olvidéis dejarme un comentario contándome qué os parece.**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	5. Capítulo 2 (1)

**¡Hola a todas/os! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, muy cortito porque es una especie de introducción a este tipo de capítulos con paréntesis, que como veréis, representan** ** _flashbacks._** **Espero que os guste :)**

2\. (1)

La nieve caía, espesa sobre su ventana. Leah se encontraba en su habitación, tumbada sobre su cama y tapada por una suave y gruesa manta que la arropaba de las inclemencias del ese frío invierno de 1979. Terminó de escribir una nueva carta para Sirius y sonrió al colocar el punto y final en el texto. Se moría de ganas por saber qué pensaría él sobre lo que le había contado acerca de su clase en el instituto, así como de que él le contara más cosas sobre su vida. Hacía una semana que él se había sincerado realmente con ella y le había contado que era un mago. ¡Un mago! Al principio Leah no lo había creído, ¿acaso pensaba que ella era idiota? Pero Sirius la había convencido finalmente; había hecho magia ante sus ojos. Una magia muy sencilla, puesto que él decía que si un tal Ministerio descubría que le estaba mostrando a una persona sin magia su verdadera naturaleza, tendrían muchos problemas. Aun así, Leah no había tenido otra opción que creerlo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarse si no que pequeñas chispas surgieran de la maravillosa varita de madera de Sirius? ¿O qué sentido tenía que él hubiera podido hacer aparecer flores sobre sus manos?

Sirius era un mago y debía aceptarlo, no quedaba más opción puesto que verdaderamente se había enamorado de él. Ese chico rebelde de ojos grises y modales salvajes se había metido en su corazón como nunca nadie antes y cada vez que se encontraban, Leah tan sólo podía pensar que quería más de eso, quería más de él.

Un golpe en la ventana de su habitación la hizo reaccionar. ¡Alguien había tirado una bola de nieve a su cristal! Su primera reacción fue furiosa, pensó en abrir la ventana y gritarle un par de improperios a ese maleducado que acababa de atentar contra su casa… pero un segundo después lo pensó mejor.

—Sirius —susurró, saltando desde la cama y llegando corriendo a la ventana.

Miró a través de esta y lo encontró. Parecía estar helándose de frío allí, pero aun así, Sirius no apartaba la mirada de la casa de ella, esperándola. Sintió un salto al corazón y abrió la ventana con rapidez.

—¡Has venido!

—Y voy a irme si no vienes rápido, Leah, ¡hace un frío horrible!

La muchacha rió suavemente, sintiendo su cabello rubio oscuro acariciando sus mejillas y no tardó más de unos segundos en dirigirse a su armario y ponerse el jersey de lana más gordo que encontró a mano. Después se dirigió en silencio hacia las escaleras, esperando que nadie en su casa la oyera salir a la calle a esas horas. A su familia no le gustaba Sirius y eso era algo que no parecía que fuera a cambiar…

Pero aun así, lo que su familia pensara no le importaba. Ella iba a seguir amando a Sirius Black y nada iba a cambiar eso. Nada podría con ellos.

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que os haya gustado la presentación de Leah y nuestro Sirius adolescente 3**

 **Como siempre, un review me anima mucho y me ayuda a saber qué opináis de mi historia. Muchos besos :)**


	6. Capítulo 3

3.

 _-«Apareciste como por arte de magia y aún no sé como lo hiciste. Algún día tendrás que contarme tu secreto…»_

 _De Leah para Sirius. 8 de Agosto de 1978._

Era una verdadera historia de amor. Hermione nunca lo habría imaginado, de hecho jamás le oyó comentar algo en relación a ella, pero Sirius parecía haber vivido un apasionado romance con una muggle y Hermione sentía que ella era la única persona con un verdadero acceso a la historia, casi veinte años después.

Esa mañana, dos días después de su descubrimiento, Hermione se encontraba con sus amigos en uno de los vagones del Expresso de Hogwarts. Pese a la situación que estaban viviendo, era un día soleado y todo el paisaje escocés brillaba con fuerza, más verde que nunca.

—¿Cómo sabes que Sirius también estaba enamorado de ella si sólo tienes las cartas de Leah? —preguntó Ron, observando a suamiga.

—Por las cosas que ella dice, Ron —le respondió ella—. Puedo imaginarme cómo era todo casi al detalle. Es fantástico…

—Hay algo que sigue sin encajar para mí —dijo Harry, mirando por la ventana del tren con gesto pensativo—. Cuando Sirius salió de Azkaban, ¿por qué no la buscó?

—Quizás sí lo hizo, en secreto… o simplemente no la encontró. —Hermione habló con ilusión en la voz, como si se negara a pensar que, después de todo lo que había leído, Sirius se rindiera respecto a Leah. —Veinte años separados es mucho tiempo…

—A lo mejor ella murió —contempló Ginny de forma un poco impulsiva y después comprobó cómo la expresión ilusionada de Hermione cambió de repente—. Quiero decir… puede ser, ¿no?

A regañadientes, Hermione admitió que era una postura lógica. Aún no había leído todas las cartas, tan sólo algunas, por lo que no sabía qué podía haber sucedido finalmente con Leah. Quizás ni siquiera tuviera todas sus cartas ahí, con ella.

—Suponiendo que esté viva… ¿creéis que sabe qué fue de Sirius?

Sus amigos se dispusieron a responder, pero alguien abrió la puerta del compartimento de repente. Luna Lovegood apareció frente a ellos, con su larguísimo cabello rubio y una diadema que simulaba las antenas de una abeja. Llevaba puesta la túnica de Ravenclaw.

—Hola —saludó—. Imaginaba que no estabais vestidos aún. Ya estamos llegando, ¿no es increíble?

La verdad era que ni siquiera se habían acordado de que debían vestirse con el uniforme del colegio antes de llegar allí. Estar en Hogwarts en ese momento era extraño, como si todo hubiera cambiado ya y ellos no fueran simples niños acudiendo a la escuela de magia. ¿Podía ser cierto que todo hubiera cambiado tanto en los últimos meses?

Algunas cosas habían sido golpes demasiado duros como para poder ser soportados: cuando Harry había perdido a Sirius a manos de Bellatrix, el asesinato de Fred por parte de unos mortífagos a plena luz del día en el Callejón Diagon… Ya ni siquiera era seguro andar por las calles de Londres, pues nunca sabías si un mortífago podía caminar a tu lado o si simplemente ibas a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

—Será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa —dijo Hermione suspirando mientras se levantaba—. Deberíamos ir al compartimento de los prefectos, Ron.

Ron se vio tentado a rechazar la idea de su amiga. Lo último que quería era llegar al vagón de los prefectos y encontrarse con Malfoy. Desde la muerte de su hermano, Ron no tenía demasiada paciencia y a veces experimentaba rápidos cambios de humor que solían acabar en una explosión de ira. Aun así, decidió tomar aire lentamente y asintió con la cabeza. A fin de cuentas, ya casi estaban llegando a Hogwarts.

Era extraño que todos hubieran podido ver a los _thestrals_ ese año. Los animales los habían llevado hasta Hogwarts, empujando su carruaje y, aunque permanecían invisibles para muchos de los alumnos, ninguno de ellos se había librado de presenciar el tétrico paseo.

—Nunca antes esto había sido tan triste, ¿verdad? —comentó Harry, ya vestido con su túnica oscura de mago y el uniforme de Gryffindor.

—Es nuestro último año, no debería ser así —musitó Neville a su espalda—. Hogwarts es un lugar de esperanza.

Harry endureció la mandíbula, escuchando las palabras de su amigo.

—No queda esperanza ya, nuestra única oportunidad es luchar y tratar de cambiar algo de lo que está sucediendo en el mundo mágico.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Luna rió musicalmente al lado de Harry y posó una de sus pequeñas manos en el hombro del chico, que durante unos instantes la observó sin entender a que se debía su risa.

—Si algo quedará siempre es esperanza, Harry.

Aprovechando que el carruaje acababa de detenerse, la joven rubia esbozó una última sonrisa y saltó hasta el suelo ágilmente. Después se dirigió a la enorme puerta principal de Hogwarts, que estaba abierta y realmente concurrida por los estudiantes en esos momentos. La joven parecía saltar en vez de caminar y algunos alumnos se giraban para mirarla desde lejos mientras reían disimuladamente.

Ginny se acercó a Harry por la espalda y posó su barbilla en el hombro del chico amorosamente. Harry sintió su cabello pelirrojo acariciar su piel y una bonita calidez lo inundó cuando Ginny besó suavemente su mejilla.

—Creo que Luna tiene razón. No merece la pena preocuparnos por lo que ocurra fuera cuando nosotros debemos permanecer en Hogwarts y no hay manera de evitarlo —le susurró—. Prométeme que intentarás disfrutarlo.

Y Harry no contestó, pero la joven supo, por la forma en la que él relajó los hombros repentinamente, que eso era un sí. Y se sintió contenta por esto, lo último que quería era que su novio y su hermano intentaran huir del colegio cada semana porque Voldemort había hecho algo fuera.

—¡Prefectos aquí! —llamó la voz de la Profesora McGonagall desde la puerta del colegio—. Prefectos de Gryffindor, ¡aquí!

Ron y Hermione bajaron también del carruaje, mirando a sus amigos con una breve disculpa en el rostro. Al fin y al cabo la rutina seguiría allí y dentro de poco estarían agobiados con trabajos y preparando los ÉXTASIS. Pese a todo, ellos seguían teniendo diecisiete años.

—¿Sabes? —comentó Ron mientras se dirigían al lugar desde el que McGonagall los llamaba a voz en grito, desesperándose—. Creo que a Fred le habría gustado estar aquí. Es todo una auténtica locura. —Se rió en voz baja—. Podría haber hecho todas las bromas del mundo y todos estarían tan nerviosos y asustados que ni siquiera se habrían dado cuenta.

Hermione rió también al escucharlo. Seguía echando de menos a Fred, no iba a negarlo, pero una parte de ella se había acostumbrado bastante a que él ya no estuviera allí. Ella sabía que era lo mejor, además. Que su novio hubiera muerto y que ni siquiera supieran con certeza quién había sido el causante era duro, pero podía serlo más incluso si decidía quedarse en ese momento y no volver a vivir más después de eso. Especialmente porque sabía que eso no era lo que Fred querría ver si estuviera allí aún.

—¡Granger, Weasley! —los llamó McGonagall, instándolos a acercarse—. ¿Se puede saber a qué esperan?

Ambos caminaron más rápido hasta llegar al grupo de prefectos de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Hermione se alegró de ver a algunos de sus amigos allí, aunque la expresión de felicidad de su rostro se esfumó al contemplar frente a ella a Draco Malfoy susurrándole algo a una chica rubia con la que ella nunca había hablado, pero que sabía que era Astoria Greengrass, una de las prefectas de sexto. Ninguno de ellos la estaba mirando, pero Hermione no pudo apartar la vista de Draco durante unos segundos más. Una duda rondaba su mente; ¿verdaderamente era un mortífago?

—Es muy importante que ustedes, como prefectos, sean especialmente responsables este año —comenzó a hablar el profesor Flitwick, el jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw. El pequeño hombre se encontraba subido en una de las enormes escaleras del hall, quedando a la vista de todos los prefectos—. En los tiempos que corren…

—Espero que esto no se convierta en una clase de encantamientos —comentó Ron en voz baja, fingiendo que se quedaba dormido.

—¡Está diciendo algo importante! —lo riñó Hermione.

Hermione oyó un carraspeo desagradable a su espalda y se giró con curiosidad, encontrando frente a ella a un joven con cabello rubio y ojos plateados. Reparó en que Draco había dejado sola a Astoria al otro lado del círculo tan sólo para acercarse a ellos.

—Tengo que reconocer que no creía que fuerais a venir, ninguno de vosotros —dijo con su característico tono de voz petulante, después señaló a Ron—. Tú, Weasley… te imaginaba llorando aún por las esquinas de tu casucha después de que.

—No te atrevas a mencionar a… —saltó Hermione, como un resorte, pensando que él diría algo de Fred.

En contra de lo que ella había imaginado que ocurriría, Draco pareció fijarse en ella por primera vez y la miró con dureza. Después sonrió desagradablemente.

—¿Y tú, Granger? Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí. Si realmente quisieras que esa guerra que tanto odias acabara, te habrías quedado en tu casa junto al resto de los sangresucia.

Draco no había cambiado nada en ese tiempo, al contrario que ellos. Parecía incluso más cruel que nunca; su túnica negra contrastaba de una forma increíble con el pálido de su piel y Hermione estuvo segura en ese momento de que si un mortífago debía tener una apariencia determinada, esa sería la de Draco Malfoy. Elegante, sádico y peligroso.

A su lado, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Ron saltó hacia Draco de forma violenta y Hermione tuvo que reaccionar muy rápido para sujetarlo.

—Sólo quiere provocarnos —le dijo en voz baja a su amigo.

Ron tomó aire y su cabello pelirrojo brilló con la luz de las velas que iluminaban la estancia. Dirigió sus ojos azules a Draco con una enorme expresión de asco.

—No creas que podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana este año, Malfoy. Vamos a vigilarte muy bien.

Una expresión burlona se estableció en el rosto de Malfoy, que enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tú y cuántos más?

Fue ese el momento en el que Hermione se percató de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. La profesora McGonagall avanzó con rapidez hacia ellos, apartando de su camino a algunos de los otros prefectos. La mandíbula de la mujer temblaba visiblemente, como cada vez que se enfadaba de verdad.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber.

Hermione aún seguía sujetando el cuerpo de Ron y ambos miraban al Slytherin con odio. Pese a esto, él parecía tan relajado como siempre y la tranquilidad se leía en su rostro mientras mantuvo la mirada de los dos Gryffindor. Finalmente pareció cansarse y esbozó una sonrisa torcida al dirigirse a la profesora McGonagall.

—Tan sólo estábamos saludándonos entre compañeros —dijo, arrastrando las palabras arrogantemente—. Me alegro mucho de que ambos hayan decidido regresar al colegio… a pesar de todo.

La mujer lo contempló con los labios apretados, sabiendo que sus palabras eran cualquier cosa menos sinceras. Aun así asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero que no altere usted esta amabilidad, Malfoy —dijo estoicamente.

Tras unos segundos, Draco se alejó para reunirse de nuevo con Astoria. Ron y Hermione maldijeron entre dientes y parecieron a punto de relajarse de nuevo cuando repararon en que McGonagall seguía ahí y los miraba fijamente.

—¿Todo bien, profesora? —preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja.

Los ojos de la bruja se entrecerraron.

—Quiero hablar con ustedes, en privado —dijo con una seriedad realmente atemorizante—, y con el señor Potter. Los espero en mi despacho dentro de diez minutos.

 **Aquí viene un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y me digáis qué os parece con un comentario 3**  
 **No olvidéis visitarme en mi Wattpad (Tequila213), donde también estoy subiendo esta historia y muchos otros originales. ¡Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un capítulo nuevo. Sí, me he convertido en una de esas escritoras de las que la gente habla en Facebook poniendo memes sobre que no actualizamos. ¡Lo siento! Seguiré intentando permanecer viva tanto en Wattpad como en fanfiction, ¡de verdad**  
 **Quiero aclarar una cosita, porque he visto confusión en algunas lectoras:**

 **La historia transcurre en 1997, en el séptimo año de Hogwarts de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Al principio, las notitas en cursiva con fecha de entre 1978 y 1981 son fragmentos de las cartas que Leah escribió para Sirius. Y los capítulos que haya que lleven un número entre paréntesis, son flashbacks del pasado. TODO lo demás sucede en tiempo normal, último año de Hogwarts.**

 **Aclarado esto, disfrutad del capítulo ;)**

4.

 _-«Pensaba que eras un fanfarrón. Te veía con James, Remus y Peter y creía que vosotros seríais el tipo de chicos con los que yo nunca saldría. Y luego, un día, simplemente me dices que te gusto. Y yo quería decirte que te detestaba, te lo prometo, pero sabía que nunca había sido verdaderamente cierto…»_

 _De Leah para Sirius, 9 de Octubre de 1978._

—Entra tú primero —murmuró Ron.

—¡Entra tú! —se quejó Harry.

Hermione bufó por la inmadurez de sus amigos. Al parecer no les faltaba coraje para querer huir de Hogwarts e ir en busca de Voldemort para derrotarlo, pero cuando se trataba de hablar con McGonagall, todo era mucho más terrible. Con un suspiro, asió el pomo y abrió la puerta. Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la habitación, sintiendo que sus amigos la seguían.

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba sentada en la silla de su enorme escritorio, con aire pensativo y con una de sus manos posada en la falda de tartán escocés. En cuanto escuchó a los alumnos llegar, la mujer se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. Su rostro era serio y no transmitía ninguna emoción, por lo que ninguno de ellos sabía a qué se enfrentarían.

—Hola, profesora —dijo Ron, tragando saliva.

—Me gustaría saber por qué ni siquiera han comenzado las clases y ustedes ya están en mi despacho —comenzó la mujer sin responder al saludo, como si hablara para sí misma, después los miró y su rostro se suavizó ligeramente—. ¿Han tenido un buen verano?

Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

—Suficientemente bueno teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no hemos podido salir de la casa de los Black —respondió Harry.

—Mi madre casi nos ha recluido allí —participó Ron.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza.

—Y apuesto a que gracias a eso no han tenido ni un solo accidente y por eso están aquí hoy. Así que no veo razón para quejarse.

Los tres alumnos se quedaron callados, sabiendo que la profesora tenía razón. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera hablar, la mujer alzó la cabeza y se acercó a ellos, observándolos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido hace unos minutos con el señor Malfoy, Weasley?

Ron pareció más que dispuesto a comenzar a soltar improperios referidos al episodio que antes habían protagonizado, pero Hermione se adelantó, previendo lo que pasaría si dejaba que su amigo hablara.

—Malfoy pretendía provocarnos —explicó—. Quería empezar una pelea.

—¿Y eso es una novedad?

A todos los extrañó sobremanera la respuesta de la profesora, quedándose sin palabras unos segundos. Parecía una pregunta retórica, pero McGonagall los miraba, esperando una respuesta.

—No —dijo Harry al final.

—Sé que ustedes son expertos en intentar tomarse la justicia por su mano, lo han sido desde hace siete años —explicó con gesto extremadamente serio—. Pero esto los pone en peligro cada día, cada instante. La situación es muy difícil ahora mismo; esperaría de ustedes una gran madurez y capacidad de reflexión y… en cambio me encuentro con que el señor Weasley casi se lanza a golpear a un alumno de Slytherin por algo que, ustedes saben perfectamente, Malfoy ha hecho desde siempre: provocarlos.

Hermione se sentía avergonzada; sabía perfectamente que McGonagall tenía razón y ella tan sólo se había dejado llevar por lo que llevaba oyendo todo el verano, por muchas veces que se hubiera dicho a sí misma que debía hacer oídos sordos.

—Todo es distinto ahora.

—¿En qué, Potter?

—¡Malfoy es un mortífago!

Hermione sintió cómo su sangre se helaba al escuchar cómo su amigo hacía tal acusación y McGonagall palideció unos segundos, inmóvil, hasta que finalmente decidió responder, recuperando el tipo.

—Me sorprende que usted tenga esa información antes que el Ministerio de Magia.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Ella no lo estaba tomando en serio.

—Lo es, profesora, lo siento… Y no voy a… ninguno de nosotros vamos a dejar que un mortífago camine entre nosotros espiándonos y sirviendo a Voldemort delante de nuestras narices y las de todo el colegio.

El rostro de McGonagall parecía ir a desencajarse de un momento a otro mientras escuchaba estas palabras.

—No tiene usted ninguna prueba de que Malfoy sea un mortífago, Potter, y es una acusación gravísima la que acaba de hacer —murmuró—, pero en caso de ser cierto, le valdría más detenerse y observar las pretensiones de Malfoy antes de responder como él espera que lo haga. Si él hoy quería comprobar hasta qué punto alcanza la paciencia de los amigos de Harry Potter y cuán fácil es hacerlos explotar impulsivamente, tengan por seguro que le ha quedado bien claro.

Estas palabras hicieron que Harry y Ron, de repente, comprendieran lo que McGonagall quería decirles. Y ambos se miraron, sabiendo que habían metido la pata y que estaban haciendo exactamente lo que Malfoy quería. McGonagall vio la comprensión en sus rostros y se relajó.

—No quiero volver a presenciar una escena como esta nunca más o me temo que me veré obligada a castigarlos —dijo firmemente—. Lo que cada uno de nosotros es… se verá con el tiempo.

Y con esta sentencia, McGonagall dio por concluida la reunión, volviendo a sentarse ante su escritorio y esperando a que los alumnos se fueran.

Los primeros días de clase transcurrieron sorprendentemente normales. Era curioso que en Hogwarts el tiempo pareciera pasar de un modo ajeno al resto del mundo, era como si estuvieran completamente aislados y eso era, en cierto modo, muy agradable.

Esa noche, ante el fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron se levantaron de sus cómodos sillones.

—Ha sido un día largo —dijo Ron, bostezando—. Llevamos en Hogwarts cuatro días y ya siento que la Navidad debería adelantarse.

Harry sonrió al escuchar a su amigo y ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones, pero se giraron al ver que Hermione no iba tras ellos, sino que parecía querer quedarse sola en la sala común.

—¿No vienes? Son casi las doce y me temo que Snape no será nada agradable si llegamos tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mañana.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mirando al fuego con tranquilidad.

—Voy a quedarme aquí unos minutos, quiero leer las cartas de Leah antes de dormir.

—¿No las has leído ya todas?

—¡Claro que no! Son muchas y… no quiero acabar la historia aún.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros y la dejaron sola en esa sala. Hermione suspiró y agarró la pequeña carpeta que ella misma había hecho para guardar todas las cartas de Leah. Había preferido dejar la cajita dorada en la casa de Sirius, así que había fabricado ella misma ese sobre del tamaño de un libro grande y había dibujado cuidadosamente el escudo de Gryffindor en la tapa, intuyendo que sería algo que a Sirius le gustaría… en caso de que le pareciera bien que ella estuviera indagando en sus asuntos de juventud, cosa que dudaba.

Con cuidado sacó uno de los sobres que aún no había leído y se recreó en su tacto. El sobre blanco tenía una fecha escrita en él: «9 de octubre de 1978». Con decisión, Hermione lo abrió, sonriendo tenuemente y cuando tiró de la carta que se encontraba dentro, un pequeño papel saltó a la vez del sobre. Ella se sobresaltó cuando éste cayó al suelo y se levantó del sillón para recogerlo. Cuando le dio la vuelta al papel se dio cuenta de que era una fotografía y, de repente, su corazón pareció detenerse. La imagen estaba tomada por una cámara muggle, por lo tanto no se movía… pero para Hermione todo se movió en ese momento y se mordió el labio, sin poder apartar la mirada de esa joven pareja que la miraba desde la fotografía.

Vio a Sirius, que en esos momentos tendría unos dieciocho años y cuyos ojos grises se encontraban centrados en la muchacha de su lado. Su cabello oscuro era largo, enmarcaba un rostro muy atractivo y su sonrisa parecía completamente feliz. El cabello de ella era de un bonito tono rubio oscuro y, a diferencia de Sirius, ella sí miraba fijamente a la cámara mientras sonreía alegremente. Su rostro era pecoso y parecía algo menor que Sirius. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarla; era hermosa y pasaba un brazo por la cintura del chico con confianza. Sin saberlo, siempre había imaginado así a Leah y tenerla en una fotografía frente a ella era tan abrumador que en los ojos de la joven se formaron un par de lagrimones que se derramaron en el momento en el que Hermione cerró los ojos.

No podía dejar de pensar que, al igual que le había ocurrido a ella, la guerra había separado a esas dos personas sonrientes en la foto. Y ninguno de ellos lo habría imaginado.

En ese mismo momento, en un aula vacía y oscura de Hogwarts se escuchaba el sonido de besos y gemidos ahogados entre risas suaves. Astoria se encontraba sentada sobre una regia mesa de madera mientras Draco estaba de pie, encajado entre sus piernas. El chico acariciaba su largo cabello rubio con una mano de forma ruda mientras la besaba. No era muy sutil, precisamente.

Con ansia, acercó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo un poco más y ella suspiró con el contacto, alejándose un poco finalmente.

—Para, Draco. Deberíamos irnos, es tarde.

Él sonrió.

—¿Y qué importa?

—Si Filch nos encontrara aquí…

—Filch tendría que volver a encajarse la mandíbula antes de ir corriendo a avisar a algunos de los profesores, Astoria.

De nuevo volvió a besarla, mordiendo su labio con fuerza y haciendo que la joven pegara un pequeño bote y se alejara de nuevo con gesto preocupado.

—Pero si nos vieran… —volvió a decir.

Draco suspiró, separándose completamente del cuerpo de su novia. Odiaba que ella fuera tan responsable, pero sobre todo, que fuera tan temerosa. ¿A quién le importaba que alguien los viera allí? Daba igual, todo el mundo sabía que estaban juntos y que no eran los primeros adolescentes que buscaban alguna habitación alejada para poder disfrutar un rato. No era novedad, llevaba haciéndolo desde cuarto curso.

—Da igual, Astoria. Déjalo.

Ella lo miró, con su labio inferior temblando.

—¿Te has enfadado?

¿Se había enfadado? No, simplemente le había molestado. Suavizó su tono de voz y volvió a mirarla de nuevo.

—No. No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo de sobra cuando toda la guerra acabe.

—¿Qué pasará entonces? —preguntó ella, con voz suave.

Observándola detenidamente, Draco pensó que podían pasar casi por hermanos. Ella era tan rubia como él, pero sus ojos eran oscuros. Los labios de la chica estaban hinchados en ese momento, después de los besos de Draco y verla así era excitante. Parecía una muñeca, siempre con el cabello perfectamente liso y una expresión que denotaba por todas partes que era una sangre pura, como él.

—Nos casaremos —dijo él, acercándose de nuevo y quedando a unos centímetros de su piel blanca—. Y podremos hacer lo que queramos cuando queramos. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Astoria rió. Su risa era tan suave como su voz, casi infantil.

—Me encanta… pero para eso la guerra tiene que acabar y… alguien tiene que ganar. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Con una carcajada ronca, Draco se acercó y la besó de nuevo una última vez. Después se apartó de ella bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—Y ganará quien lo merece, estoy seguro.

 **No olvidéis comentar y votar si os gusta el fanfic. Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente de ff que me ha dejado reviews, ¡intentaré contestarlos con calma! Gracias por estar ahí, de verdad.**

 **Pd: me voy a presentar a un concurso organizado por el grupo de FB Dramione Shippers cuya temática central es el Patronus de Draco. Subiré mi one shot mañana o pasado mañana, así que permaneced atentas porque he escrito un pequeño fic que a mí me parece muy adorable.**

 **Nos vemos, ¡mil besos!**


	8. Capítulo 5

5.

 _-«Podemos vernos el sábado por la noche, sí. Mis padres irán a un congreso en Escocia y estoy segura de que podré convencer a mi hermano para que también se vaya. Tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo…»._

 _-De Leah para Sirius, 22 de diciembre 1978._

Hermione sonrió sutilmente al mirar a Ron y pensó que, quizás, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como parecía. Su amigo se mordía el labio en una mueca de concentración mientras añadía a su poción exactamente dos pequeñas cucharaditas de miel pura de abeja recogida en una lejana montaña asiática. Ron parecía preocupado por no añadir más miel de la necesaria, lo que podría significar que la poción que estaba preparando para provocar el sueño, se convirtiera en algo letal. A su lado, Harry estaba en una situación parecida y Hermione se enterneció al pensar que ese sería su último año allí, que jamás volverían a pisar esas aulas ni a llevar esas túnicas.

—¿Ha acabado ya la poción, señorita Granger? —preguntó el profesor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando al hombre, que esbozó una sonrisa de alegría.

—Oh, fantástico. ¡Maravilloso! —exclamó, mostrándole las palmas de sus finas manos—. Será mejor, entonces, que comience a preparar el antídoto que complementa a esta poción en caso de que se ingiera una gran cantidad por accidente… o voluntariamente.

—De acuerdo —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa orgullosa, escuchando pequeños bufidos por parte de algunos de los estudiantes que se encontraban con ella en la clase de pociones.

Comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar apartado que el profesor le había indicado cuando una nueva voz se escuchó por encima de los calderos y cucharones entrechocándose.

—También yo he terminado, profesor.

Hermione no se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, apretó los puños y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa de madera oscura que apenas contaba con unos cuantos ingredientes para conformar su antídoto. Escuchó a su espalda cómo el profesor Slughorn también se regocijaba al saber que Malfoy había terminado su poción tan pronto y lo enviaba al lugar donde ella se encontraba. Hermione no perdió el tiempo y decidió agarrar un tarro de cristal y comenzar la mezcla lo más rápido posible. Abrió el libro de pociones que había llevado bajo el brazo y comenzó a leer atentamente las instrucciones a seguir, notando que alguien acababa de establecerse a su lado. Ella frunció el ceño y fingió que no se había percatado de eso.

Leía una y otra vez los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo la poción, pero no era capaz de comprender los pasos. Se encontraba frente a Malfoy. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de sus amigos, ¿se trataba de un mortífago? Alzó la vista unos segundos, tan sólo para comprobar que Harry y Ron la observaban con los ojos como platos desde el otro lado del aula. Desde luego, podía verse claramente que querían alejarla de ese muchacho rubio y pálido tan rápido como fuera posible…

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se dirigieron a ese rostro anguloso que tenía al lado. Malfoy se encontraba leyendo atentamente los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo la poción. Todo en él se le antojó demasiado claro a Hermione: su piel blanca, el cabello rubio platinado y el enorme contraste con esa túnica negra… De repente, los ojos grises de Malfoy se dirigieron a ella, como si se hubiera sentido observado unos segundos antes.

Hermione notó cómo su respiración se entrecortaba y apartó la vista inmediatamente, reprochándose a sí misma el haber atraído la atención de ese muchacho cuando en realidad debería ignorarlo.

—¿Te he asustado, Granger? —musitó él, casi riéndose.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, esta vez un poco más relajada. Se sorprendía de que hubiera decidido hablarle, pero a la vez sabía que lo haría. Él nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para tratar de molestarla.

—En absoluto, Malfoy —replicó.

Esta vez él se rió directamente.

—Te doy miedo. —No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación sin un mero vestigio de duda en ella—. Te preguntas de qué lado estoy.

—Sé muy bien de qué lado estás —le interrumpió ella y después volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro de pociones. Podía oler cómo él quería comenzar una pelea—. Y jamás tendría miedo de alguien como tú.

—«Alguien como yo» —la parafraseó él con una nueva carcajada—. No sé cómo tomarme eso.

Hermione lo ignoró, bajando la cabeza y centrándose en la lectura que intentaba hacer. Apretó los labios, mordiéndose la lengua, y lentamente comenzó a preparar los pocos ingredientes que necesitaba y a ponerlos dentro del recipiente que utilizaría.

Draco se sorprendía cada vez que la miraba de reojo y la encontraba leyendo en voz baja y acelerada los componentes de la poción. Después, simplemente avanzaba unos pasos, se estiraba para agarrar algún tarro y medía la cantidad con gran cuidado antes de añadirla a la mezcla. Granger había cambiado durante ese verano, o al menos él tenía esa impresión. Seguía sin peinarse, desde luego, pero su rostro había cambiado; había madurado. Sus cejas oscuras y arqueadas parecían ahora enmarcar un rostro de seriedad absoluta, como si se tratara de alguien que hubiera envejecido 5 años en tan sólo tres meses. Aun así la había visto reírse desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts. De vez en cuando se la cruzaba en los pasillos y podía volver a verla como una niña, con el rostro sonrosado y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Sus ojos, desde luego, seguían transmitiéndole un valor fingido y absurdo. Eran oscuros y grandes, Draco siempre se había preguntado por qué, si los _muggles_ eran seres inferiores, a veces podían poseer rostros tan expresivos y elegantes como el de esa muchacha. Suponía que sería porque ella no era completamente _muggle,_ si no que poseía algo de magia. Aunque no por eso dejaba de ser una aberración.

De repente ella volvió a mirarlo de nuevo. Directamente, sin ningún tipo de interés en esconderse. Clavando sus ojos en los de él, irritándolo como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Puedes darme el corazón de dragón? —preguntó.

Draco la miró sin entender unos segundos hasta que de pronto se percató de que la joven se refería a una planta contenida en un frasquito que casualmente él sujetaba en su mano. No dudó en tendérselo entre sus dedos. Hermione dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente también extendió su mano y sujetó el pequeño tarro con ella… pero Draco apartó sus dedos antes de tiempo, haciendo que el frasco de corazón de dragón cayera al suelo con un enorme estruendo, pese a no ser un tarro demasiado grande.

Los ojos de Hermione se transformaron, de pronto echaron chispas y Draco se rió en su interior.

—¡Lo has hecho queriendo! —lo acusó ella mientras se agachaba rápidamente para intentar recoger los pedazos de cristal con el producto, ya arruinado.

Draco volvió a carcajearse en voz baja pero decidió no sacar su sentimiento a la luz, tan sólo quería un poco de diversión.

—¿Sabes cuánto cuesta conseguir esto, Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione, aún enfurecida—. ¡Tan sólo se produce una vez cada quinientos años en Sudamérica!

Él lo sabía perfectamente, lo habían estudiado el año anterior en la clase de herbología y a él le había llamado la atención que fuera tan difícil hacerse con esa pequeña planta rojiza.

—Pensé que lo tenías bien sujeto, Granger —le respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione siguió recogiendo los pedacitos de cristal compulsivamente, sin usar magia e ignorando los pinchazos que sentía en los dedos. El corazón le latía con rapidez al pensar que esa maniobra de Malfoy había tenido el único propósito de molestarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el profesor Slughorn, llegando hacia ese rincón del aula lentamente—. ¿Va todo bien?

Hermione creyó morir al percibir el momento en el que el profesor se percató de lo que acababa de suceder, así como vio los ojos del hombre abriéndose desmesuradamente y dirigiéndose al suelo.

—El corazón de dragón… —musitó.

—Disculpe, profesor, ha sido un accidente… —trató de disculparse ella.

—Se le ha caído —participó Draco—, estaba distraída. Yo intenté avisarla, es una planta muy difícil de conseguir. Tan sólo se produce una vez cada quinientos años en Sudamérica, ¿sabe?

La expresión de desilusión en el rostro de Horace Slughorn estaba patente.

—Tiene razón, señor Malfoy. Desde luego que sí —susurró, decepcionado—. Déjelo, señorita Granger. El corazón de dragón es muy sensible, una vez embotellado, tan sólo puede permanecer en contacto con el aire unos segundos antes de descomponerse.

Hermione se sentía furiosa con Malfoy, pero sabía que no era el momento de reaccionar violentamente. El profesor estaba ahí, y aunque unos minutos antes se hubiera mostrado orgulloso de ella, en esos momentos parecía querer perderla de vista a toda costa. Rindiéndose, la joven Gryffindor se puso en pie de nuevo.

—Por favor, limpie el destrozo —le pidió el profesor con educación, aunque sin mirarla a los ojos—. La clase ha acabado.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a recoger rápidamente y abandonaron el aula en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Draco Malfoy agarró los libros de la mesa y salió de allí igual de rápido. Hermione lo observó marcharse, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo. La sangre resbalaba por sus manos sin que ella reaccionara aún.


	9. Capítulo 6

6.

 _-«Y cuando abrí el paquete que me diste, esa rana de chocolate saltó sobre la mesa como si de verdad estuviera viva. Por suerte, mi hermano fue el único que pudo verla y ahora me insiste en que deje de traer anfibios a casa…»_

-De Leah para Sirius. 8 de marzo de 1979.

Pensar en Fred aún era difícil, pero agradecía que ya no doliera hacerlo. Que alguien asesine a tu novio cuando tienes dieciséis años no es algo fácil, pero la verdad era que pocas cosas habían sido fáciles desde que Lord Voldemort había regresado. Desde luego, la muerte había comenzado a estar presente constantemente y era algo a lo que casi se habían acostumbrado.

Aun así, Hermione extrañaba mucho a Fred. A veces lloraba en silencio en la sala común, cuando todos se habían ido ya, y maldecía a toda esa guerra por haber permitido tantas muertes innecesarias. Luego, tras sentirse triste durante interminables minutos, siempre acababa enfadándose y llenándose de rabia al pensar que un mortífago al que ni siquiera habían podido reconocer, le había quitado la vida a un joven de dieciocho años cuyas ganas de vivir habían sido increíblemente grandes. Hermione aún sufría al pensar en ese momento en el que alguien se había creído con el derecho de acabar con Fred en mitad de la calle, sin que éste estuviera peleando siquiera. Los mortífagos habían aparecido en el callejón Diagón, destruyendo y acabando con todo aquello que se encontraban por delante… Y Fred, que se encontraba junto a George en su nueva tienda de artículos de broma, Sortilegios Weasley, había sido una de las personas que, al parecer, se había interpuesto en la misión de los mortífagos.

En ese momento, desde que había comenzado el nuevo curso, Hermione había tratado de sobrellevar mejor la muerte del chico y se esforzaba por dejar de llorar o evitar que la rabia la poseyera. Prefería leer para distraerse y, desde luego, estudiar y preparar las clases del colegio era una maravillosa forma de no pensar en la guerra. Últimamente, las cartas de Sirius y Leah también la habían ayudado en gran medida a poder alejar su mente de asuntos tristes, pues la relación de los dos jóvenes era tan hermosa que ella podía visualizarla casi como si se tratara de una historia contenida en un pensadero. Las cartas de Leah la transportaban a esas fechas, casi veinte años antes, y contemplar a los enamorados como si se tratara de una novela o una película.

Cuando Hermione se sentó esa tarde en la sala común, dispuesta a alejarse del mundo y sumergirse en las cartas de Leah durante unos minutos, sacó la pequeña carpeta que ella misma había fabricado y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala. Harry y Ron se encontraban en un entrenamiento de quidditch, por lo que ella tenía un buen rato para permanecer sola y relajarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Ordenaba las cartas por fechas, habiendo leído ya las más antiguas. Aun así, le quedaban varias cartas aún sin leer ni abrir y ni siquiera se había planteado aún cómo sería el día en el que no quedaran más cartas para leer. Para ella, esa historia era como una novela a la que se había enganchado completamente y en la que pensaba más de lo recomendado. La única diferencia era que eso no era una novela, sino cartas reales del padrino de su mejor amigo, un hombre al que ella misma había conocido en persona y del que nunca hubiera imaginado siendo el protagonista de esa hermosa historia de amor.

Acarició las cartas con las manos, contándolas mentalmente para reconocer cuál sería la próxima por leer. Se quedó parada súbitamente. Febrero del año 1979, ese era el último sobre que conservaba allí. El siguiente era directamente una carta de mayo. No, eso no podía ser… ¿dónde estaba la de marzo? No podía ser, ¡la había leído el día anterior!

Su corazón pegó un salto y de pronto comenzó a buscarla compulsivamente por todo el sillón en el que se encontraba sentada. ¿Dónde estaba la carta? La habían robado, ¡seguro que era así! ¿Alguien la había cogido? Pero, de ser así… ¿por qué sólo esa? Hermione revisó una vez más todas las cartas, cerciorándose de que esa faltaba y se llevó las manos al rostro, desesperada.

De pronto una idea vino a su mente. ¿Cuándo había sido el último momento en el que la había tenido entre sus manos? Su mente respondió inmediatamente: justo antes de la clase de pociones. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba casi al cien por cien al llegar a esa conclusión. Ella solía olvidar papeles dentro de los libros, le servían para señalar páginas o simplemente como lugar en el que dejar sus apuntes o escritos. Estaba convencida de que la carta se encontraría dentro de su libro de pociones, de hecho recordaba haberla metido allí y se golpeó suavemente la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

—¡Qué tonta, Hermione! —se dijo en voz baja.

Agarró su pequeña mochila de cuero, que reposaba en el suelo, y sacó de ella su libro de pociones: nuevo y reluciente. Lo abrió, esperando que de entre las páginas cayera el sobrecito con la carta… pero no lo hizo. El pánico volvió a recorrerla. Estaba segura de haber metido la carta entre las páginas, ¿por qué ya no estaba allí? Respiró con fuerza, y volvió a revisar su mochila, comprobando que no había caído dentro.

Abrió de nuevo el libro de pociones y revisó todas sus páginas en busca de la carta de Leah para Sirius y finalmente encontró algo, sí, pero en absoluto fue un sobre, no… tan sólo eran dos palabras escritas con trazo firme al pie de la primera página del libro: Draco Malfoy.

Un sudor frío recorrió su columna vertebral. Maldición, después de haber compartido asiento junto a Malfoy el día anterior en la clase de pociones, había cogido el libro equivocado de la mesa.

Todo eso podría no haber sido tan horrible de no ser una confusión que involucraba a Draco Malfoy y, por supuesto, un factor mucho peor que ese: si ella tenía el libro de Malfoy, entonces él tenía el suyo… y también tenía la carta.

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no le devolvió el saludo a Neville y a Dean, que pasaron frente a ella cuando la joven llegó hasta la puerta del patio en la planta inferior. Tan sólo ignoró a los muchachos, sin siquiera reparar en que las palabras que habían dicho iban dirigidas a ella y sus ojos se centraron en lo que estaba buscando desde hacía varios minutos por el castillo: sentados bajo un árbol se encontraban varios Slytherin: Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass y… sí, ahí estaba Draco Malfoy.

Se acercó a ellos con decisión. En cualquier otro momento, no se habría metido en su conversación por nada del mundo. Nunca había tenido relación con Slytherin y eso no era algo que quisiera cambiar, pero en ese momento ni siquiera podía pensar bien: necesitaba la carta y, desde luego, no quería que Malfoy la encontrara y eso le diera la posibilidad de conocer a Leah y a Sirius. Eso lo estropearía todo.

Cuando el grupo de amigos vio a Hermione Granger frente a ellos, ninguno le prestó atención. Draco pensó que quizás quería averiguar de qué hablaban y por eso se había detenido, pero en el momento en el que Hermione carraspeó audiblemente, él alzó la vista hacia ella. Tenía el brazo apoyado sobre los hombros de Astoria y ambos se recostaban relajadamente bajo la sombra de ese árbol.

—¿Te has perdido, sangresucia?

Las palabras fueron crueles y sus amigos se rieron de sus palabras. Hermione permaneció estoica, era consciente de lo que esas palabras significaban, más aún dichas por Malfoy, pero, aunque aún le dolía escucharlas, sabía que el mundo mágico había cambiado, que con Voldemort ahí afuera, gente como Draco Malfoy y su familia se sentía con poder de hacer cualquier cosa que les viniera en gana.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Malfoy.

Él se rió.

—No lo creo —dijo—. No hay nada de lo que tú y yo tengamos que hablar.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. No quería ser demasiado ruda, puesto que lo que necesitaba era que Draco colaborara de buena gana para devolverle su libro y que todos estuvieran en paz.

—Es… importante —dijo, controlándose para no abalanzarse sobre él y comenzar a gritar que le devolviera su libro—, por favor.

La curiosidad comenzó a entrar en Draco, pero aun así no dio su brazo a torcer. No podía dejar que sus amigos lo vieran obedeciendo a una sangre sucia, como si ellos dos tuvieran algún tipo de relación que no fuera directamente odio y desprecio.

Draco chasqueó la lengua audiblemente.

—Estoy ocupado, Granger. Si necesitas algo, háblalo con los profesores o pídele a Potter que mueva sus infinitos hilos para arreglar cualquiera de tus problemas.

Ella suspiró, aún más molesta. Se negaba a creer que Malfoy la ignoraría, que no le devolvería su libro. Alzó las manos.

—Es importante, Malfoy —repitió—. Se trata de pociones. Tengo que hablar contigo.

En ese momento, al contemplar sus manos por primera vez expuestas, Draco reparó en una venda que recorría toda la palma derecha de la mano de Hermione. Parecía ser un corte grande, profundo, y no tardó mucho en recordar que el día anterior Granger había tratado de recoger los pedazos de cristal del tarro que él había tirado. Recordó el sufrimiento en el rostro de Hermione el día anterior y en esos momentos le había sentado bien, «¡que se joda», había pensado… pero ahora, al ver su mano cortada, no pudo más que pensar que esa muchacha era estúpida. ¿Por qué había tenido que ponerse a recoger cristal roto con las manos? ¿Quién en su sano juicio hacía eso?

Se levantó del suelo inmediatamente, gruñendo.

—Vengo ahora —les dijo a sus amigos.

Hermione sonrió interiormente. Había conseguido la parte más difícil, por fin. Al menos Draco accedería a hablar con ella.


	10. Capítulo 7

7.

 _-«No es como si pudiera explicarles que mi novio es un mago, ¡como si alguien pudiera entenderlo! Pero aun así, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de ti. Eres perfecto, mágico. Eres la estrella más brillante, Sirius»._

 _-De Leah para Sirius. 8 de marzo de 1979._

—¿Se puede saber por qué te has rebanado la mano? —preguntó él inmediatamente, habiéndose alejado varios metros de sus amigos—. El Corazón de dragón ya estaba completamente inservible, Granger, no tenías por qué tratar de martirizarte. ¿Es por eso por lo que me estás buscando?

Durante unos instantes, Hermione ni siquiera supo de qué le estaba hablando, hasta que finalmente siguió la mirada del rubio y llegó hasta su mano vendada. Le quitó importancia con encogiéndose de hombros.

—No se trata de esto —aseguró y después agarró su mochila y la abrió frente a él—, se trata de nuestros libros de pociones. Nos hemos confundido, así que por accidente yo tengo el tuyo y tú el mío.

Draco enarcó una ceja, clavando su mirada en la joven de diecisiete años que parecía nerviosa frente a él. Más que nerviosa, Draco la sentía inquieta, impaciente.

—¿Y eso es taaaan importante como para venir a buscarme en mitad de la tarde al patio? Mañana volveremos a tener pociones a las doce, podrías habérmelo dicho entonces.

La actitud tan extraña de Hermione le parecía a Draco algo sospechosa. Inmediatamente, el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue que se trataba de algún tipo de conspiración por parte de Potter y sus amigos para desenmascararlo como mortífago. Draco se llevó inconscientemente la mano hacia su antebrazo cubierto por la camisa del uniforme, bajo la cual se escondía la inconfundible Marca Tenebrosa.

Hermione tragó saliva. Ese idiota de Malfoy no entendía que la hora que fuera no le importaba en absoluto, que lo único que ella quería era recuperar su carta y evitar que él la viera, que alguien tan oscuro como Draco Malfoy pudiera tener acceso a una historia tan bella como la de Leah y Sirius.

—Necesito mi libro ahora, Malfoy. Quería repasar algunos de los ingredientes que hemos visto en clase hoy. No me gustaría que alguien volviera a arruinarme una poción —dijo con cierto recelo.

—Oh, venga ya. ¿Y para eso necesitas que te devuelva tu libro? —preguntó él—. Tienes el mío, podrías haber buscado cualquier cosa en él perfectamente. ¡Son iguales!

—¡No lo son! —exclamó Hermione, dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa—. Tengo… tengo mis apuntes en mi libro, Malfoy. Por eso lo necesito.

Draco volvió a tener la sensación de que algo no encajaba, de que esa Gryffindor estaba mintiendo.

—¿Qué apuntes?

—No te incumben.

Que su respuesta fuera tan agresiva volvió a ser una señal para Draco de que algo raro sucedía. ¿Qué habría dentro de ese libro? De repente comenzaba a interesarle. Quizás se trataba de un plan secreto de los siervos de Dumbledore para derrocar al Señor Tenebroso… no, probablemente no era algo tan importante o no se encontraría en ese estúpido libro… pero de pronto estaba convencido de que tendría algo que ver con él. Quizás Potter, Weasley y Granger lo estaban investigando. A lo mejor, lo que Granger quería recuperar con tanta urgencia eran los apuntes de esas investigaciones que estaban llevando a cabo. Suspiró, aún de más mal humor.

—De acuerdo —contestó con rudeza—. Mañana te devolveré tu libro.

Sin una pizca de amabilidad, Draco caminó por el lado de Hermione, empujándola rudamente para poder pasar. Tan sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando ella lo detuvo, hablando a su espalda.

—No, Malfoy. ¡Espera!

Él se giró, hastiado.

—¿Qué?

—Lo necesito ahora. Te he dicho que quiero estudiar y no puedo hacerlo sin mi libro. Lo quiero ahora.

—Venga ya, Granger. ¿Crees que soy tu sirviente personal? Agradece que vaya a devolverte tu estúpido libro en vez de quemarlo al saber que es tuyo…

La imagen mental de la carta de Leah ardiendo en las llamas de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin arrancó un pequeño grito de la garganta de Hermione, que abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizada.

—¡Por favor! —pidió—. Sólo devuélveme mi libro. No volveré a hablarte nunca más después de esto, te lo aseguro. Pero necesito tenerlo.

—¡Caray! Jamás había visto a nadie tan obsesionado por los estudios y mucho menos por un patético libro de pociones… está bien, iré a buscarlo.

Hermione sintió que algo en su interior gritaba de triunfo. Estaba tan centrada en conseguir de nuevo tener la carta, que ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que le había rogado a Malfoy. Ella era fuerte, dura, valiente… y esas cartas le habían cambiado la vida hasta el punto de convertirla en una persona amable con el que, seguramente fuera, su peor enemigo.

Draco no dejó de pensar que ella estaba tramando algo. Lo tenía claro en el modo en el que le había hablado y mucho más en el que lo seguía en cuanto ambos entraron de nuevo a Hogwarts, recorriendo los pasillos que los llevaron hasta las mazmorras, hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin.

—Espera aquí —pidió él, encontrándose en la puerta.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pensando que poco después tendría de vuelta su carta. Sacó de su mochila el libro de pociones de Draco y se lo tendió. Él lo tomó con frialdad y durante unos segundos se encontraron verdaderamente cerca, en un pasillo completamente vacío. Hermione cayó en que esa era la primera vez que algo así sucedía con él y eso hizo que su rostro se endureciera al mirarlo. Trató de pensar en las cartas y en la felicidad que leerlas le producía, no en Malfoy y la posibilidad de que él fuera un mortífago. En ese momento no quería pensar en la guerra.

Draco percibió el cambio en ella, cómo de pronto parecía enfadada, pero aun así le entró en su sala común con pasos firmes. Tardó unos minutos en llegar a su habitación y encontró el libro de pociones de Granger sobre su mesilla de noche, junto a su cama. Lo había dejado ahí junto a otro par de libros la noche anterior, sin siquiera percatarse de que no era suyo, pero en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberlo descubierto antes. Dejó su propio libro sobre la mesa y agarró el de Granger, sentándose en su cama, que estaba cubierta por un edredón de terciopelo verde botella. Todo estaba absolutamente perfecto en su pedazo de habitación, compartida con varios alumnos más: su cama delicadamente hecha, el baúl de libros cerrado y ordenado, toda su ropa doblada en la elegante cómoda de madera oscura… sus padres le habían enseñado desde pequeño que el orden era importante, mucho más en un lugar que compartía con más personas. Todos debían ver cómo Draco Malfoy era una persona impecable en todos los aspectos.

Abrió el libro casi con cuidado, ansiando toparse con esos apuntes que ella le había dicho que estaban entre las páginas. Como esperaba, no encontró nada. Las páginas no estaban escritas y tan sólo una cosa llamó su atención, el nombre de ella escrito en la primera página: _Hermione Granger_. La letra era elegante, cursiva y firme. Era bonita, se veía claramente que era de Hermione, él había aprendido a reconocer la caligrafía de esa muchacha desde el primer año de curso, donde más de una vez había comenzado a toparse con papeles escritos por ella en las clases o en los libros de la biblioteca que ella siempre cogía antes que él. Tras ser nombrada prefecta, su caligrafía tan sólo se volvió incluso más habitual para él, que comenzó a recibir anuncios y noticias para prefectos escritos por ella.

Casi se sintió desilusionado al ponerse en pie. En realidad no existían ningunos apuntes, no existía ni siquiera una investigación de Potter contra él. No había nada en ese libro, al parecer, para Granger simplemente había sido demasiado incómodo permanecer con su libro unas horas más y por eso quería recuperar el suyo cuanto antes.

Cuando Draco se puso en pie con el libro sujeto en su mano derecha, algo cayó de entre las páginas de éste y el joven se giró. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no había reparado en esa carta hasta entonces y sintió cómo se quedaba congelado al leer la fecha escrita en la parte de atrás. 1979. La carta ya había sido abierta, por lo que él la reabrió con cuidado y la sacó de su sobre para leerla. Las primeras palabras ya lo dejaron una vez más helado. _De Leah para Sirius…_

¿Qué quería decir eso? Se imaginaba que se dirigía a Sirius Black, su «tío», por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién sería Leah ni de por qué le había mandado una carta que en ese momento guardaba Granger y que, obviamente, se trataba de algo importante para ella.

Sabiendo que Hermione lo esperaba en la puerta de la sala común, Draco no dudó un segundo y se recostó sobre su cama para poder leer la carta con más tranquilidad, sin importarle demorarse un poco más de tiempo para hacerla sufrir.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó Hermione cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco Malfoy salió de nuevo al pasillo, tras más de media hora.

Durante esos minutos, varios Slytherin habían entrado y salido de la sala común de las mazmorras, sorprendiéndose notablemente de que la célebre Gryffindor se encontrara allí parada en mitad de la nada, como esperando.

—No encontraba el libro —se excusó Draco, mintiendo—. Siempre lo pierdo todo, soy muy desordenado.

—Pues da gracias a que esto no lo has perdido —murmuró Hermione, enfadada, al tiempo que se acercaba y le arrancaba el libro de las manos a Draco.

Lo hizo tan bruscamente que un sobre cayó de entre las páginas y Draco no dudó un solo segundo en acercarse y recogerlo del suelo, fingiendo sorpresa, como si no la hubiera leído ya minutos antes.

—Vaya, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó, examinándolo—. ¡Una carta antigua!

Hermione avanzó con rapidez hacia él.

—¡Devuélvemela, Malfoy! —ordenó.

Él la alzó ante su cabeza, aprovechándose de ser mucho más alto que ella y la observó una vez más, con aire divertido.

—¿Tienes un amante que te envía cartas, sangresucia?

Hermione no lo pensó, de hecho su mente parecía ser sólo capaz de procesar a ese chico habiéndose apoderado de lo único que ella quería tener en ese momento. Sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de la túnica y le apuntó con ella.

—Malfoy, dame la carta —dijo con frialdad.

Ese gesto le vino tan de sorpresa que Draco finalmente bajó el sobre y se lo tendió a Hermione. No podía creerse la reacción de ella tan sólo porque él hubiera tratado de molestarla un poco. Años antes, cuando Lord Voldemort aún no había regresado, ella habría reaccionado sólo molestándose y dirigiéndole un par de improperios, estaba seguro de eso… pero en cambio, en ese momento tan tenso, ella era capaz de atacarlo con su varita. La situación era increíblemente hostil.

—Tranquila, Granger. Sólo bromeaba… no me interesa en absoluto la historia de esa muggle enamorada de un traidor a la sangre. Los dos están muertos ahora.

Hermione puso mortalmente pálida en ese instante, pese a tener la carta entre sus dedos. ¿Muertos? No, no… maldición. Sabía algo.

—La… ¿la has leído? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Claro que sí. Pensé que sería algo interesante, algo por lo que valiera la pena que me molestaras… pero ya veo que no es más que un drama absurdo.

—Tú no sabes nada, Malfoy —gruñó ella, poniéndose aún más nerviosa—. Tú y los tuyos tan sólo entendéis de dolor y sufrimiento. No tenéis corazón… pero ellos tenían sentimientos, los tenían… y me cuesta llegar a entender que Sirius fuera un miembro de tu familia, donde todos sois unos estirados, unos prepotentes y unos…

La expresión de Draco se tornó tan sombría que podría haber helado la sangre de cualquiera que pasara por allí en ese momento.

—¿Y unos qué? —la instó a seguir—. ¿Unos mortífagos? ¿Uno asesinos? —sugirió—. Continúa, Granger. ¿Te vas a quedar callada justo ahora?

Ella permanecía tan tensa con los puños apretados que ni siquiera fue consciente de que su mano había comenzado a sangrar profusamente bajo la venda. En el momento en que un par de gotas rojas cayeron sobre el antiguo suelo de piedra, Draco dirigió su mirada hacia la mano de la muchacha. Ella tardó unos momentos en percatarse y levantó la venda, cubierta de sangre, al comprender que se había hecho daño a sí misma.

—Gracias por el libro —dijo con una voz más tranquila y se dio la vuelta.

Malfoy carraspeó con la garganta.

—Granger —dijo, preguntándose si tenía algún sentido lo que iba a hacer. Llegó a la conclusión de que no, pero aun así siguió hablando—. Usa polvo de mandrágora y jugo de calabaza para que cure. Lo hará antes.

Ella se giró una vez más, habiéndose alejado de él ya unos metros.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? —murmuró—. El jugo de calabaza tan sólo lo empeorará; me abrirá aún más la herida.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros ante el enorme desprecio que acababa de hacerle. Esa mezcla era la que su madre había usado durante toda su infancia para curar los cortes que se hacía en la rodilla o en las manos cuando se caía, pero prefirió no decírselo. Suficiente había hecho ya ofreciéndole un consejo que ella había rechazado.

Cuando Hermione desapareció, Draco pensó en volver al patio junto a sus amigos. Estaba convencido de que seguirían allí y de que probablemente Astoria lo estaba esperando… pero decidió que no estaba de humor. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en su sala común. De repente, quería estar solo.

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, os recuerdo que podéis encontrar esta historia también en mi wattpad ( tequila213) y que también estoy en Facebook (VM Cameron) e Instagram ( vmcameron213).**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	11. Capítulo 8

**Feliz Navidad 3 ¡Esta época del año siempre me recuerda a Harry Potter y al Dramione!**

8.

 _«¿Podrías venir esta noche? Tengo algo para darte. Te esperaré a las diez en la esquina. No tardes mucho, ¡hace frío!»_

 _-De Leah para Sirius, 22 de mayo de 1979._

Hermione abrió la puerta de la enfermería con cierta timidez. Se encontraba mucho más relajada desde que había recuperado la carta de Leah y de pronto comenzaba a preocuparse por el corte de su mano. Le había restado importancia desde que se lo había hecho: al principio porque se encontraba desilusionada tras lo ocurrido en la clase de pociones y después por la adrenalina al descubrir que había perdido la carta y, más aún, que era Draco Malfoy quien la había tenido durante unas horas.

Una parte de su mente le dijo que quizás estaba comenzando a estar demasiado metida en el mundo de Leah y Sirius, pero otra, mucho menos sabia que la anterior, la tranquilizó y le dijo que era normal que se interesara por la historia del padrino de Harry. De hecho, debía hacerlo. Quizás fuera la única que supiera que el animago había amado a una muggle.

La señora Pomfrey parecía no estar por ninguna parte en la enfermería, Hermione casi se arrepintió de estar allí y decidió irse antes de que alguien la viera, pero la voz de la mujer, al otro lado de la habitación, la sorprendió. Dándose cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás, entró en la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras ella. Tenía claro que no le daría ningún detalle a la señora Pomfrey, tan sólo le dijo que se había cortado en clase de pociones. No quería admitir de ningún modo cómo ni por qué había sucedido, y el rostro pálido de Draco Malfoy pasó por su mente desagradablemente.

Para su alivio, la enfermera no le hizo ninguna pregunta más después de que Hermione le contara que se había cortado con un cristal y durante unos minutos, la mujer tan sólo se dedicó a andar de un lado para otro por la enfermería para encontrar cómo curarla. Al parecer, estaba tan acostumbrada a curar lesiones graves y extrañas, causadas mágicamente, que en esos momentos no encontraba el remedio para un corte normal y corriente. Finalmente, apareció frente a Hermione de nuevo con un botecito rojo de cristal. La Gryffindor lo miró, interesada.

—Es algo muy suave, te lo curará enseguida —la tranquilizó, volcando el botecito sobre la herida de su mano y utilizando un paño para evitar derramar el producto—. Lo puedes hacer tu misma, de hecho. Sólo se trata de mezclar polvo de mandrágora para detener el sangrado y un poco de jugo de calabaza para sanar la herida.

Hermione se quedó parada, estática.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, parece increíblemente fácil, ¿verdad? —comentó la enfermera.

—¿El jugo de calabaza no empeoraría la herida?

—No, no lo hace si lo mezclamos correctamente con la mandrágora. Es una medicina tradicional para este tipo de heridas, puede sonar incluso increíble.

Hermione sintió que su boca se había quedado abierta. Malfoy tenía razón, ¡había querido ayudarla! Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—Sí, sí… tiene razón —musitó, mientras la mujer seguía curando la herida.

Prefería no seguir pensando en por qué el Slytherin había tenido ese gesto de amabilidad hacia ella. Quizás simplemente se sentía culpable, pues realmente él era la causa por la que ella se había cortado… pero lo dudaba. Malfoy no era el tipo de chico que tenía remordimientos o sentía culpabilidad, más bien era todo lo contrario, era oscuro, era macabro. Una buena acción no iba a tapar cientas de actitudes malvadas, no. Seguiría siendo el mismo: Draco Malfoy.

Harry tomó los labios de Ginny entre los suyos una vez más, casi con violencia y un gemido escapó de los labios de la joven pelirroja, que acercó su cuerpo desnudo un poco más al del chico. Harry sonrió y acarició la suave cintura de Ginny al tiempo que ella giraba su cuerpo, quedando boca arriba en la cama. Después de hacer el amor, siempre se quedaban así, callados y juntos durante varios minutos. Era una especie de tradición, Harry y Ginny se amaban despacio, con toda la calma del mundo, no podían hacerlo con prisas, no eran capaces.

Harry posó su mano sobre el estómago de la joven y la miró amorosamente. Ginny sonrió con suavidad al verlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Mejor que nunca —respondió él.

La chica se estiró un instante y posó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico. Después volvió a tenderse sobre ese colchón una vez más. Lo bueno de ser alumno de séptimo curso en Hogwarts era que Harry ya conocía de sobra todas las salas y habitaciones vacías del castillo, esa era una y no era la primera vez que Ginny y él la usaban. Tenía un colchón, una mesa y dos sillas. Parecía una sala hecha para jóvenes amantes… o quizás era un simple refugio para alguien que necesitara escapar de la realidad.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Te sucede algo?

A Harry le sorprendió esa insistencia por parte de Ginny, pues ya le había dicho que todo iba bien apenas unos segundos antes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, extrañado—. ¿Qué debería sucederme?

La pelirroja suspiró y después lo miró a los ojos, apartando un rebelde mechón de cabello de la frente de Harry, aunque éste volvió a su sitio original inmediatamente.

—Harry… últimamente os he notado raros. A Ron, Hermione y a ti. —Ginny se incorporó para poder hablar desde un ángulo más fácil—. Hermione… ella sólo parece estar algo abducida por esas cartas de Sirius y la chica muggle. La veo distante, como si no estuviera viviendo la realidad… y vosotros, te juro que no sé qué os pasa a mi hermano y a ti. Estáis eufóricos, parecéis estar esperando algo.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

—Vamos, Harry, no soy tonta. Estáis esperando a que Vol… a que él haga algo. Estáis esperando a que vuelva a aparecer para escaparos del colegio e ir detrás de él. Lo veo en vuestros ojos todos los días.

Harry no fue capaz de negarlo, pues era verdad. Quería acabar con Voldemort, necesitaba que esa estúpida guerra terminara cuanto antes, era cuestión de vida o muerte. No quería ignorar ese hecho.

—Ginny, sabes que se trata de algo importante. ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Crees que no vivo en el mundo real?

—Entonces tienes que entenderlo. Voldemort me quiere a _mí._ Quiere matarme, me considera su enemigo, alguien valioso. Yo soy quien debe vencerlo, nadie lo va a hacer por mí.

—Esa no es excusa para querer lanzarte locamente hacia él para tomar la justicia por tu mano, Harry. Y mucho menos para querer llevarte a mi hermano por el medio también…

Las facciones de Harry se endurecieron al escuchar esto. Sus cejas se fruncieron y se alejó unos centímetros del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

—Yo no estoy obligando a Ron a hacer nada.

—Claro que no, ya lo sé. Pero Ron no puede pensar con claridad, Harry. Desde hace un año, desde la muerte de… mi hermano Fred, Ron no se controla. Está furioso, tiene tanta rabia en su interior que no es capaz de manejarse a sí mismo. Si le pides que muera por acabar con un mortífago lo hará sin dudar, ¿eres consciente?

Harry suspiró, sintiendo de repente un vacío en el estómago que se hacía más y más grande a cada momento. Ginny decía la verdad, pero a la vez ella no era capaz de percibir hasta qué punto era importante que la guerra acabara y Voldemort quedara derrotado.

—Ginny, yo jamás le pediría a tu hermano que…

—Sé que no lo harías, Harry. ¡Ese no es el tema! Pero él haría todo por conseguir venganza, como tú, y me parece que esa no es la mejor forma de lograr acabar con Voldemort. Sólo vais a conseguir arriesgaros tontamente y… los dos sois muy importantes para mí. Os quiero a los dos más de lo que puedo explicar con palabras, no quiero que algo os suceda y…

Ginny estaba poniéndose demasiado nerviosa al hablar y Harry decidió que ya era suficiente. Ella estaba sufriendo, era obvio, y todo por su culpa. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y la abrazó estrechamente contra su cuerpo. Ginny se calló y comenzó a sollozar con suavidad.

—Shh… —la calmó él—, ya está, no te preocupes. Te prometo que no va a ser siempre así, todo se va a arreglar.

—Quiero que se arregle, pero no a costa de vuestras vidas.

—No lo será, te lo juro.

Ginny comenzó a tranquilizarse, sus músculos se relajaron poco a poco y deseó que esa promesa fuera verdadera, que su novio y su hermano dejaran de ser tan temerarios, esperando día tras día para tener una oportunidad de huir.

—Te quiero, no lo olvides —le susurró Harry.

Ella se abrazó un poco más fuerte a él, tratando de guardar ese momento en su interior para no perderlo nunca. Después cerró los ojos y simplemente deseó que lo que él acababa de decirle fuera verdad y, sobretodo, deseó que Harry la quisiera más a ella que de lo que quería su venganza contra Voldemort.


	12. Capítulo 9

**Feliz año nuevo 3 Aquí os dejo un capítulo para celebrar que llega el 2017 de la forma más dramionera posible ;)**

9.

 _«Cuéntame algo más sobre esa escuela de magia a la que ibas. ¿Qué es eso de que os dividíais en distintas casas y que cada una significaba algo distinto? Quiero saberlo todo, es tan apasionante…»_

 _-De Leah para Sirius, 4 de junio de 1979._

Harry y Ron estaban muy animados con el inicio de la nueva temporada de quidditch y ese buen humor se había extendido por todo el grupo. El tiempo fuera del colegio era bastante triste, pero aun así, Harry seguía sosteniendo que era el día perfecto para tener un entrenamiento. A la hora de la comida, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor del gran comedor los tres reían y bromeaban mientras disfrutaban de ese sábado y de la tranquilidad de haber terminado todos los trabajos de la semana.

—¿Contra quién será el primer partido de la temporada? —preguntó Hermione, interesada.

—Hufflepuff —respondió Ron, llevándose a los labios un vaso de zumo de calabaza—. Y me temo que será complicado, el equipo tiene un nuevo buscador, un chico de tercero al que aún nadie ha visto jugar.

—Será fácil —dijo Harry, optimista—, seguro que ni siquiera ve la snitch durante todo el partido. ¡La primera vez siempre es la peor!

Ginny, a su lado, sonrió de lado.

—No te confíes demasiado, Potter. A lo mejor el chico nos sorprende —bromeó.

A su espalda, una nueva voz interrumpió el momento. Draco Malfoy parecía llevar ahí varios segundos y había escuchado su conversación sobre quidditch.

—Eso, Potter, no te confíes demasiado. Veo que hasta tu novia tiene que bajarte de la nube de vez en cuando para que vuelvas a la realidad.

—Venga ya, piérdete Malfoy. —Harry no quería discutir con el Slytherin pues sabía de sobra que si tenían algún tipo de problema con él, estarían en un gran lío con McGonagall. Eso era algo que ella había dejado muy claro menos de dos semanas antes.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y observó a Malfoy, pero no dijo nada. Aún seguía confusa por lo sucedido hacía unos días cuando él le había aconsejado el modo de curar su herida en la mano —que en ese momento ya había sanado por completo— y también había leído la carta de Leah para Sirius, algo que ella consideraba muy privado.

Tan sólo lo observó de arriba abajo, percatándose de cuánto había cambiado Draco en los últimos años y sorprendiéndose a sí misma por no haberlo notado hasta ese momento. El chico era alto y esbelto, como siempre había sido, con el rostro anguloso y una palidez muy remarcada, contrastando con unas ojeras que, Hermione estaba segura, no llevaban allí desde siempre. Malfoy parecía haber madurado mucho físicamente, su gesto sobrio y serio no parecía muy propio de un joven de diecisiete años. Había crecido a base de preocupaciones, pues por una parte tenía cara de enfermo, de disgustado, pero a la vez, eso le añadía un punto aún más oscuro que no resultaba en absoluto desagradable, físicamente hablando.

Una carcajada cruel surgió de los labios de Malfoy.

—Desde luego, Potter —dijo, silabeando marcadamente—, sólo espero que consigáis algunos puntos en el partido contra Hufflepuf o… lo pasaréis muy mal cuando os toque enfrentaros a nosotros. Jugaremos en febrero.

—Podéis comenzar a rezar, entonces —participó Ron.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, como si por primera vez se estuviera fijando en su presencia en ese momento. Un instante después, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Hermione, que se puso tensa en su silla, pero no apartó la vista en ningún momento.

Al final, Malfoy decidió retirarse. No era su intención pasarse el día provocando al trío dorado… no aún.

—No lloréis demasiado —advirtió.

Con una última mirada centrada especialmente en Hermione, Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa, donde sus amigos lo esperaban sentados. Todos lo habían estado mirando desde la distancia, pero ninguno había querido acercarse, pues estaban observando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Pansy Parkinson en cuanto Draco tomó asiento entre ella y Blaise Zabini. Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba Astoria, que lo saludó con una sonrisa a la que él no respondió muy efusivamente.

—Nada —contestó—, quidditch.

—Pronto nos veremos las caras con Ravenclaw —anunció Zabini—, los vamos a machacar.

A su lado, Crabbe y Goyle soltaron una carcajada al escuchar la palabra «machacar», pero ellos lo ignoraron totalmente.

—Estoy harto de las clases —comentó Draco al tiempo que comenzaba a servirse puré de patata en su plato—. Cada día me parecen más inútiles y aburridas.

—¿Y entonces por qué has vuelto este año al colegio? —preguntó Blaise Zabini al otro lado de la mesa.

Draco bufó, recordando con un escalofrío cómo su tía Bellatrix le había forzado a ir regresar a Hogwarts. El rubio se sentía más desorientado de lo que había sentido en años, sin ninguna noticia de sus padres, sin nada ni nadie que le dijera qué hacer o cómo aguantar. La vida era rutinaria y tediosa últimamente y no había una luz para guiarlo.

—¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer, Blaise? —le preguntó a su amigo—. Todo es una locura ahí afuera, nuestros conocidos están cayendo con sus huesos en Azkaban últimamente. No hay muchas más opciones.

Blaise frunció el ceño y durante unos segundos cruzó una significativa mirada con Pansy Parkinson, que permanecía en silencio y parecía incómoda al tratar de nuevo el tema de la Guerra Mágica que se estaba desarrollando en esos momentos. Los ojos verdes de Pansy se quedaron fijos en los oscuros de Zabini durante varios segundos, pero nadie más se percató de que eso estaba sucediendo. Draco bufó, deshaciendo el incómodo momento de repente.

—Menos mal que tendremos la tarde libre y podemos dedicarnos a entrenar. Os juro que necesito despejar mi mente aunque sólo sea durante media hora.

A su lado, el callado Theodore Nott habló por primera vez.

—Si algo te come la cabeza de verdad y no te deja tranquilo ni un segundo, te aseguro que el quidditch no lo arreglará.

Draco agradecía la sinceridad de su amigo, pero en algunas ocasiones ésta no le ayudaba en absoluto, más bien al contrario. Apretó los labios, sabiendo que Nott no pretendía molestarlo con sus palabras, sino que tan sólo había sido una observación.

—Volar me relaja —contestó y después trató de bromear—, y también lo hace contemplar cómo os pegáis ahí abajo mientras yo sólo tengo que agarrar la snitch.

El comentario pareció apaciguar los ánimos y por lo menos alejó la conversación de Voldemort y la cantidad de mortífagos que estaban siendo capturados casi diariamente en Reino Unido. Pensar en otra cosa les ayudaba al menos a olvidar durante unos minutos que estaban en guerra y que, para bien o para mal, ellos estaban en un bando hacia el que sentían más miedo que lealtad.

Ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch le daba muchas más responsabilidades a Harry, pero incluso más que eso, aumentaba su competitividad. Más aún después de enterarse de que ese año también Malfoy había escalado en el equipo de Slytherin hasta convertirse también en el nuevo capitán.

Gryffindor tenía un buen equipo y, desde luego, contaba con Ron como guardián y con Ginny y Dean Thomas como cazadores… pero aun así, eso no hacía que Harry no extrañara de vez en cuando la época en la que en el equipo habían jugado Fred y George, Oliver Wood o Angelina Johnson. Definitivamente, esos habían sido muy buenos años para el quidditch en Gryffindor.

Después de hacer las pruebas necesarias para confeccionar el equipo, algunas nuevas incorporaciones se habían unido ya y los entrenamientos comenzaban poco a poco.

Por la tarde, todo el equipo de Gryffindor quedó a las seis en el campo de entrenamiento de quidditch para hacer una hora de reconocimiento de los jugadores. Mientras se dirigían al campo, Harry y Ron parecían no caber en sí mismos de la emoción mientras caminaban por los enormes jardines de Hogwarts. Hermione se sentía contagiada por esa emoción, pese a que ella no jugaba al fútbol y no le encontraba mayor encanto a subirse en una escoba.

—Lo que está claro es que necesitamos ganar a Slytherin como sea —comentó Ron—. Aunque tengamos que entrenar día y noche, pero este año es verdaderamente importante.

Harry asintió con énfasis, muy de acuerdo con lo que su amigo pelirrojo decía. Hermione compuso una sonrisa.

—No creo que podáis entrenar día y noche en pleno febrero. ¡Para esos momentos tendremos tantas tareas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que ni recordaréis lo que es una bludger…!

Ron le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—¿Insinúas que aprobar los trabajos de Snape es más importante que los entrenamientos de quidditch? —preguntó.

Durante un instante, Hermione enarcó una ceja y lo observó, escéptica. Fue un instante después cuando comprendió que su amigo bromeaba. No podían culparla, a juzgar por lo abstraídos que sus amigos se encontraban últimamente, centrados en Voldemort y en la Orden del Fénix, a ella comenzaba a parecerle muy posible que ellos olvidaran sus estudios para darle caza al mago tenebroso en cuanto tuvieran ocasión.

Ya casi habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento para ese momento y a Hermione no se le escapó que también algunos alumnos de Slytherin se acercaban allí con sus escobas en la mano. La joven frunció el ceño.

—Mirad quién más quiere comenzar los entrenamientos cuanto antes…

Cuando Harry y Ron vieron a Malfoy, las expresiones de ambos se volvieron sombrías de pronto. Fue Hermione quien se vio obligada a recordarles la realidad.

—Tranquilizaos —aconsejó—, no olvidéis lo que nos dijo McGonagall. Si tenemos problemas con Malfoy nos echarán del colegio antes de lo que se tarda en decir _grajeas._

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así apretó su mandíbula cuando Malfoy llegó hasta ellos, escoltado por Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Fue él quien se adelantó y observó durante unos segundos las escobas de los dos Gryffindor. Si se percató de que Hermione estaba allí, no hizo ningún movimiento que lo delatara.

—¿Dónde creéis que vais con las escobas? —preguntó agresivamente y siguió hablando sin siquiera esperar una contestación—. Nosotros tenemos permiso de Snape para utilizar el campo de entrenamiento hoy, desde las seis hasta las ocho.

Ni Harry ni Ron sabían que estaría ocupado y que debían pedir permiso, pero no quisieron parecer derrotados por nada del mundo. Harry alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—Nosotros hemos llegado antes, nuestro equipo lleva allí varios minutos ya y los jugadores nos están esperando.

—Me importa una mierda, Potter —contestó Malfoy, molesto—. Era una pregunta retórica, sólo espero que no pienses que vais a jugar. Tú y los tuyos podéis iros a entrenar a la Torre de Astronomía… ¿sigue siendo Longbottom tan patoso como para caerse de un lugar tan alto y hacerse papilla de Gryffindor?

Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando los miembros del equipo de Slytherin se rieron de las palabras de su capitán. Draco sabía perfectamente que Neville no jugaba en el equipo, pero no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para insultar a quien le fuera posible.

—Di lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero el campo hoy está ocupado. Venid de madrugada, os vendrá bien levantaros pronto y quitaros esa cara de aburrimiento. —Fue Ron quien habló esa vez.

A su lado, Hermione permanecía en silencio, tan sólo observando la escena. Cada nuevo segundo se temía que todo eso acabaría peor.

—Sólo me aburro tan mortalmente cuando miro a vuestra amiguita Granger. El resto del tiempo no sufro por eso.

—Eh, Malfoy. A ella déjala en paz —la defendió Harry.

—¿O qué, Potter? ¿Vas a hacerme algo por meterme con la sangresucia? Recuerda que será a vuestra casa a la que McGonagall retirará puntos y seréis vosotros quienes sufriréis las consecuencias.

Todo el mundo se encontraba callado a su alrededor y la discusión no pintaba nada bien en esos momentos.

Los dos Gryffindor habían sentido la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre el rubio al escuchar el insulto por el que Malfoy se había dirigido a Hermione, pero ella misma consiguió calmarlos un poco sin siquiera apartar la mirada del joven que se encontraba a un par de metros de ella. Draco la miraba con los ojos grises entornados, como desafiándola a entrar en su juego. Ella prefería dejarlo estar, no quería salir perdiendo con un tramposo como Malfoy.

—Dejadlo, chicos. Sólo quiere provocarnos, ya lo sabéis.

—Oh, no, no intento provocaros. Tan sólo he dicho la verdad. Si quisiera provocaros mencionaría a tu madre, Potter.

Harry se puso rígido de pronto y su mano se dirigió directamente hacia su varita. Al ver esto, Draco casi sonrió. Quería que saltara, quería que lo atacaran, conseguir enfadarlos de verdad. En esos momentos lo único que lo haría sentir un poco vivo, un poco más real, sería poder desahogarse del todo contra esos simpatizantes de muggles. Rechinó los dientes cuando la sangresucia intervino y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry con gran cercanía. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Sólo quiere provocar —le susurró a apenas unos centímetros del mago con gafas—. Lo sabes, Harry.

Esa intimidad sorprendió a Draco y que ella lo hubiera calmado con esas palabras suaves y lentas lo llenó aún más de rabia. Él quería que explotaran, que Harry lo atacara y él pudiera responder como se merecía. Decidió sacar la artillería pesada al volver a hablar.

—¿Y tú, Granger? ¿Ahora eres la nueva señora Potter? —forzó una carcajada ronca—. Qué poco te ha durado la tristeza por el Weasley muerto, ¡ya lo has sustituido!

Esta vez, sin ninguna duda, Hermione lo miró a él. Los ojos castaños se entornaron y su expresión fue dura y fría. Draco supo que se acercaba a gran velocidad a una raya que tenía toda la intención de cruzar.

—Cállate, Malfoy… —espetó Ron entre dientes.

Hermione se acercó un par de pasos hacia él y alzó la barbilla con orgullo. Un gesto que a Draco no dejaba de sorprenderle encontrar en una impura.

—No vuelvas a…

—¿A qué? ¿A hablar del gemelo enterrado? —Su voz se volvió un susurro malévolo que parecía encarnar todas las pesadillas de Hermione—. ¿Ya no te gusta acordarte de que el año pasado te pasabas cada segundo del día restregándote contra él por los pasillos? Era un espectáculo repugnante, si quieres mi opinión…

—Malfoy… —susurró ella y, sorprendentemente, su mano se posó sobre su varita, aunque sin llegar a sacarla aún.

Él sonrió con cinismo.

—Piénsalo así, está mejor muerto. Así no ve cómo ahora te enrollas con Potter… o quizás también lo hacías ya cuando él estaba vivo.

La nueva carcajada de Malfoy quedó ahogada cuando Hermione alzó la varita, apuntándola directamente hacia su cabeza. No soportaba que alguien tan ruin y miserable como Malfoy se atreviera a hablar de Fred como si lo conociera, como si supiera algo de él. No, no podía aguantarlo.

En ese momento fueron Harry y Ron los nuevos preocupados por el arrebato de su amiga.

—Hermione, no sabe de qué está hablando. Quiere molestarte —dijo Harry a su espalda.

Ron permanecía en silencio, estaba cerca de imitar a su amiga y soltarle un buen conjuro a Malfoy para que aprendiera a mantener el pico cerrado.

La chica permaneció impasible, sin escuchar lo que decían sus amigos. El odio la cegaba en ese momento. Ella no saltaba con facilidad, normalmente siempre tenía los pies en el suelo y la cabeza sobre los hombros… pero Malfoy estaba consiguiendo que se olvidara de que ella era una bruja buena y estaba más que cerca de realizar un conjuro contra el Slytherin.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer, sangresucia? ¿Me vas a lanzar un hechizo? —escupió él con desprecio al tiempo que sus ojos la seguían a cada nuevo movimiento, casi podrían haber hablado sin necesidad de producir ningún sonido—. Así que no te gusta que te hable de tu novio muerto… Pobre Weasley, tan muerto como Sirius Black y la muggle de la que estaba enamorado. Eso les pasa por no saber elegir en qué bando deberían…

En ese momento, Draco ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar su cruel discurso, pues antes de que pudiera volver a articular un nuevo sonido, un hechizo salió de la varita de Hermione y durante un instante una luz brillante los cegó a todos.

 **Os recuerdo que también subo esta historia a mi cuenta de Wattpad, tequila213. ¡Mil besos!**


	13. Capítulo 10

**Aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo de la historia 3 Espero que os esté gustando, el Dramione es algo que disfruto muchísimo escribiendo y podría escribirlo aunque sólo fuera para mí, pero la verdad es que ver tantas dramioneras por el mundo me hacen querer compartirlo jaja. ;)**

 _10- «Me sorprendió mucho que vinieras a visitarme, no sabes cuánto te extrañaba, Sirius… Prométeme que no vas a volver a pasar tantos días sin escribirme, entiendo que estés tan ocupado con esa orden de la que hablas, pero yo estaba preocupada. ¿Y si te sucediera algo?»_

-De Leah para Sirius, 20 de agosto de 1979.

— _¡Expulso!_ —clamó Hermione.

Un instante después, el cuerpo de Malfoy voló por los aires y cayó a unos metros. Goyle se acercó de inmediato a socorrer al joven rubio, pero Malfoy gruñó y rechazó su ayuda de mal modo. Al cabo de unos segundos, el Slytherin se puso en pie con la rabia brillando en los ojos. En cierto modo se sentía contento, había conseguido lo que quería y precisamente con Hermione Granger, la que menos habría esperado que respondiera en el Trío Dorado.

Cuando Draco volvió a acercarse a los tres amigos, tanto Ron como Harry lo apuntaban también con sus varitas.

— _Expelliarmus_ —conjuró Draco.

Hermione esquivó el hechizo con facilidad, sin perder la mirada, completamente fija en los ojos grises de Malfoy. Tan sólo en ese instante parecía comenzar a comprender lo que acababa de hacer: había utilizado un hechizo de batalla contra otro alumno de Hogwarts… estaba segura de que sufriría las consecuencias por eso, pero en esos momentos ya no podía retirarse del duelo. Ya lo había hecho y tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad. Draco apretó los dientes, molesto frente a ella.

— _¡Flipendo! —_ probó esta vez Malfoy, provocando que de su varita saliera una intensa luz azul.

Hermione no fue capaz de esquivar este hechizo que sí la golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Durante unos segundos sintió que no podía respirar y cayó violentamente hacia atrás. Gimió de dolor, y esta vez tardó varios instantes en lograr reponerse y levantarse del suelo. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente al volver a caminar.

En el bando de Malfoy, tan sólo Blaise Zabini había alzado su varita contra ellos. El muchacho clavaba sus intensos y oscuros ojos en el trío, en una silenciosa amenaza. Ni Harry ni Ron bajaron un ápice sus varitas, las mantenían firmemente agarradas y algo le decía a Hermione que se morían de ganas por lanzar hechizos _demasiado_ dañinos hacia Malfoy. Aun así, se controlaban bastante bien hasta el momento.

—Ya está, Malfoy —dijo Harry con voz grave—, ni te atrevas a intentarlo una vez más o que nos expulsen del colegio será el menor de nuestros problemas.

—A mí me importa una mierda que me expulsen de… —comenzó Draco, pero una voz potente lo interrumpió en ese mismo momento.

—Espero que su siguiente palabra no sea «Hogwarts», señor Malfoy, porque no creo que lo que dice le convenga en absoluto… —la voz arrastrada de Snape era inconfundible incluso antes de que los alumnos se giraran hacia él.

El profesor se acercó como si fuera una figura negra y fantasmagórica. Su capa oscura lo seguía a su espalda con algo de movimiento y su cabello negro y grasoso permanecía enmarcando un rostro pálido y ceñudo.

Hermione sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Si ya sería suficientemente malo que McGonagall los hubiera descubierto peleando, aún podía ponerse peor si quien los veía era Snape. La joven bajó su varita instantáneamente y todos los demás la imitaron al momento.

—Profesor Snape —trató de hablar Draco, pero Severus lo interrumpió.

—Granger y Malfoy, síganme —musitó con voz monótona y desagradable—. Creo que, tras siete años acudiendo a esta escuela, aún no han aprendido una de las normas fundamentales. Me parece un hecho vergonzoso.

Un ligero temblor acusó las manos de Hermione, que se temía la mayor reprimenda de su vida. La castaña sintió sus dientes castañear, nerviosa, y no pudo evitar mirar a sus amigos con ruego. Quería que alguien la sacara de ahí, que la salvara de esa situación. Harry, frente a ella, tragó grueso.

—Profesor Snape —intentó también.

El profesor se giró hacia él, como reparando en la presencia de Harry y enarcó una ceja con seriedad.

—¿Qué quiere, Potter? —preguntó—. ¿Puede usted decir algo que excuse a su amiga, la señorita Granger?

—Yo…

—¿Puede usted demostrar de algún modo que no he visto a Hermione Granger lanzando el hechizo «expulso» hacia Draco Malfoy con el único objetivo de derribarlo?

Harry se quedó callado, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

—Pero Malfoy ha…

Snape no lo dejó terminar. Su rostro fue aún más intimidante.

—Le he hecho una pregunta, Potter. ¿Puede?

—N-no —admitió él al final, bajando la cabeza.

Snape hizo una mueca que casi pareció lo más parecido a una sonrisa de satisfacción que su rostro le permitía esbozar.

—Me lo temía. Qué desilusión —siseó—. Granger y Malfoy, acompáñenme. Al director le emocionará saber de las buenas relaciones que se profesan entre las casas. Ardo en deseos de ser yo quien se lo cuente —comentó con sarcasmo.

Hermione tan sólo caminó, sin siquiera volverse una vez más a observar a sus amigos. Estaba perdida, mucho peor: estaba perdida y Malfoy se iba con ella. Sus ojos se posaron en el suelo y sus pies funcionaron automáticamente durante todo el camino hasta el despacho del director. Una pequeña parte de su mente seguía sin arrepentirse de haber atacado a Malfoy: se lo merecía.

* * *

Las palabras de Dumbledore la acompañaron durante horas después de lo sucedido con Malfoy, incluso mientras ambos alumnos cumplían el castigo impuesto por el director. No era fácil librarse de los remordimientos: «Vivimos tiempos muy difíciles, lo último que se espera de dos alumnos que están sufriendo la guerra de un modo tan intenso como ustedes, es que peleen el uno contra el otro.» La voz de Dumbledore había sonado profundamente decepcionada y Hermione no dejaba de sentirse mal al ver al mago observándolos a ambos con lástima en sus ojos azules. Supo que Dumbledore estaba pensando en la muerte de Fred al observarla a ella y en la desaparición de los Malfoy al dirigirse al joven rubio, que en ningún momento rompió su silencio.

Fue en esos momentos, mientras Draco permanecía con los labios apretados y la mirada congelada, cuando Hermione se preguntó por primera vez cómo se encontraría estando tan solo. Todo el mundo hablaba de sus padres a sus espaldas, comentaban que lo habían dejado abandonado a su suerte, que se habían unido al señor tenebroso sin siquiera pensar en lo que eso supondría para su hijo… ¿Qué sentiría Draco? Quizás estaba orgulloso de Narcissa y Lucius, podía ser que el joven mago estuviera viviendo un sueño de felicidad con esa guerra. Aunque, de todas formas, había algo en sus ojos que le decía a Hermione que esa idea estaba equivocada. Malfoy no era feliz en esos momentos y eso era evidente, más bien se sentía desgraciado como nunca; la tristeza y la amargura se apoderaban de él un poquito más a cada día, hasta el punto de que el adolescente creía que podría volverse loco de un momento a otro… si no lo estaba ya.

—Me temo que pasarán toda la semana cumpliendo distintos castigos —anunció Dumbledore a sus alumnos mientras se acariciaba su larga barba blanca, sus ojos no expresaban alegría en absoluto por lo que sucedía, pero tanto Draco como Hermione sabían que el director no había sido duro en absoluto con su castigo—. Tres horas de castigo al día serán suficientes, apelo a su cordura, señorita Granger. —Miró a Hermione unos segundos y acto seguido se giró hacia Draco—. Y a su educación, señor Malfoy… para creer que no volverán a protagonizar un suceso como el que hemos vivido hoy. ¿Puedo contar con ello?

Hermione fue la primera en asentir efusivamente, agradecida. Malfoy tardó un poco más y tan sólo susurró un seco «sí» mientras sus ojos no dejaban de chispear con desprecio.

La joven Gryffindor se obligó a sí misma a ignorarlo y a salir del despacho del director con rapidez, sin girarse de nuevo para observar a Malfoy. Toda esa situación la había sobresaltado demasiado: ella no había querido pelearse con el Slytherin, pero no había podido evitarlo, perder el control no era una de sus características, pero de todas formas había sucedido. Hermione caminó acelerada por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo por los que ya no había nadie y trató de concienciarse de que no debería hablar con Draco Malfoy nunca más en su vida o, sin duda, volvería a traerle problemas. Confió en lograr controlarse la próxima vez.

Mientras Draco abandonó el despacho del director con parsimonia, tan lentamente que parecía estar apenas paseándose, Hermione terminó corriendo para llegar a su cuarto y enterrarse bajo las gruesas y confortables sábanas de su cama. Cuando Draco maldijo por haber sido castigado, Hermione le agradeció a Merlín no haber sido expulsada de Hogwarts debido a la pelea.

Cuando Hermione se acurrucó sobre su cama para leer las cartas de Leah y Sirius una vez más, Draco sintió un fuerte golpe y aulló de dolor, refugiándose en uno de los pasillos desiertos del castillo que le llevaban a la sala común de Slytherin. Sentía que se moría de dolor y fue consciente de que una vez más, Voldemort reclamaba a sus mortífagos a través de la marca tenebrosa. Y de nuevo Draco no podía asistir a la llamada.

* * *

 **Se agradecen reviews y mensajes, que cuenta la leyenda que me ayudan a escribir más rápido y te acercan un poquito más a Draco Malfoy ;)**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	14. Capítulo 11

**Aquí tenemos un poco más de las historias paralelas al Dramione. Espero que os gusten las historias de los secundarios, a mí me encantan *O***

Capítulo 11.

 _11- «Mi familia quiere ir de vacaciones a España, pero no sé cómo decirles que prefiero quedarme en Inglaterra. Sirius te estoy esperando, quiero que nos vayamos juntos a cualquier lugar. Te quiero.»_

 _-_ De Leah para Sirius, 20 de agosto de 1979.

Nadie subía a la lechucería a la una de la mañana. Nadie.

Fue por eso por lo que Blaise no dudó ni un solo segundo en seguir a Pansy Parkinson fuera de la sala común de Slytherin en cuanto la escuchó bajar las escaleras. Ya no quedaba nadie despierto allí, especialmente porque el día siguiente era jueves y debían levantarse pronto para acudir a las clases.

La muchacha morena ni siquiera pareció pensar que alguien más podría estar despierto a esa hora, pues había caminado a través de la sala común con rapidez y decisión, ignorando completamente que la figura de Zabini se encontraba adormilada sobre uno de los sillones mientras acababa sus deberes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ella caminó hasta la puerta y salió sin siquiera mirar atrás. No llevaba puesto su pijama, sino una capa oscura y larga que se abría ligeramente en la parte baja de sus piernas con cada nuevo paso de la muchacha. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que ella había abandonado la sala cuando Blaise salió corriendo tras ella. No tardó en darse cuenta de que ella no tardaría en reparar en su presencia, por lo que trató de disimular el sonido de sus pasos y caminar a varios metros de la joven. Fue así como ambos llegaron a la Torre de la lechucería tras varios minutos.

Zabini sentía el frío en sus manos y echaba de menos haber tomado una chaqueta consigo, pero ni siquiera lo había pensado al ver a la muchacha y había reaccionado por impulso. Ella, en cambio, no hacía ningún movimiento que delatara que tenía frío. Pansy caminaba con decisión, sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Una vez en la torre, Pansy sacó un pequeño sobre de entre los pliegues de su capa y Blaise tragó saliva cuando pudo distinguir un instante las piernas blancas y largas de la joven. Hacía tiempo que no observaba esas piernas, hacía demasiado que no rozaba esa piel.

—¿Blaise?

El joven se quedó paralizado en cuanto oyó su nombre y cerró los ojos un instante. No sabía cómo, pero ella había notado su presencia. Quizás ni siquiera había hecho ningún ruido, podía ser que simplemente ella pudiera sentir cuándo él estaba cerca. A él también le sucedía a menudo: era capaz de encontrarse en cualquier clase, realizando un conjuro o quizás escribiendo algún texto en su cuaderno… y de repente, tan sólo sabía que ella lo estaba mirando o que estaba cerca. Solamente necesitaba alzar la vista un instante para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes claros que se clavaban en él como nadie más podía hacerlo, o se fijaba en sus labios rosados, que todo el tiempo parecían humedecidos y suaves.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella al tiempo que escondía de forma disimulada el sobre a su espalda.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿no? Es más de la una de la mañana, Pansy…

Ella alzó la cabeza y su cabello oscuro cayó sobre la palidez de su rostro.

—Estoy enviando una carta para mi prima de Glasgow. —Se giró hacia la colección de lechuzas que se encontraban despiertas y picoteaban a su alrededor, jugueteando entre ellas—. Nada que te interese, puedes volver a la cama si tan tarde te parece.

El joven frunció el ceño ante la brusquedad de Pansy. Estaba acostumbrado a que su relación hubiera cambiado en los últimos tiempos, desde hacía más de un año casi no podía acercarse a ella sin que lo rehuyera constantemente. ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo que ellos habían tenido?

—¿Tu prima de Glasgow? —preguntó, escéptico—. ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

Pansy apretó los labios y tomó entre sus manos una pequeña lechuza negra como el carbón. Era adorable, con ojos grandes y amarillos que la estudiaban con curiosidad. Ella la utilizaba siempre, pues era un pájaro rápido y su color la hacía camuflarse muy bien en la noche. Pensó que quizás podría colocarle la carta rápidamente, antes de que Zabini se entrometiera aún más, pero por supuesto que eso no fue lo que sucedió. Blaise nunca le daba oportunidad de que las cosas pudieran salir como ella esperaba.

—¿Para quién es la carta? —preguntó una vez más.

—Para mi prima —contestó ella de nuevo, sin siquiera mirarlo—. De Glasgow.

Blaise se aclaró la garganta y un instante después se acercó a ella de golpe. Ella no lo esperaba, creía que tan sólo sería un tanto insistente con el destinatario de la misiva, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera tomarla entre sus manos.

El joven sujetó el sobre entre sus largos dedos y los ojos de Pansy brillaron con un verde aún más claro, molesta.

—¿Te vas a dedicar a tocarme las narices, Blaise? Déjame la carta y lárgate de una vez.

Él tan sólo la miró. ¿En qué momento su relación se había convertido en eso? ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera, como si él no fuera absolutamente nadie para ella?

Bajo la atenta mirada de Pansy, Zabini no dudó un segundo en rasgar el sobre.

—Idiota, gracias por invadir mi privacidad —gruñó ella.

Zabini hizo caso omiso y comenzó a leer en voz alta partes sueltas de la carta:

—Querida prima… blablablá, el curso está siendo muy difícil… blablablá, clase de pociones… besos, espero verte pronto.

—¿Ves?

Blaise tomó aire bajando la cabeza y su apuesto rostro quedó en penumbra unos momentos, su tez oscura parecía tan suave como de costumbre, pero Pansy controló su impulso de acercarse a él y siguió mirándolo con indiferencia desde su posición. Una risa sarcástica salió de los labios del joven de repente.

—Vamos, Pansy. ¿A estas alturas vienes a tomarme por imbécil? —Sus ojos oscuros revelaron sinceridad—. Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para ver lo que pretendes, ¿no?

Pansy se cruzó de brazos, tratando de aparentar que no comenzaba a ponerse bastante nerviosa.

—Creo que me conoces algo menos de lo que quieres creer, _Zabini. —_ Pronunció su nombre casi con rencor.

De nuevo, él no se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado. Del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón tomó su varita y con ella dio un par de toques sobre la supuesta carta a la prima de Pansy. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo nuevo, las letras escritas en el papel desaparecieron, quedando sustituidas por una carta menos extensa, pero mucho más representativa.

Blaise alzó las cejas al tiempo que le mostraba la nueva carta a su amiga y ella bufó, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada ya para evitar que la descubriera. De nuevo Zabini comenzó a leer el contenido de la nota, haciéndolo de un modo más pausado esta vez.

—Os echo de menos… —comenzó y suspiró, reconociendo de inmediato que esa carta iba dirigida a los Parkinson, los padres de Pansy, aunque no lo dijera en ningún lugar—, pronto estaremos juntos, estoy segura.

Los padres de Pansy se habían marchado hacía meses, dejándola sola con sus dos tías. Nadie lo decía en voz alta, pero todo el mundo sabía que estaban sirviendo a Lord Voldemort, al igual que los Malfoy y algunas otras familias de mortífagos. Por suerte Blaise no era uno de ellos, su familia se había visto acorralada con esa guerra, pero los Zabini no querían envolverse. La decisión de mantenerse alejados de la guerra estaba tomada.

—Voy a cumplir mi obligación, os lo prometo… —siguió leyendo Zabini.

—Para, Blaise —susurró ella y por primera vez verdaderos sentimientos se escucharon en su voz—, por favor. Deja de leer.

La voz del joven tembló un instante, pero decidió no dejar de hacerlo. Quería saber qué decía la carta, lo necesitaba.

—Seré una más dentro de poco tiempo, todo esto va a salir bien y se resolverá pronto. Nos veremos junto a él. Os quiero.

La voz de Blaise tembló también al final de la última frase, pero fue capaz de terminar de leer. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, los ojos de Pansy se encontraban enrojecidos y brillantes y él sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Pansy? —preguntó él y su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre.

—Es lo que se espera de mí, Blaise. Mis padres… ellos están con él, yo no puedo dejarlos solos.

Se sintió tentado a arrugar esa carta entre sus manos, romperla y tirarla desde lo alto de la torre. Lo que acababa de leer era muy definitivo: Pansy había tomado la decisión.

—¿Vas a ser una de ellos? ¿Te vas a unir a los mortífagos?

—No me queda otra, Blaise. Es mi familia, mis padres… tengo que ir.

—No, ¡por supuesto que no tienes que hacerlo! —intervino él, molesto—. No vas a ir a la guerra, Pansy. Por supuesto que no.

Ella suspiró, molesta. Se acercó a él y de un solo movimiento le arrancó la carta de entre los dedos. A esas alturas, la obligación que tenía era lo único importante.

—Son mis padres —repitió—, voy a unirme a ellos porque es lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Entiendes, Blaise? Y no hay nada en el mundo que vaya a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—¿Opinión? ¡¿Qué puta opinión?! —rugió él—. Tan sólo te vas a unir a un grupo de asesinos. ¿Pretendes sobrevivir? Puede que tengas suerte y no te mate un auror… pero vas a pasar el resto de tus días en una celda de Azkaban. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

La joven trató de mantener la compostura ante la situación. Blaise estaba perdiendo los papeles y ella notaba en cada una de sus palabras su desesperación. Pero ella ya había tomado esa decisión, sabiendo cuáles serían las consecuencias.

—Lo haré. No me preocupa, lo he aceptado.

Sus palabras fueron mucho más calmadas y esto a su vez tranquilizó ligeramente al Slytherin, que tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces antes de volver a hablar. En esa ocasión se acercó a Pansy más de lo que se había acercado en el último año y el olor de su perfume le trajo demasiados recuerdos a la vez.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Esta vez fue ella la que se mostró irónica.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Tengo pinta de ser de las que luchan por la pureza de sangre y por el poder del Lord? —Rio amargamente antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo que su aliento casi podía rozarla—. Vamos a perder la guerra, Blaise. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, él está obsesionado con Potter y todos los demás están locos. Puede que no perdamos la guerra mañana ni pasado, pero dentro de unos meses… todo esto será historia.

Blaise se tomó la libertad por primera vez de acariciar el cabello de Pansy un instante, desde su oreja hasta su cuello. Deshizo el contacto un momento después.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo vas a hacer?

—Te lo he dicho, es mi familia, Blaise… y créeme, no los voy a perder. No pienso encontrarme sola mientras ellos se mueren en Azkaban. No son sólo ellos, ¿sabes? Sino toda la gente a la que conozco, todos… todos nosotros.

—Menos yo —susurró él, rezando porque eso le hiciera mella y Pansy dudara un instante.

No lo hizo.

—No me hagas elegir, Blaise —le susurró antes de separarse para agarrar de nuevo a la pequeña lechuza que había escogido antes. Sabía que esa vez él no se atrevería a intervenir ya—. Porque ya he tomado mi decisión y tú no eres parte de ella.

Eso fue tan doloroso como si le hubieran clavado cien espadas, pero Blaise consiguió mostrarse entero y tan sólo contempló cómo la joven devolvía el sobre con la carta a su estado anterior y la colgaba entre las patas de la lechuza. Él esperó pacientemente hasta que Pansy hubo terminado allí y después ambos deshicieron una vez más el camino hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Ninguno de los dos habló ni una sola vez.


	15. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo, de momento es el más oscuro que he escrito en esta historia y marcará una diferencia en la relación de Draco y Hermione. Espero que os guste :)**

Capítulo 12.

 _12- «Por favor, Sirius, sé sincero: ¿qué es la Orden del Fénix?»_

-De Leah para Sirius, 19 de septiembre de 1979.

Afortunadamente para Hermione, no había tenido que coincidir con Malfoy los tres primeros días de la semana. Ella había sido enviada a hacer distintas tareas: dar de comer a las criaturas mágicas junto a Hagrid el lunes, cosa que ni siquiera había resultado un castigo, realizar algunas tareas en los invernaderos junto a la profesora Sprout el martes y, desde luego la peor y más aburrida de todas, vigilar los pasillos durante tres horas junto a Filch.

Su tarea para el jueves parecía ser volver a pasar la tarde con Hagrid y eso le parecía más que aceptable, pero en el último momento, cuando ella ya se encontraba en los pasillos de Hogwarts con la capa bien apretada a su alrededor para salir al frío del exterior del castillo, la profesora McGonagall se había dirigido a ella con rapidez desde uno de los pasillos. Hermione se detuvo al ver a la mujer y la observó un instante.

—Señorita Granger, debe acompañarme —ordenó la profesora.

En sus labios no se dibujó ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa y esto hizo que Hermione se sintiera bastante mal, se veía claramente que su profesora estaba enfadada con ella después de haberle advertido sobre qué sucedería si volvía a enfrentarse a Malfoy. Y aun así ella lo había hecho, desde luego, la mujer tenía razones para encontrarse disgustada.

—¿Qué sucede, profesora? —preguntó la estudiante mientras caminaba tras ella por los pasillos—. Llegaré tarde a mi cita con Hagrid.

—Esa ya no es su obligación, señorita Granger —le comunicó la profesora, que caminaba delante de ella con la cabeza bien alzada y su vestido oscuro ondeando bajo sus pies—, ha habido un pequeño accidente con los alumnos de primer año en la clase de pociones. El aula ha quedado hecha un verdadero desastre y me temo que usted tendrá que limpiarlo.

Hermione casi abrió los labios para preguntar algo, pero la profesora pareció leerle la mente y se adelantó a sus palabras.

—Sin magia, señorita. Es algo que tienen que hacer manualmente, por eso se trata de un castigo.

La chica suspiró, bajando la cabeza. Se encontraba avergonzada, pero no podía hacer nada más aparte de esperar a que la semana terminara y los profesores dejaran de mirarla con ese resquicio de enfado en sus ojos. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ser ella misma, de ocupar su tiempo en estudiar y contar con la aprobación de sus maestros.

—Tres horas —dijo McGonagall, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del aula de pociones—, y ni un solo hechizo. Espero que haya quedado claro, no puede utilizar magia en las próximas tres horas si no quiere estar en problemas. En graves problemas.

Hermione se preguntó a qué venía esa insistencia respecto a no usar magia. Lo había entendido desde el principio y ella no era el tipo de alumna que desobedecía a los profesores (en general). Si le habían dicho que debía desempeñar su tarea sin magia, así pensaba cumplirlo.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió el porqué de que la profesora recalcara ese aspecto. En ese mismo momento, junto al profesor Snape, apareció Draco Malfoy. Su expresión parecía triste, pero se dio cuenta de que ésta se endurecía en el mismo momento en el que la visualizaba a ella. Malfoy dirigió una mirada confusa hacia Snape, por lo que Hermione dedujo que él tampoco tenía ni idea de que iban a trabajar juntos esa tarde. Era obvio que de ahí venía tanta insistencia respecto a no usar la magia, si volvían a pelearse con sus varitas, estaban perdidos.

La joven optó por aclararse la garganta e ignoró a Malfoy. Pensaba adoptar esa actitud, pues no tenía ninguna intención de volver a pelearse con él ni de que éste le causara más problemas.

—Tres horas, alumnos —enunció una última vez Snape con voz cargante.

Los dos profesores entrecruzaron una mirada significativa que pareció expresar cierta desconfianza. Al final, los dos se retiraron y fue Hermione quien reaccionó primero, entrando en el aula con rapidez para alejarse de Malfoy. Se prometió que, hiciera lo que hiciese él, no pensaba volver a entrar en su juego.

* * *

Fue Neville quien entró con rapidez a la sala común de Gryffindor, como alma que llevaba el diablo. Había pasado por el aula de pociones justo en el preciso momento en el que Hermione y Draco entraban para cumplir su castigo. Desde luego, el chico había escuchado la conversación con los profesores y había sentido que era su obligación avisar a Harry y Ron; Hermione podía estar en peligro en ese momento.

Tras localizar a los dos magos en la sala, Neville ni siquiera tomó aire mientras pronunciaba sus siguientes palabras:

—Malfoy está con Hermione en el aula de pociones. Están cumpliendo un castigo y permanecerán allí tres horas. ¡Solos!

Harry sintió cómo se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Ron no tardó en reaccionar, se levantó del cómodo sillón rojo en el que se encontraba sentado y su primer impulso fue dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¡Debemos hacer algo, hay que ir allí!

—¿Cómo han podido dejarlos cumpliendo un castigo juntos? ¿Acaso no saben lo que puede suceder? —preguntó Harry, preocupado, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza con la respiración agitada.

—Tenemos que ir —repitió Ron.

Antes de que Harry asintiera con la cabeza y ambos salieran de la sala común, tuvieron la suerte de contar con un poco más de sentido común: siendo la última que se ponía en pie, Ginny dejó el libro sobre _quidditch_ que estaba leyendo sobre su sillón y encaró a su hermano y a su novio.

—¿Estáis mal de la cabeza? —preguntó—. No querréis buscaros también un problema yendo allí cuando no sabéis qué es lo que sucede.

—Hermione está con Malfoy a solas. ¿No te parece suficiente? —exclamó Ron.

Desde la muerte de Fred, Ron se había dedicado a sobreproteger más de la cuenta a Hermione. Por una parte sentía que ella era de las pocas personas que podían compartir su dolor, Fred y Hermione habían tenido una historia hermosa y tenue y, al fin y al cabo, también ella había quedado sola cuando lo asesinaron. Eso lo llevaba a no pensar, a querer ahorrar los problemas para Hermione porque ya había tenido suficiente con lo sucedido.

—Ginny, si no quieres venir no lo hagas, pero hay que sacar de ahí a Hermione. —Esta vez fue Harry quien habló.

La muchacha pelirroja lo miró durante largos segundos, sin hablar aún. Con sólo una mirada podían decirse muchas cosas: ella estaba decepcionada, él estaba listo para salir de la Sala Común y enfrentarse a Malfoy. Finalmente, Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

—Estáis descontrolados, ambos —bufó—. Hermione y Malfoy están cumpliendo castigos, es obvio que estarán vigilados por algún profesor o que al menos habrán sido seriamente amenazados. Si vais ahí, lo único que vais a conseguir es arruinarlo todo, ¿vais a decirle a Malfoy que pensamos que es un mortífago, también?

—Lo es —siseó Harry.

—Probablemente. Pero tenemos que controlarnos, Harry. Debemos actuar con precaución, ¿por qué no podéis dejarlo pasar? No dejáis de arriesgaros, últimamente los dos no dejáis de planear huidas y conspirar entre vosotros.

Algunos de los alumnos de Gryffindor que también se encontraban en la sala común se giraron hacia ellos, evidenciando que estaban llamando demasiado la atención y que necesitaban guardar silencio para pasar desapercibidos.

Harry optó por hablar en un tono más bajo, tratando de que nadie ajeno a la conversación pudiera escucharlo.

—Sabes lo que queremos, Ginny. Acabar con esto, terminar con la guerra.

—¿Y que os peleéis con Malfoy va a lograr algo?

Ninguno de los dos supo qué contestar, pues sabían que Ginny tenía razón y que debían actuar con precaución.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar a hablar con Hermione después —propuso Neville—. Yo también me he precipitado. Quizás no suceda nada malo.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua al escucharlo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es Malfoy, sabemos que no traerá nada bueno… pero debemos controlarnos. Nos la estamos jugando y eso me da muchísimo miedo.

Con un largo suspiro, Harry se acercó y envolvió a Ginny entre sus brazos. No lo dijo, pero en esos momentos también él tenía miedo.

* * *

Los alumnos de primer curso podrían haber hecho estallar toda el aula de pociones y aun así habrían provocado un destrozo menor al que había allí en esos momentos. Todo estaba tan sucio que Hermione incluso dudaba de que se tratara de la misma sala que la que servía como clase de pociones también para ella.

Durante las dos primeras horas, se dedicó a ignorar por completo a Malfoy; era lo mejor para su salud mental. Él solía lanzarle pullas mientras limpiaba a mano el otro lado de la sala para evitar cruzarse con ella. Cuando contemplaba calderos en el suelo y cristales esparcidos por doquier, le decía cosas como: «mira, Granger, es la misma decoración que en tu casa.» Hermione apretaba los dientes y seguía ignorándolo hasta que él encontraba una nueva estupidez que lanzarle: «esta cría de rata en formol se parece a tu madre», o «¿no es este moco de babosa africana igualito a Potter?».

Para Hermione no era especialmente complicado ignorarlo, prefería limpiar en silencio mientras le daba la espalda y responder a sus bromas idiotas para sus adentros, sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Lo cierto era que cada vez le producía más compasión Malfoy, los rumores de la desaparición de sus padres estaban a la orden del día y si estos eran ciertos, Draco Malfoy, de diecisiete años, estaba completamente solo. Fuera un mortífago o no, Hermione no creía que ese fuera un buen destino para nadie, ni siquiera para Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo habían crecido juntos, él se había corrompido a causa de su familia.

Calculó que apenas quedarían unos minutos para haber cumplido las tres horas y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha, al comprobar que había hecho bien su trabajo y que su parte del aula estaba impecablemente limpia. McGonagall no tendría ninguna queja de ella… con este pensamiento en la cabeza se dio la vuelta con disimulo, esperando ver que Malfoy no había adelantado nada con su tarea y que todo seguía hecho un asco… pero se sorprendió cuando vio que no era así, la parte de la habitación de Malfoy estaba tanto o más limpia que la suya y el muchacho se encontraba sentado sobre una de las mesas de madera.

—¿Qué miras, sangresucia? —preguntó burlón Malfoy, que la había encontrado de lleno observándolo.

Ella se vio tentada a preguntarle cómo lo había hecho y, posteriormente, a acusarle de haber utilizado la magia. Pero decidió guardar silencio, sabía que tan pronto como abriera la boca comenzaría la guerra.

—¿Crees que no hablarme te va ayudar en algo? —preguntó Draco, cada vez más irritado ante la ausencia de alguna reacción por parte de ella—. Como si pudieras ignorarme, Granger. ¡Te encanta discutir conmigo!

Hermione se mordió la lengua. No debía responder, tenía que callarse.

Draco saltó de la mesa y se acercó a ella, caminando lentamente, como si fuera un lobo vagando sólo por el bosque. Sus ojos grises se encontraban delineados de forma muy marcada por oscuras ojeras, algo que ya había llamado la atención de Hermione con anterioridad.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me contestes? —murmuró el rubio con una mueca divertida—, ¿hablar de tu novio Potty o tu otro novio Weasley? —Los dientes blancos de Draco se dejaron entrever durante unos instantes por sus labios cuando él compuso una sonrisa cruel—. O el otro, el novio muerto…

Hermione apretó los puños y tan sólo lo miró fijamente. Deseaba que hubieran pasado ya las tres horas, que se abriera la puerta y que McGonagall apareciera por ella para anunciar que tan sólo quedaba un día más de castigo. Pero no lo hizo, lo único que sucedió fue que Draco se acercó más y más a ella hasta quedar a tan sólo un par de metros de su cuerpo.

—Tampoco te gusta ese tema, vaya. —Los ojos de Draco brillaban con crueldad y Hermione no era consciente, pero también expresaban desesperación. Draco estaba desesperado—. ¿Lo de las cartas? Eso sí te gusta, ¿no, Granger? Leah la muggle enamorada de Sirius, la estrella más brillante, ¿no es así?

—Déjalo, Malfoy.

—¿Y si te dijera que yo sé cosas sobre ellos?

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró, confusa. ¿A qué venía eso en ese momento? ¿Qué quería decir con que sabía cosas sobre ellos?

—No te creo.

—Sirius Black era parte de mi familia, créeme, sé mucho más que tú respecto a él. Y también sé lo que sucedió al final de su estúpida historia con la muggle. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

—Cállate, Malfoy.

Pero él no hizo caso, tan sólo siguió hablando. Quería verla estremecerse de terror, que lo mirara con miedo, o algo así… Quería borrar esa fiereza que se reflejaba en los ojos de la leona y que de tan mal humor lo ponía. Lo llevaba hasta el límite. Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta de que Hermione Granger era una de las pocas personas que conseguían hacer que sintiera algo, cualquier cosa. Lo enfurecía, le provocaba miedo e impotencia. Y al menos era algo.

—Sé lo que sucedió con ella después, Granger. Es una de esas historias que se cuentan a los niños en mi familia, a mí me la contaban antes de ir a dormir. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Leah? Mi familia no aprobaba su relación con Sirius, lo imaginas, ¿verdad? —Una carcajada cruel salió de sus labios—. Así que la única opción que quedaba era quitarla de en medio, solo era una muggle. A nadie le importó.

Si seguía hablando, Hermione iba a echarse a llorar. No podía estar diciendo la verdad, los Black no le habían hecho daño a Leah, ¿verdad? Por supuesto no…

—Estás mintiendo, Malfoy. Eso es lo único que sabes hacer.

Ahí estaba otra vez: Draco comenzaba a sentir, la veía sufrir y él sentía terror. Le dolía el pecho, pero eso era mucho mejor que su habitual estado de indolencia ante todo y todos.

—No miento. Para nosotros los muggles no son nada y ella atentaba contra el legado de los Black. Hubo que acabar con ella para que todos fuéramos felices.

Hermione tomó aire al escuchar esas palabras. No sabía si creerlo. ¿Habían matado a Leah? Era posible, las cartas se acababan y Sirius nunca había hablado de ella mientras aún vivía. Quizás estaba muerta… pero no quería creer a Malfoy porque él era malvado y cruel, porque quería verla sufrir y provocar que lo atacara _otra vez._

—No creas que voy a picar, Malfoy. ¿Piensas que no veo lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó y esta vez fue Hermione quien se acercó a él con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a frente con el alto cuerpo del rubio—. Necesitas desahogarte con alguien y por eso lo pagas conmigo, porque en realidad estás solo. Tus padres te han abandonado y no sabes qué hacer, pero has tenido que volver a Hogwarts. Seguro que no sabes dónde meter tanta rabia y por eso intentas escupirla contra mí.

—Si lo quieres ver así, Granger… —comentó él burlonamente.

Aun así, Hermione no pasó por alto el ligero temblor en su mandíbula y trató de forzarse a sonreír con suficiencia.

—No estás acostumbrado a que nadie te quiera ni te preste atención, Malfoy. Pero estás tan solo que tampoco mereces que alguien se atreva a acercarte a ti. ¿Sabes?

Hermion pretendía intimidarlo, ponerlo nervioso, pero era difícil, especialmente porque también ella resultaba intimidada en el proceso.

—No te me acerques, sangresucia —musitó Draco rechinando los dientes.

—¿O qué?

Cuando Hermione se encontraba tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi podían tocarse, él se apartó, acobardado.

—Me das asco —siseó en un último intento por desestabilizarla.

La Gryffindor hizo acopio de valor, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y tú a mí me das pena… —susurró—. Nunca había visto a alguien más triste y solo que tú, Malfoy. Te lo aseguro.

Estas palabras lo marearon. Draco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, trastabillando. De repente veía borroso: el cabello castaño y alborotado de Hermione, sus ojos almendrados, su piel suave… Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y fue entonces cuando reaccionó y se percató de que no eran las palabras de Granger las que le habían afectado tanto, sino ese lugar señalado en su antebrazo que de repente ardía con una fuerza increíble, más que de costumbre.

Draco gruñó mientras buscaba algún lugar en el que apoyarse y notó como todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, imposibilitándole la tarea de respirar.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione con los ojos como platos, observando cómo el chico casi se desvanecía frente a ella—. Malfoy, ¿qué pasa?

No lo dudó, sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione se lanzó hacia el joven que gemía en voz alta mientras había conseguido aferrarse a la mesa en la que minutos antes permaneciera sentado, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo y parecía ahogarse, apenas podía hablar y se llevaba la mano constantemente a su brazo izquierdo.

—Merlín, ¿qué está pasando, Malfoy?

Y entonces lo vio. Con un gruñido intenso y al tiempo que Draco caía de rodillas sobre el suelo, él no pudo más que destapar aquello que estaba ocultando y que tanto le dolía, se subió la manga de su túnica negra, descubriendo su piel. No podía soportar más el fuego que le quemaba, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro.

Hermione se quedó estática al verlo y su reacción instintiva no fue otra que alejarse de Malfoy unos pasos. Habría esperado que muchas cosas sucedieran, eso era cierto, pero lo último que habría querido ver ese día era la Marca Tenebrosa destacando intensamente en el antebrazo de Draco Malfoy mientras este aún se retorcía de dolor.

 **¿Os ha gustado? Dejádmelo saber en un review y también podéis seguirme en redes sociales: Twitter e Instagram: vmcameron213 Facebook: VM Cameron.**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	16. CApítulo 13

***Odio muchísimo el formato en el que se sube la historia en ff. Está todo muy junto y no se realiza bien la separación entre las cartas de Leah con la historia Dramione. Perdonad si esto os dificulta la lectura, me da rabia pero no sé cómo crear espacios...***

* * *

Capítulo 13.

 _13- «Si alguien quiere hacerte daño también me lo hará a mí, Sirius. Prométeme que nada va a pasarte…»_

 _-De Leah para Sirius, 28 de octubre de 1979._

No sabía qué hacer. Esa marca significaba sin ningún lugar a dudas que Draco Malfoy era ya un mortífago, se confirmaba aquello que tanto habían sospechado por fin… pero, ¿por qué le dolía tanto a Malfoy? ¿Por qué había llegado al punto de gemir de dolor y tener los ojos empapados en lágrimas?

—A… ay- ayu... —susurraba el Slytherin—, ayúdame. Haz que… pare…

Draco no sabía lo que decía, en ocasiones sentía incluso que podría perder la consciencia. Al principio no era tan doloroso recibir la llamada del Lord Tenebroso, pero con el paso del tiempo, tenía la sensación de que el dolor aumentaba al no poder acudir a la llamada. ¿Podría eso ser un mecanismo de tortura ideado por Lord Voldemort para aquellos mortífagos que osaran no responder cuando los convocaba?

Hermione reaccionó ante las palabras de Malfoy y volvió a acercarse de nuevo, sin saber del todo qué estaba haciendo. Nunca antes había tocado demasiado a Malfoy (a excepción del mejor derechazo de la historia de Hogwarts en tercer curso), pero en ese momento no sabía qué debía hacer.

La lógica le pedía que se alejara todo lo posible de él y lo dejara muriéndose de dolor, pero su yo más profundo le exigía que lo ayudara. Hermione giró sobre sí misma, pensando en qué podría utilizar para calmar el dolor de Malfoy. Por suerte estaba en el aula de pociones, el mejor lugar para buscar un remedio para los dolores, pero tardaría un tiempo en conseguir preparar una pequeña poción analgésica o encontrar algún brebaje ya preparad.

—Por favor… —gemía Draco, aún de rodillas y con su brazo derecho rodeando la marca tenebrosa.

Hermione se disponía a revisar los armarios en busca de algún tipo de ayuda cuando se percató de algo confuso, algo que nunca antes había visto: el cabello de Malfoy estaba muy despeinado y caía sobre su rostro al tiempo que gruesos lagrimones surcaban sus mejillas. Un evidente temblor acusaba al muchacho.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó Hermione casi para sí misma.

—Haz que pare —susurró él.

Hermione pensó que, o bien Malfoy estaba delirando y no sabía con quién hablaba o, le dolía tanto que sí sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a ella. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones la preocupaba más, pero aun así hizo caso a su instinto y se decidió por hacer lo último que habría imaginado en toda su vida: con todo cuidado se acercó a Malfoy y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a él. Antes de que él pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, ella posó las palmas de sus manos sobre las mejillas de Draco y trató de que él la mirara.

—Malfoy, todo está bien. Tranquilo.

Él gimió de nuevo, aún llorando, pero al menos logró respirar, aunque con algo de dificultad.

—Ayu… ayúda…

—Shh. —Hermione lo miró a los ojos un instante en el que también él la observó y sus temblores se detuvieron de pronto—. Ya está, no pasa nada —susurraba con voz dulce.

Notando que el brazo izquierdo del joven aún estaba dolorosamente rígido y, probablemente, aún dolía como un demonio, lo tomó entre sus suaves y cálidas manos y apenas rozó con las yemas la marca tenebrosa. Draco se relajó de golpe, parando sus gemidos.

—Tranquilo… —siguió susurrando ella con dulzura.

Recorrió con sus dedos las líneas negras de la Marca Tenebrosa. Nunca antes había tenido una tan cerca y le parecía increíble que pudiera resultar tan aterradora: la calavera, la serpiente… todo negro y oscuro…

Draco se dejó caer sobre el suelo, recuperando su respiración poco a poco. En ningún momento retiró el antebrazo del regazo de Hermione, que aún acariciaba la marca. No entendía por qué él se había aliviado cuando ella lo había tocado, ¿acaso había sido una casualidad?

La frente de Malfoy estaba perlada de sudor y el muchacho cerraba los ojos intencionadamente, recuperándose del intenso dolor que lo había poseído. No le importó que la muchacha que en esos momentos lo estuviera consolando fuera Hermione Granger ni que esa nacida de muggles acariciara su brazo con una dulzura increíble que él jamás antes había experimentado.

Se dispuso a hablar, sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero tuvo suerte antes de necesitar decirle algo a Granger, pues la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape.

* * *

—¿Sabéis cuál es la única fortaleza de Harry Potter?

La voz del Lord tenebroso reverberó en esa cueva oscura en la que todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos. Habían acudido inmediatamente a la llamada de Voldemort y se encontraban en círculo frente a su señor. Máscaras plateadas cubrían sus rostros y se vestían con túnicas largas y negras.

Frente a ellos, Voldemort sí mostraba su rostro de serpiente, con los ojos rojos y su piel pálida. Nagini se movía, trémula, a su alrededor. El enorme reptil se deslizaba, acercándose una y otra vez a los mortífagos, que se controlaban para no retroceder con terror ante la presencia de la horrible mascota del mago tenebroso.

—¿Cuál es esa fortaleza? —preguntó alguien entre las figuras oscuras.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar, con su voz extremadamente grave y arrastrando las palabras.

—Harry Potter tiene muchos aliados. Tiene gente que lo apoya… tiene amigos. Pero es un niño tonto, si no fuera por todos los que lo rodean… yo habría acabado con él ya. Harry Potter tiene suerte.

Una risa se escuchó entre la multitud, era imposible confundir las carcajadas de Bellatrix Lestrange, que hizo desaparecer su máscara plateada con un solo movimiento de sus dedos y mostró su rostro pálido y ojeroso.

—Muchos magos lo apoyan, magos poderosos… —susurró.

—No sólo magos poderosos —siguió hablando Voldemort—. Hay otros como él, jóvenes que no dudarían en sacrificarse por él. No son nadie, pero todos juntos… lo protegen, lo veneran.

—¿Y qué deberíamos hacer? —dijo alguien desconocido, refugiándose tras su máscara.

Los ojos de Voldemort parecieron aún más rojos cuando se concentró en sus siguientes palabras. Segundos después compuso una sonrisa macabra que todos fueron capaces de ver. Algunos mortífagos se encogieron, otros disfrutaron, anticipándose a lo que sabían que diría su líder.

—Es muy fácil —dijo Voldemort al cabo de unos momentos—. Debemos dejarlo solo. Hay que acabar con aquellos que rodean a Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerme. ¡Pronto tendréis más! Me encanta esta historia y la forma que va tomando. También me alegra mucho que os guste, trataré de actualizar más seguido ¡pero no os impacientéis! Ya sabéis que yo soy escritora y no sólo de fanfics, así que reservo los momentos especiales para escribir Dramione, cuando no estoy muy ocupada y necesito fuerzas. Draco y Hermione siempre me alegran mucho el corazón :)**

 **Podéis encontrarme en Fb: VM Cameron. En Instagram: vmcameron213. Y en Wattpad, donde también subo esta historia: tequila213.**

 ***Déjame un review que me inspire, son gratis y me encantan ;)**


	17. Capítulo 14 (2)

**¡Hola! Este es un capítulo de un «flashback», así que vais a leer sobre Sirius y Leah en 1979. Pronto subiré el siguiente :)**

14\. (2)

 _Noviembre, 1979._

Cuando Sirius terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, todos sus esfuerzos se concentraron en La Orden del Fénix. Pasaba semanas enteras junto a sus amigos, protegiendo al mundo mágico de la amenaza de Lord Voldemort. Ser parte de la Orden se convirtió en algo peligroso, corría riesgos a diario.

Más de una vez se planteaba si las cosas eran como debían ser; Leah había comenzado a estudiar en la universidad y ya no se veían tan a menudo. Sirius trató de alejarse de ella en varias ocasiones: era _muggle,_ era inocente, no formaba parte de su mundo…

Pero siempre volvía a ella. La amaba y no podía soportar dejarla, ni siquiera sabiendo que podía suponer un riesgo para ella. Sus amigos la conocían, incluso su familia sabía de su existencia y esa era una de las razones que hacía que los Black lo detestaran aún más. Sirius, el hijo mayor y predilecto… enamorado de una _muggle_. Era una vergüenza, un escándalo…

Pero no le importaba, porque todo lo que quería era ser feliz con ella e iba a luchar por conseguirlo.

Esa noche ventosa de otoño de 1979, Sirius se abrazó al cálido cuerpo de Leah sobre su cama y aspiró el aroma suave de su cabello claro. Acarició su piel y la besó, recreándose en cada pequeño rincón de la joven.

Después la miró a los ojos y le hizo una promesa:

—Te voy a querer toda mi vida.


	18. Capítulo 15

15- _«Te extraño, Sirius. No te imaginas cuánto. Feliz cumpleaños, te quiero.»_

 _-De Leah para Sirius, 3 de noviembre de 1979.  
_

 _oOo_

Cada vez que se encontraba a Draco Malfoy por los pasillos, éste rehuía mirarla. Habían pasado semanas desde lo sucedido en el aula de pociones durante su castigo y Draco Malfoy había adoptado la postura más esquiva del mundo. Como si Hermione no existiera.

Ni siquiera la insultaba ya y cada vez que preveía que podía quedarse a solas con ella en una habitación, salía de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Parecía avergonzado, frágil… y Hermione no podía culparle. Había llorado como un niño entre sus brazos, había permenacido durante minutos junto a ella, dejando que lo acariciara y que lo calmara… y él tan sólo había sollozado, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Probablemente nunca alguien había visto a un Draco Malfoy tan débil, ni siquiera su novia, Astoria, ni su madre, Narcisa. Había sido ella: Hermione Granger. Y eso no había hecho más que traer preguntas a su mente.

¿Por qué había llorado de dolor a causa de la marca tenebrosa? ¿Por qué su sufrimiento había remitido con el contacto de ella?

La imagen había sido triste y oscura, pero Hermione había tenido una sensación desconocida hasta entonces, cuando lo había tocado, cuando había conseguido calmar a Draco Malfoy. Había visto su lado más humano y eso no podía borrarse por mucho que ahora el Slytherin la ignorara.

Había alguien más que también había presenciado la escena, desde luego. Snape y McGonagall habían sido testigos de lo que sucedía y, aunque Malfoy había sido capaz de cubrir la marca tenebrosa en cuanto los había oído llegar y ambos se habían levantado del suelo de inmediato, la sensación de que los habían pillado, que habían visto cómo él se desahogaba junto a ella, seguía patente en el aire. Snape había sabido disimular sus emociones al instante, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido pero McGonagall… una expresión de sincero desconcierto se había instaurado en su rostro desde ese momento y aún la mostraba, disimuladamente, al encontrarse con Hermione.

—No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad —comentó Ginny a su lado.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en los grandes escalones que conducían al patio exterior de Hogwarts. Hacía frío, pero el muro de su lado conseguía parar el aire y también algunos alumnos más pasaban por su lado sin siquiera fijarse en ellas.

A su lado, Luna asintió con la cabeza vehemente.

—Me gustaría acudir a una fiesta en Navidad. Mi padre y yo no solemos divertirnos mucho en casa.

—Podríamos celebrar algo en la Madriguera, ¿no? —propuso Ginny.

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de contestar. De inmediato su mente se había dirigido a Fred, iba a ser la segunda Navidad sin él y no parecía que sus padres o sus hermanos estuvieran demasiado interesados en hacer una fiesta.

—No lo sé —dijo—, quizás mis padres me lleven a algún sitio. No es algo que verdaderamente me apetezca…

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, sabía que no se encontraban en un ambiente demasiado festivo.

En ese preciso momento se escucharon algunas voces provenientes del exterior y apenas unos instantes después entraron al majestuoso edificio dos muchachos rubios: Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Caminaban muy juntos, aunque no se estrechaban la mano y se escuchaba la voz de ella hablándole al joven, aunque éste parecía un tanto abstraído.

Tan pronto como Hermione alzó la mirada se encontró con los ojos plateados de Draco Malfoy observándola. No se había detenido, pero la miraba con intensidad y ella sintió cómo su respiración se agitaba sin explicación. No sabía qué lo causaba, pero esos ojos posados en ella de pronto hicieron que se olvidara de la gente a su alrededor, de dónde se encontraban. Todo pareció desvanecerse, quedando allí tan sólo ellos dos: Draco y Hermione.

El tiempo se detuvo y ambos supieron en qué estaba pensando el otro: en el llanto ahogado de Draco, las palabras dulces de Hermione y cómo éstas habían logrado calmarle. Habían compartido un momento tan íntimo, tan privado, que parecía mentira que fueran enemigos acérrimos.

De repente Draco frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada, girándose para seguir caminando junto a Astoria y sin haber escuchado lo que ésta le decía. Todos volvieron a aparecer a su alrededor y el tiempo recuperó su ritmo normal para Hermione, que tan sólo pudo seguir a Malfoy con la mirada mientras éste se alejaba.

—Malfoy está muy raro —comentó Ginny—. ¿No os parece?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Luna, enarcando una pálida ceja.

—Hace semanas que no nos insulta o trata de meternos en un lío. No es que lo eche de menos, claro —aclaró la pelirroja—. Pero hay algo que no me convence del todo en eso. ¿Qué habrá pasado? —Ante el silencio de sus dos amigas se giró hacia Hermione—. ¿Sucedió algo raro el día del castigo?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

Quizás su voz sonó demasiado defensiva, pero si lo hizo, Ginny no sospechó. Hermione había decidido guardarse lo que había visto para sí misma. Tenía pensado confirmar con Harry y Ron el hecho de que Malfoy era un mortífago, pero aún no creía que hubiera llegado el momento.

—Lo digo porque estuviste a solas con él tres horas. Quizás viste algo extraño.

—No lo hice —dijo Hermione, entornando sus ojos castaños—. Fue cruel y frío, como siempre es Draco Malfoy. Nada fuera de lo normal —mintió.

Por una parte sentía que si les confesaba a Harry y Ron que Draco portaba la marca, estos no dudarían en atacarlo o decírselo a Dumbledore y eso, desde luego, no era lo mejor para Malfoy. Ella había visto hasta qué punto él estaba desvalido, solo y débil. No creía que pudiera ser peligroso… al menos no por el momento.

A su lado, su amiga no se dio por vencida y Ginny miró con sospecha a la túnica negra del Slytherin, que ya se encontraba al final del pasillo.

—No sé… no termina de cuadrarme qué es lo que sucede con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Apenas encontró un lugar un poco silencioso en el castillo, Draco tomó a Astoria por el brazo y la arrastró consigo detrás de una enorme columna de piedra. Allí, sin darle oportunidad de tomar aire, se lanzó a devorar sus labios.

Astoria besaba de forma suave y lenta, sensual… pero no terminaba de volverlo loco. Era una joven tierna, tanto que casi costaba creer que fuera una Slytherin.

Tras unos segundos sin conseguir sentir lo que estaba buscando, Draco intensificó el beso, pasando a jugar con la lengua de la muchacha y morder sus labios con saña. Necesitaba sentir algo en su piel, sentir verdaderamente. Era difícil conseguir experimentar algo, Draco pasaba la mitad de su vida en un estado de constante sueño del que no podía despertarse. Estaba triste, sí, tanto como si no estuviera vivo… pero había sentido algo hacía poco. Apenas unos instantes antes, al entrar en el colegio había sido consciente de la mirada castaña de Hermione Granger y sus ojos se habían cruzado.

Ira, rabia, vergüenza, tranquilidad, alivio… una mezcla de lo más extraña de sensaciones le había poseído, con ella siempre era así. Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle o insultarla por los pasillos, ni a ella ni a sus estúpidos amigos… imaginaba que ya se habían reído suficiente de él cuando la sangresucia les había contado lo sucedido durante su castigo.

No, no podía soportar el enfado al pensarlo.

—Ouch… —gimió Astoria cuando él mordió su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza y la joven se removió bajo su cuerpo.

Él se apartó unos centímetros y vio que el labio de ella sangraba un poco. Gruñó antes de separarse de ella completo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Astoria con su habitual voz calmada.

No supo qué decirle. Estaba molesto, ¿por qué demonios había tenido que pensar en esa estúpida Hermione Granger mientras besaba a Astoria? Ella lo había estropeado todo. ¿Por qué iba él a imaginar a Granger cuando ante sus ojos se encontraba esa muchacha rubia y de ojos oscuros? Astoria era mucho más elegante y hermosa que Granger, eso desde luego… Tenía clase, tenía distinción… pero no era capaz de hacerle sentir nada. Nada.

—Estoy bien. Sólo algo cansado.

Ella suspiró, dejándose caer apoyada sobre la columna en la que segundos antes se habían besado apasionadamente. Su mirada permaneció perdida unos instantes.

—No puedo quitarme a Granger de la cabeza —musitó Astoria.

Algo se activó en la mente de Draco. ¿Qué demonios acababa de oír? Tomó aire, confuso.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Granger con esto?

Supo que había metido la pata precipitándose en cuanto los ojos casi negros de Astoria se encontraron con los suyos y ella lo miró con gesto interrogante.

—No he dicho que tenga nada que ver —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Es sólo que estaba pensando… cada vez que me cruzo con ella por los pasillos, o con Ronald o Ginevra Weasley… te juro que me quedo sin respiración. No sé qué hacer, cómo mirarlos.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Podría haber acariciado su mano con gesto tranquilizante o quizás posar sus dedos en su mentón, pero no lo hizo. Tan sólo la miró a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Tú no has hecho nada, no tienes por qué sentirte rara al verlos. No es tu culpa que uno de los Weasley muriera.

—No es mi culpa, Draco… pero lo hizo mi hermano. Paul acabó con él y yo… cada vez que los veo siento que fui yo misma.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y miró a Astoria fijamente a los ojos. Ella pareció a punto de llorar por un instante, pero al final el enrojecimiento de sus ojos se quedó sólo en eso: lágrimas no derramadas.

—Estamos en una guerra, Astoria. La gente muere en las guerras y lo que hagan otras personas no afecta a lo que nosotros hagamos. —Su voz era dura, pero para Astoria resultó claro y reconfortante—. Mañana pueden ser ellos los que nos maten a nosotros o manden a Azkaban a nuestros padres. No te tortures pensando en eso, yo… intento no hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo lo consigues? —preguntó Astoria con un hilo de voz.

—Tan sólo dejando de sentir.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste. Los reviews son gratis y me ayudan a saber si os gusta la historia. ¡Mil besos!**


	19. Capítulo 16

16- _«¿Ese mago tan peligroso está matando de nuevo?»_

-De Leah para Sirius, 2 de enero de 1980.

.

El sol había salido por primera vez en semanas. Los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban especialmente felices por eso y, desde luego, también porque esa era la última semana antes de tomar por fin las vacaciones de Navidad.

Ese año sería desdichado, todos lo sabían, pero esperaban que fuera el último de los años tristes. Deseaban con fuerza que todo a partir de ese momento cambiara: que la guerra acabara, que la situación volviera a la normalidad y todos pudieran vivir en paz, tranquilos de una vez por todas. Y todo eso sólo podía suceder si Voldemort y los mortífagos caían por fin.

Hermione seguía dándole vueltas a lo sucedido con Draco Malfoy y contrariamente a todo lo que ella misma pensaba que era lo lógico, aún no les había contado la verdad a Harry y Ron. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo tenía claro.

Ellos caminaban a su lado, riéndose de algo que había sucedido ese mismo día en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Y, Merlín, la cara que puso Snape —rio Ron, al borde de las lágrimas—. Como si fuera a matarlo él mismo en el Bosque Prohibido cuando nadie más mirara.

Harry correspondió con una nueva carcajada y después se giró hacia Hermione, que caminaba distraída sin prestar atención a lo que decían. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo con su Saeta de Fuego; todos los jugadores llevaban tanto sus escobas como sus uniformes del equipo de Quidditch, pues se dirigían a uno de los entrenamientos y ella solo los estaba acompañando.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Nada, nada —contestó ella de inmediato, reaccionando ante su amigo—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—¿En qué?

Decidió mentir. No era buena idea hablar de Draco Malfoy ahí, en mitad de los pasillos del colegio donde cualquiera podría escucharlos. Y ni siquiera sabía qué decir aún.

—Me quedan solo cinco cartas de Leah para Sirius. —Suspiró—. Después de eso, se acabó.

—Creía que ya las habías leído todas —intervino Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

—He intentado hacerlo despacio. No quería… no quería que acabaran —admitió de pronto—. Es que es una historia muy triste. ¿Sabéis? Es tan raro que todo eso sucediera, que Sirius estuviera enamorado de una _muggle_ y que nosotros nunca supiéramos nada.

—Quizás lo llevaban en secreto.

—No, Harry. ¡Al contrario! Sirius se lo dijo a sus padres, tuvo el valor, pese a saber que rechazarían a Leah… ¡y a él también! Y Lupin también lo sabía, Leah lo menciona de vez en cuando como si fuera alguien conocido… ¡incluso habla de tus padres, Harry!

El niño que vivió se quedó parado unos segundos en mitad del pasillo. Su mente se bloqueó un segundo, tan solo escuchó la voz de su amiga y cerró los ojos un instante. Para él siempre era extraño oír hablar de sus padres, pero a la vez era algo agradable. Sus padres, Lily y James Potter, habían sido héroes. Y por culpa de Voldemort él jamás los había conocido.

—¿Leah conocía a mis padres? —susurró, interrogante.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—Era la novia de Sirius, Harry. Oficialmente, de hecho. En las cartas Leah habla sobre el mundo mágico, sobre Hogwarts… incluso habla sobre quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis. —Bajó la voz unos segundos—. Ella estaba completamente integrada en nuestro mundo y no puedo creer que se esfumara así como así, alguien debe de conocerla y saber qué fue de ella. ¿Verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder exactamente a eso.

—Me temo que sin Sirius no será fácil saber qué sucedió con Leah. Y, conociendo al ministerio, no me extrañaría enterarme de que la desmemorizaron en algún momento para evitar que diera problemas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, preocupada. Esa opción no le gustaba un pelo.

—O a lo mejor ella misma renunció a la magia. Puede ser, ¿no? —opinó Ron, con su cabello pelirrojo cayendo de forma desordenada sobre sus ojos—. Puede que huyera.

La joven Gryffindor tomó aire un instante y entornó los ojos mientras pensaba.

—Sí, creo que podéis estar en lo cierto. Desde luego, no estoy convencida de que los Black pudieran tener tanta sangre fría como para haber matado a Leah.

Supo que había metido la pata en cuanto sus dos amigos se detuvieron a la vez en el camino. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza un instante y se maldijo por lo bajo, ¿cómo podía hablar de ese modo sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo? Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —preguntó Harry, con aire escandalizado—. Hermione… eso… eso es demasiado.

—Demasiado incluso para los Black —opinó Ron.

—Bueno, debemos admitir que la posibilidad existe, ¿no? Una joven _muggle_ que está apartando a Sirius de su familia de sangre pura y que, para colmo, ya ha recibido el odio por parte de la familia desde el primer momento. ¿Por qué no iban a querer acabar con ella?

—¡¿Matándola?! —exclamó Harry.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que los Black habían sido una familia desastrosa para Sirius y que le habían dado la espalda en numerosas ocasiones importantes. Pero aun así, ¿podían haber llegado tan lejos?

El gesto atormentado de Hermione les hizo contemplar la posibilidad de pronto.

—Malfoy me lo dijo —admitió ella por fin, al cabo de varios segundos—. Insinuó que los Black se habían ocupado de ella para que no siguiera dando problemas a la familia. Pero no sé… no me lo creo.

—¡Claro que no! Es Malfoy, nunca ha dicho una sola verdad en toda su vida.

La voz de Ron la tranquilizó momentáneamente. Tenía algo de razón, ¿por qué iba Malfoy a saber de la historia de Sirius si con tanta vergüenza se había tratado ese tema en su familia? Aun así, la expresión de Harry fue desconfiada de pronto.

—¿Y por qué te dijo eso Malfoy? ¿Cuándo habéis hablado de Leah y de Sirius?

Hermione entendió por su tono de voz que le molestaba el hecho de enterarse en ese momento de que ellos dos habían mantenido una conversación sobre su padrino sin que ella se lo hubiera contado antes.

—Fue durante el castigo —murmuró ella, caminando de nuevo y restándole importancia al asunto—. Quería molestarme. Imagino que no sabía cómo hacerlo y optó por eso.

—¿Y cómo supo Malfoy que tú estabas interesada en la historia de Sirius?

Hermione tragó saliva. Sabía que debía haberse callado, ellos dos no lo entenderían. Suspiró tras unos instantes de silencio.

—Malfoy encontró una de las cartas por error y la leyó. Tan solo pretendía molestarme, no hay más, chicos. Os lo prometo. De hecho he sido una tonta al creer que podía ser posible que los Black le hicieran daño a Leah, al fin y al cabo eran su familia. Si lo hubieran hecho, Sirius jamás lo habría perdonado…

—¿Y a ellos qué les importaba que Sirius no los perdonara? —musitó Harry con rabia y tristeza contenida en la voz—. Si nunca lo aceptaron… y ahora está muerto.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione lo observaron, entornados. Se sintió tentada de abrazar a su amigo y cerrar los ojos con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, pero sabía que había demasiada gente mirándolos allí y no quería dar nada de qué hablar. La maldición de que su mejor amigo fuera el alumno más famoso de Hogwarts era tener que andar con mil ojos puestos en cada acción. En su lugar tan sólo posó su mano sobre su antebrazo con cariño y lo mantuvo ahí unos segundos.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es hablar con mis padres —propuso Ron al otro lado—. Quizás ellos sepan algo de Leah. Podemos aprovechar las vacaciones de Navidad para hacerlo, creo que todos nos reuniremos en el cuartel general.

Hermione lo miró con aprobación.

—Tienes razón —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Quizás incluso Lupin quiera hablar con nosotros. Es seguro que él sí conoció a Leah, ¿verdad?

Harry pareció recobrar su vitalidad, pero miró a Hermione con gran seriedad en el rostro.

—Aun así debemos andarnos con pies de plomo con este asunto. Ni siquiera sabemos qué sucedió, pudo pasar cualquier cosa entre Leah y Sirius. Quizás, simplemente, su relación no funcionó.

Hermione sabía que esa podía ser una posibilidad, pero su mente se negaba por completo a aceptarla. Para ella Leah y Sirius habían luchado lo indecible para lograr amarse el uno al otro y habían fracasado, sí, pero dudaba de que su relación hubiera acabado con una simple ruptura. Sabía que algo más tenía que haber sucedido.

—Tendremos cuidado —musitó al final—. Tampoco quiero meterme demasiado donde no me llaman. Bastante he violado la privacidad de Sirius ya leyendo su correspondencia…

Antes de poder terminar su conversación, una voz grave y estirada que hablaba arrastrando las sílabas llegó hasta ellos, provocando un escalofrío en Hermione.

—Espero que no vayas al campo de entrenamiento, Potter —dijo Draco Malfoy con firmeza—. Porque hoy es nuestro.

Bajo el brazo llevaba su Saeta de Plata, la escoba que su padre le había comprado inmediatamente después de saber que Harry Potter tenía una Saeta de Fuego. La lucía orgulloso: plateada y brillante como el primer día, del mismo color que sus ojos y combinando perfectamente con su cabello platinado y su ropa oscura. Hermione se estremeció al encontrar tanta elegancia en un solo cuerpo pero a la vez lo temió porque sabía cómo podía acabar esa historia _una vez más._

Tanto Ron como ella se giraron hacia Malfoy, que ya los observaba con su más típica expresión de superioridad y Harry habló tan despacio que pareció helar la sangre.

—Escucha bien, Malfoy, porque si quieres problemas… ten por seguro que los tendrás.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerme y por dejarme reviews. Soy un desastre de persona, por eso no contesto siempre, ¡pero yo lo leo todo y me animáis muchísimo a seguir con la historia con vuestros comentarios! Actualizaré pronto :3  
**


	20. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

17- _«Pude ver al hijo de Lily y James. Estaban asustados y fue complicado reunirnos, pero Harry… oh, Dios mío, Sirius, es un bebé maravilloso…»_

-De Leah para Sirius, 3 de agosto de 1980.

...

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con más intensidad cuando se cruzaron con Hermione y ella supo que el joven no había reparado en su presencia hasta ese preciso momento. Le devolvió la mirada, tan firme como sus ojos se lo permitían.

El rubio pareció achantarse un poco.

—No quiero problemas, Potter. No más de los que tengo, al menos. Pero el campo es nuestro hoy y no vas a ser tú quien nos lo quite.

Tan solo la presencia de ese trío dorado ya le ponía con los nervios de punta, lo llevaba hasta el límite. El glorioso Potter, que parecía hacerle un favor a todos solo por dignarse a posar una mirada en ellos, el trepa de Weasley, cuyo mayor talento era comer quince alitas de pollo durante la cena y… esa maldita Granger. La joven que había presenciado su mayor debilidad, que lo había abrazado y consolado entre sus brazos como si él fuera un bebé. Jamás nada lo había humillado tanto como recordar el momento de intimidad con esa inmunda sangre sucia.

A regañadientes, Harry sacó un pergamino de entre los pliegues de su capa roja y se lo mostró claramente a Malfoy. En él decía que durante toda la tarde, ellos tenían derecho para entrenar quidditch allí. El documento estaba firmado por McGonagall.

—Lo siento, Malfoy —dijo Harry con aspecto de no sentirlo en absoluto—. Hoy tendréis que entrenar en otra parte. ¿Por qué no os quedáis en las mazmorras y no salís de allí hasta el próximo curso?

Draco se estremeció. Jamás lo habría admitido en voz alta, pero se moría por hacer aquello que decía Potter: encerrarse en la sala común de las mazmorras y no salir nunca más de allí. Apretó los labios, molesto ante la humillación.

—¡Perdeos! —gritó alguien del equipo de Gryffindor que ya estaba esperando a su capitán y había visto a las serpientes cargados con sus uniformes de quidditch.

—¡Eso, marchaos de una vez! —secundó otra voz.

Draco apretó el palo de su escoba y sus nudillos pálidos adoptaron un tono aún más blanco. Miró a Zabini, que se encontraba a su lado y éste asintió con la cabeza imperceptiblemente, comunicándole que la mejor idea era marcharse de allí.

Pero entonces lo hizo, se giró de nuevo hacia Potter y vio a Hermione Granger, observándolo orgullosa, con su piel brillante y los ojos castaños posados en él, como si lo desafiara. Como si se creyera con derecho de mandar sobre él después de lo que había visto. Quiso sacar su varita y apuntar hacia ella, no vacilar ni un segundo antes de lanzar un hechizo. Quiso gritar y liberar toda la tensión que acumulaba en su interior desde hacía años.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, el joven rubio cerró los ojos y murmuró:

—Pronto Él habrá acabado con todos vosotros, malditos traidores a la sangre.

Sólo hizo falta un instante para que Harry y Ron intervinieran, saltando hacia Malfoy como si fueran dos leones atacando a una gacela. Malfoy se armó con su varita, sosteniéndola firmemente con su mano derecha, la mano no vacilaba y Hermione sintió verdadero terror al pensar que en cualquier momento él podía formular un hechizo que no sería precisamente inofensivo. Por primera vez veía capaz a Malfoy de lanzar una maldición imperdonable, de inmolarse a sí mismo de ese modo tan absurdo.

Vio que Harry y Ron estaban a punto de llegar al rubio y también distinguió el rostro oscuro y elegante de Blaise Zabini tratando de evitar el enfrentamiento.

Todo pasó ante sus ojos como a cámara lenta y la joven leona ni siquiera se movió cuando habló con voz potente y firme.

—¡Deteneos! —ordenó—. Parad, parad de una maldita vez.

Tanto Harry como Ron se giraron hacia ella, confusos y con las respiraciones agitadas. No sabían cómo reaccionar, pero se detuvieron al ver en la expresión de su amiga que era eso lo que debían hacer. Los dos chicos se quedaron parados, aún confundidos y se percataron de que varios alumnos más en el pasillo los miraban, expectantes.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Hermione miró a Malfoy, que áun apuntaba a sus amigos con su varita. Sus ojos fueron tan expresivos que el Slytherin se estremeció.

—Malfoy —advirtió Hermione con firmeza y entornó los ojos—, ya basta.

Con solo una mirada fue capaz de expresar muchas cosas. Le transmitió peligro, le transmitió rabia… y le dijo con sus ojos que, si él seguía adelante, estaba perdido.

Sintiendo un escalofrío, Draco mantuvo la vista en ella varios segundos más. Su corazón bombeaba a una velocidad increíble, como si todo en ese momento estuviera centrado en Hermione Granger, como si su voz y sus gestos fueran lo único que había en el mundo.

Y entonces bajó la varita. Sin hacer ningún sonido dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y su mirada gris fue aterradora, tanto que helaba los huesos.

Nunca antes alguien la había mirado con tanto odio, jamás. Pero aun así estaba cediendo, pues con un nudo en el estómago y las manos temblando de ira, Draco Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta para huir de la escena, apartando a codazos a todo aquel que se cruzara con él.

Sólo entonces, cuando él se había ido, Hermione se percató de que ella tampoco había respirado en un buen rato y sus pulmones parecían rogarle por un poco de aire. Se mareó al llenarlos de oxígeno y vio cómo todos a su alrededor la miraba con expresión de asombro. Había detenido la ira de Draco con solo unas palabras. Lo había controlado y nadie sabía por qué.

Antes de que nadie pudiera acercarse a ella, Hermione también huyó, en dirección contraria a la que había elegido Malfoy. Ni siquiera quiso hablar con Harry y Ron, que compartieron una mirada significativa, comprendiendo que había algo entre Draco y Hermione que ellos aún no sabían.

* * *

Antes de que Blaise llegara a la sala común de Slytherin, reparó en la sombra de alguien que se desdibujaba, medio oculta, tras una de las columnas del inmenso castillo en el que se encontraban. Tuvo un presentimiento y caminó en esa dirección lentamente, sabiendo de sobra lo que encontraría allí.

Pansy quería ocultarse, aunque él no sabía por qué. Atinó a distinguir su capa oscura rozando la pared y en cuanto dio un par de pasos más, la descubrió por fin.

La joven morena estaba apoyada sobre la columna, con los ojos verdes cerrados y su espalda rozando la piedra grisácea.

De repente ella abrió los ojos, sintiendo que alguien la estaba observando. No se extrañó demasiado cuando vio la figura alta y esbelta de Pansy, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

—Hola —susurró ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pansy suspiró, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Siempre tan encantador. ¿No?

Blaise se vio obligado a bufar ante esa contestación. Desde luego que él era encantador si comparaba con el modo en que ella lo trataba desde que el curso había comenzado. Cada vez que lo ignoraba, cada nuevo desplante suponía una derrota para él. Y aun así no podía dejar de quererla, porque seguía siendo Pansy, seguía siendo ella.

—No seas ridícula.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, molesto, pero le sorprendió que ella lo retuviera del brazo y lo obligara a girarse de nuevo hacia sus ojos color esmeralda pálida. Pansy alzó las cejas en un gesto sorprendido.

—Estás muy sensible, ¿no? ¿Qué sucede?

Blaise se forzó a sí mismo a deshacerse del agarre de la muchacha, recuperando de nuevo su libertad. Se colocó bien la capa del uniforme, como si Parkinson se la hubiera desordenado sobre el cuerpo y frunció el ceño al responder.

—Nada… nada, Pansy. Todo está bien.

—Sí, claro —se rio ella—. Y yo soy Premio Anual en Hufflepuff, ¿no? —De nuevo buscó sus ojos oscuros, asegurándose de que él se fijaba en ella—. ¿Qué pasa, Blaise? ¿Es por Draco?

El joven enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué crees que es por Draco?

—Lo he visto pasar hace un rato como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni siquiera me ha mirado al pasar por mi lado, aunque eso no termina de extrañarme. Está muy raro este año, ni siquiera parece él.

«Desde luego que no parece él, ahora es un mortífago… como tú», pensó Zabini.

—Está sufriendo —comentó él, pensando en su mejor amigo—, se siente solo.

Él intentaba remediarlo. Pasar tiempo con él, como cuando eran críos… pero Draco era de ese tipo de personas que prefería alejarse cuando sentía dolor. Y cuanto más solo se sentía, más ganas tenía de que todo el mundo se marchara de su alrededor; mas parecía querer que todos lo odiaran. Draco Malfoy era muy difícil de entender, era alguien que cuando sufría optaba por autodestruirse, controlar sus sentimientos hasta el punto de dañarse a sí mismo.

A Blaise le daba lástima contemplar a su amigo emprendiendo ese camino sin vuelta atrás.

—Todos nos sentimos solos —susurró Pansy, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. Es como debe ser, al menos por ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ya no somos solo alumnos de Hogwarts. Ahora formamos parte de algo y…

—Pansy, Draco y tú ya formabais parte de algo antes. ¿Acaso no lo crees?

La joven se mordió la lengua un instante antes de contestar algo que sabía, no le haría ninguna gracia a su amigo. Optó por cambiar de tema y parpadeó varias veces al tiempo que se alejaba de ese chico unos metros.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucedía, entonces, si no tiene nada que ver con Draco?

En un gesto que ella conocía perfectamente, Blaise Zabini se llevó la mano a su cabello corto y ensortijado y la pasó por toda su cabeza, suspirando.

—Sí, sí tiene que ver con él —admitió finalmente—. Está descontrolado. No deja de buscar problemas, quiere pelearse con todo el mundo… y al final van a expulsarlo del colegio.

Pansy se encogió de hombros con indolencia.

—Que lo hagan. Apuesto a que no le importa lo más mínimo.

Esto molestó a Blaise, que le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria a su amiga tras escuchar sus palabras.

—¡Es nuestro amigo, Pansy! Es Draco. No merece echarse a perder de este modo. Me da igual quién sea o lo que sea, ¿entiendes?

—No puedes controlar a todo el mundo, Blaise. No todo puede salir bien en la vida, ¡tienes que aprenderlo! —dijo ella, alzando la voz, aunque unos segundos después se quedó callada y cuando habló fue de un modo más tranquilo—. Él es fuerte, lo conocemos bien… pero Draco siempre ha tenido miedo. Ni siquiera sé a qué, imagino que tiene miedo a equivocarse, a no hacer lo correcto.

—¿A hacer lo que él desea por una vez en la vida y no lo que sus padres le piden? —sugirió Blaise, terminando la frase de su amiga—. No creo que Draco quiera participar en la guerra… pero imagino que le aterra hacerse a un lado. Creo que tiene miedo de hacer lo que desea y fracasar.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y Pansy supo que esta vez Blaise ya no solo hablaba de Draco, sino también de ella. Parkinson lo admitía en voz alta, era sincera consigo misma y con el resto del mundo: no quería formar parte de los mortífagos, pero debía hacerlo. Era igual que Draco, sólo que éste no era capaz de ser honesto ni siquiera consigo mismo.

Incómoda apartó la mirada.

—Draco hará lo que tenga que hacer al final. Estoy segura.

Blaise entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero se quedó callado antes de lograr hacerlo y entonces decidió que debía irse. La batalla con Pansy estaba perdida de ante mano. Antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su sala común, el joven miró una vez más a la Slytherin y habló:

—¿Sabes? Hoy ha sucedido algo muy raro. Draco estuvo a punto de enzarzarse en una pelea con Potter y Weasley. Han estado a punto de acabar en la enfermería después de lanzarse unos buenos hechizos…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué novedad! Esos Gryffindor no dejan de meterse donde nadie los llama…

—Eso no es todo. —La interrumpió él—. Ha sucedido algo extraño. Algo muy extraño.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, impacientándose.

—Antes de que la pelea comenzara… Granger les ha pedido que se detuvieran. Potter y Weasley se han quedado parados frente a Draco pero él… él también se ha detenido. Después se han mirado y… joder, Pansy. No sabes cómo ha sido. Parecía que tuvieran algo raro entre ellos, como si se conocieran y fueran enemigos desde hace una eternidad. No sólo como siempre se han mirado, había algo más en los ojos de ambos.

—¿Algo más? —La joven parecía interesada.

—Algo muy grande. Te juro que no sé cómo, pero he sentido que ambos se conocían bien, que compartían algo.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza. Casi podía imaginar cómo habían sido esas miradas que se habían dirigido, aunque ella no hubiera estado allí en esa escena.

—¿Y qué van a compartir Granger y Draco?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero me preocupa. Me preocupa mucho.

Pansy se acercó de nuevo a él y con confianza posó su mano sobre su hombro. El contacto le recordó tiempos pasados, cuando se abrazaban y se besaban. Cuando se susurraban sentimientos al oído y una sola caricia despertaba todos sus sentidos. La joven se aproximó a su oído, torturándolo como hacía tiempo que ya no lo hacía. Pudo notar su aroma en la nariz, acariciar el sonido de su voz.

—Lo averiguaremos —le susurró ella, rozando la oreja de Blaise—. Si algo es peligroso para Draco es estar cerca de alguien como Granger.

Zabini asintió con la cabeza, aún con el cuerpo paralizado, y Pansy se apartó por fin, avanzando hacia la sala común sin preocuparse de que él la siguiera o caminara a su lado. El Slytherin tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y caminar en la misma dirección que ella.

En esos momentos, Blaise Zabini pensaba que tenía en su cabeza más de una preocupación.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leerme :)**


	21. Capítulo 18

**Esto se empieza a poner intenso ;)**

 **Capítulo 18**

18- _«Sirius, por favor. Necesito que contestes mis cartas. ¿Dónde estás?» Hace más de dos meses que no me escribes. Debemos hablar, es urgente de verdad. Sirius hay algo que tengo que decirte.»_

 _-De Leah para Sirius, 8 de junio de 1981._

.

La fría brisa escocesa acariciaba las mejillas de Hermione, que se encontraba sentada sobre el frío suelo en uno de los pequeños patios exteriores de Hogwarts.

Todos los alumnos —o al menos los que no se encontraban estudiando— estaban dentro del colegio y Hermione había conseguido escaparse de Ginny durante unos minutos. Necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar.

De la pequeña carpetita que ella misma había fabricado extrajo los últimos cuatro sobres con cartas que le quedaban por leer y de repente se quedó con la boca abierta. No lo esperaba, pero al tomar los sobres con las manos descubrió algo inesperado: dos de ellos ni siquiera estaban abiertos.

¿Cómo podía ser? Su mente trabajó rápidamente, buscando una explicación. ¿Por qué Sirius no leería las dos últimas cartas que Leah le había mandado? Apretó los labios y consultó las fechas: databan de noviembre del 1981 y de febrero de 1982.

—Pero Sirius ya debía de estar en Azkaban para entonces… —susurró para sí misma, sin comprender la situación.

Si esas cartas habían llegado a Sirius cuando éte ya estaba en la prisión mágica, ¿cómo habían acabado todas las cartas en la mansión de los Black en esa pequeña caja escondida en el cuarto de Sirius?

Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad y habría comenzado a formular hipótesis si no hubiera sido por el sonido de unos pasos muy cerca de ella que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Supo que se trataba de Draco Malfoy sin necesidad de ver su cara. Caminaba con pasos lentos pero decididos y sus zapatos resonaban sobre la piedra del patio.

Hermione guardó todas las cartas en su pequeña carpeta y la cerró, escondiéndola en su mochila, entre los demás libros del colegio.

—¿Aún sigues con las dichosas cartas?

El atrevimiento de Malfoy, que al fin y al cabo la había pillado in fraganti, la ponía de mal humor, pero se limitó a apretar los labios y no perder la calma.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Para su sorpresa, antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar levantándose del suelo para volver al interior de Hogwarts, Draco se dejó caer a su lado, flexionando sus piernas largas hasta acercarlas a su pecho y con la espalda apoyada en el gran muro de piedra que los refugiaba del crudo y gélido viento de la calle.

Hermione se fijó en los labios del joven, que habían adoptado un tono rojizo, al igual que sus manos. Se preguntó si estarían fríos al contacto con la piel.

—No creas que me importa. No malgasto mi tiempo pensando en muertos.

Hermione tomó aire un instante, sin más ganas ya de seguir controlándose.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

Se sorprendió a sí misma, tanto por su rudeza como por sus malas palabras. Ella trataba de hablar correctamente siempre y de hecho solía reprender a Ron y a Ginny cada vez que éstos utilizaban ese tipo de vocabulario que ella acababa de usar.

—¿No te decían tus padres que a las personas que hablan así hay que lavarles la boca?

Hermione se carcajeó sonoramente.

—No vayas a decirme ahora que has recibido una educación mejor que la mía, porque entonces voy a comenzar a creer que también tienes sentido del humor.

—Ja, ja. Muy ocurrente, Granger. Y muy noble, digno de Gryffindor.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? —preguntó, molesta—. Porque doy por hecho que no has venido hasta aquí para tener una charla conmigo, ¿no, Malfoy?

—Muy observadora.

La mirada asesina de Hermione le advirtió de que, si no iba al grano cuanto antes, acabaría sacando su varita y apuntándolo con ella sin dudar.

—¿Qué quieres, maldita sea?

—Respuestas.

Ella lo miró significativamente.

—Imagino que no son precisamente las del examen de pociones o de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¿no?

—Quiero que me expliques algunas cosas.

La preocupación brillaba en los ojos de Draco. Sabía que debía andarse con cuidado con Hermione, que ella era demasiado lista.

—¿Y yo qué gano a cambio?

—Nada.

—Dame respuestas tú también y tendremos un trato.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y finalmente alzó las palmas de las manos de forma teatral.

—Si en algo va a ayudarte eso… —cedió—. Una pregunta, una respuesta. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione tomó aire, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Esa especie de juego con Draco Malfoy podía ser muy arriesgado. Debía tener cuidado para salir ganando con ese intercambio que ambos iban a realizar.

Hermione tomó la iniciativa:

—Comenzaré yo —dijo sin darle ocasión a rebatir—. ¿Eres un mortífago?

Draco miró al cielo al tiempo que suspiraba. Imaginaba que diría algo así.

—¿Por qué preguntas una cosa que ya sabes?

—Porque quiero escucharte decirlo.

Al cabo de unos segundos él asintió con la cabeza, confirmándolo una vez más. No hubo orgullo ni felicidad en su rostro, tan solo plena aceptación.

—Ahora es mi turno. ¿Qué saben tus amigos sobre… eso?

—Nada.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Draco frunció el ceño, sin creérselo.

—Sé sincera. Yo lo he sido.

—Lo hago. No saben nada. No se lo he dicho a nadie.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora no es tu turno, Malfoy, sino el mío —le recordó—. ¿Desde hace cuándo eres un mortífago?

Draco bajó los ojos.

—Desde hace cinco meses.

Hermione echó cuentas. Debió de ser en ese verano pasado, cuando Fred y Sirius ya habían muerto. Sólo con pensarlo se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Ahora dímelo, Granger. ¿Por qué no les has contado a tus amigos o a los profesores lo que viste?

Hermione no quería contestar, era algo difícil para ella, pero escuchar de los labios del propio muchacho que efectivamente se había convertido en un militante del bando enemigo la descompuso.

Cuando Hermione se dispuso a contestar por fin, miró a Draco a los ojos. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan cerca de él, jamás lo había sentido tan real… bueno, sólo en una ocasión; el día del castigo, cuando él había llorado y ella le había consolado, calmando su dolor.

—¿Y qué más voy a hacer? —susurró, con una mezcla de desesperación y… ¿dulzura?—. Si Harry y Ron se enteran, querrán matarte. Si se lo cuento a los profesores, te expulsarán de Hogwarts.

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa lo que me pase? —gruñó Draco, notando su pulso acelerarse mientras un nudo se formaba poco a poco en su garganta.

—No quiero que te suceda nada malo, ni a ti ni a nadie más, Malfoy. ¡Entiéndelo, por Merlín! Ya hemos perdido a demasiada gente. Todos mueren a mi alrededor, sus vidas se acaban de repente y no hay nada más que hacer… No quiero que nadie más sufra. Me gustaría poder agitar mi varita y que esta pesadilla acabe, no perder a nadie más.

Jamás en toda su vida habría imaginado que Hermione Granger intervendría por él; por una causa tan… perdida.

Ella quería que la guerra acabara y no estaba cegada por el rencor, como creía que estaría. Al fin y al cabo él formaba parte de aquellos que habían asesinado a gente realmente importante para ella, incluso a su novio. Y aun así, ella anteponía la paz a la venganza. Por primera vez Malfoy pensó que Hermione era demasiado buena. Quizás nunca había conocido a alguien que lo fuera tanto.

Se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera pensó antes de hablar. Las palabras abandonaron sus labios, sin preguntarle a su cabeza.

—A mí tampoco me gusta esto. —Su voz fue tan suave que Hermione creyó que se lo estaba imaginando—. Estoy harto de toda esta basura.

Los labios de Hermione se entreabrieron al oírlo y sintió su respiración pesada. Draco la sorprendió componiendo una sonrisa torcida.

—Cualquiera diría que no te lo esperabas.

—Creí que a ti…

«No te importaba nada». Antes de decir esas palabras, Hermione se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

—Yo también tengo familia, Granger. Y amigos que mueren o acaban en Azkaban. El equipo de Harry Potter da por hecho que ellos son los únicos sufriendo por la guerra… pero no es cierto.

Definitivamente Hermione se quedó sin palabras ante esto. Ella había sido sincera al admitir que estaba preocupada por él, pero Draco… él había reconocido su propia debilidad, algo que jamás habría hecho delante de ella.

¿Pero qué más daba ya? Hermione Granger lo había visto lloriqueando como un niño, suplicándole que hiciera parar el profundo dolor que sentía con la marca tenebrosa. ¿Qué más le quedaba por ver de él?

—¿Y entonces por qué te convertiste en uno de ellos?

—Por lealtad —respondió Draco sin dudar un segundo—. ¿Y tú por qué elegiste tu bando y no el del Lord Oscuro?

La pregunta en sí era absurda, pero Hermione entendía lo que él quería decir con eso. Draco no se había unido a los mortífagos porque quisiera pelear o porque creyera que eso era lo correcto, sino por algo mucho más profundo; por apoyar a su familia, por no dejarlos solos pendiendo de un hilo.

Al fin y al cabo su razón no era muy distinta a la suya propia. Hermione quería ver a Lord Voldemort derrotado por todo el daño que él había hecho. Por Harry y sus padres, por Fred y Ron, por el resto de los Weasley, por Sirius y Leah…

—Por lealtad —contestó Hermione también al cabo de unos segundos.

Miró a Draco a los ojos y su piel se erizó. Estos eran grises, con rayitas plateadas en su interior. Sus pestañas, un poco más oscuras que su cabello casi blanco, eran largas y espesas. Vio en Draco algo distinto, algo que no era gélido y vacío como de costumbre.

Él se levantó de golpe, como despertando de un trance en el que no sabía que estaba inmerso. Se aclaró la garganta, molesto consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia en sus defensas y haber hablado más de la cuenta.

—Tengo que volver —se disculpó, sin saber aún por qué lo hacía.

Hermione reaccionó al momento.

—Espera. —Lo retuvo—. Una pregunta más, por favor.

Draco apretó los labios. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué podría decir ella y se encontraba vulnerable en su presencia.

—Dijimos una pregunta por otra y yo ya no tengo nada más que saber.

Su voz sonó más fría de lo que cabría esperar tras su reciente sinceridad, aun así ella no se desanimó y continuó mirándolo con intensidad.

—Fuiste tú quien quiso hablar, me merezco una más por haber cedido en eso, ¿no?

Draco pareció calibrar la idea unos segundos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Hermione lo miraba desde el suelo, con la cabeza alta y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué más quieres saber?

Hermione no dudó ni un segundo.

—¿Leah está viva?

Los labios de Draco se fruncieron al escucharla. Pensó en mentir, en hacerla sufrir, pero finalmente decidió que no valía la pena; de todas formas esa charla ya lo había cambiado todo entre ellos.

—No lo sé —contestó muy serio—. Pero tampoco importa ya.

Después se fue. Caminó con pasos largos hasta desaparecer tras el muro que conducía de nuevo al interior de Hogwarts. Hermione compuso una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada. Malfoy acababa de abrir de nuevo una puerta en su mente: Leah podía estar viva aún.

Con las manos frías por el viento, acarició una vez más la carpeta que contenía las cartas de Leah.

Había descubierto que ni siquiera Draco Malfoy era solo oscuridad.

.

 **Gracias por leer. Me encaaaaaanta escribir este fanfic y espero que disfrutéis mucho con él :)**


	22. Capítulo 19

**¡Hola hola! Aquí vuelvo con el capítulo 19. Agarráos porque vienen curvas y se avecinan novedades. Entre ellas, comienzo un poquito a presentar otra de las parejas del fic que, aunque al principio me pareció muy extraña para meterla, ahora tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre ellos. ¿Sabríais decirme de qué pareja se trata? Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

 **Capítulo 19**

19- _«Estoy embarazada…»_

-De Leah para Sirius, 15 noviembre de 1981.

...

El sábado 13 de diciembre de 1997 comenzaron oficialmente las vacaciones de Navidad de Hogwarts. Por todas partes se podían encontrar alumnos corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, arrastrando sus baúles y cargando sus equipajes para pasar las fiestas en su casa. Otros muchos, por el contrario, paseaban de forma relajada por el edificio, pues pasarían allí los días de Navidad.

Una gran cantidad de familias de magos se habían decidido por mantener a sus hijos allí durante las vacaciones, pues temían que si regresaban a casa esto pudiera suponerles algún tipo de problema.

Las muertes habían remitido en los últimos meses, pero aun así nadie estaba tranquilo en el mundo mágico y pocas personas se atrevían a salir de su casa solas, ni siquiera a plena luz del día.

En la Sala común de Slytherin, Blaise leía con tranquilidad frente a la chimenea. A su lado, su amigo Theodore Nott también ojeaba un libro de pociones en el que hacía pequeños apuntes de vez en cuando. A Zabini le gustaba que Nott no fuera el tipo de persona que hablaba demasiado, al contrario. El joven de piel pálida y ojos verdes era callado y serio, con una inteligencia muy evidente y un gran porcentaje de astucia.

Nott era uno de los pocos miembros de Slytherin que había declarado en público numerosas veces su desprecio por la guerra y las ideas que la habían propiciado. Por esa razón algunos de los alumnos de su casa ya no hablaban con él y se limitaban a ignorarle, a fingir que no existía.

Zabini lo seguía teniendo entre sus amigos cercanos de todas formas y, aunque fuera sorprendente, también Pansy y Draco lo consideraban parte de su grupo.

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la sala común de las mazmorras, pues el Expreso de Hogwarts partiría en apenas unos minutos. Ellos, aun así, pasarían las fiestas en el colegio por decisión propia. Era su último año allí y querían recordarlo.

Malfoy había salido hacía cerca de una hora con apenas una bolsa como equipaje. Su amigo se encontraba elegante y sombrío, como siempre. La que no había abandonado aún el colegio era Pansy Parkinson, razón por la cual Blaise se veía obligado a lanzar miradas furtivas a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

Como si lo hubiera previsto, escuchó el sonido del baúl bajando por las escaleras y en cuanto alzó su rostro se encontró con ella. El cabello oscuro de Pansy rodeaba su rostro como si fuera un halo oscuro. Ella no sonreía y, aunque sus ojos se cruzaron, la joven apartó la mirada.

A pesar de saber que la molestaría, Zabini se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Te vas?

—Eso creo —contestó ella sarcásticamente—, oh, mira, ¡mi baúl! Sí, creo que eso significa que me voy.

Blaise hizo caso omiso a su modo de hablarle. Sabía que ella no era así, que la Pansy Parkinson que no era mortífaga jamás le habría hablado de un modo tan hiriente.

—Llevas equipaje como para un año —comentó Zabini tratando de componer una pequeña sonrisa—. Como si no fueras a volver.

Pansy se quedó en silencio tras escuchar esto y soltó el baúl, que cayó pesado sobre el suelo de piedra. Después lo miró a los ojos, diciéndolo todo en un solo segundo. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente y Blaise sintió que empalidecía. ¿De verdad había acertado? ¿Pansy Parkinson pensaba marcharse para no volver?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Él quiere tenerme luchando a su lado —susurró ella—. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, me reuniré con ellos en un par de días.

¿Qué podía hacer Blaise? Le habría encantado cerrar la puerta y todas las ventanas, evitar que ella pudiera salir de allí y desaparecer de su lado. Pero Pansy se iba a la guerra, a colaborar con los mortífagos, a convertirse en una asesina o una torturadora. A partir de ahí sólo habría dos opciones: Azkaban o la muerte. Blaise se estremeció.

—No vayas, por favor —suplicó con un hilo de voz.

Contra todo pronóstico, Pansy tomó aire un instante y se acercó al cuerpo cálido del chico. Alzó la mano, posándola en su barbilla y acarició su mentón completamente. Después le dedicó una sonrisa, una de esas que él llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver.

—Cada uno elige su camino, ¿no? —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Yo te elijo a ti.

—Ese camino no existe.

Blaise suspiró, sin dejar de sentir la suavidad de las manos de Pansy sobre él. De repente quería besarla, tanto que le dolía el pecho por ese sentimiento. Ella lo rechazaría y lo sabía, eso era lo más humillante. Aun así, el muchacho quiso intentarlo y con lentitud acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Durante un glorioso instante los labios de ambos se rozaron. Duró apenas un segundo, pero sucedió. Acto seguido Pansy giró la cara, haciendo que la boca de él rozara su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y ambos permanecieron en esa posición durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Las manos de Zabini temblaban cuando fue ella la que se separó primero. Al fin y al cabo, Pansy era quien poseía más autocontrol de los dos.

Al momento, su gesto se transformó y pareció una vez más como si jamás se hubieran tocado. Ni siquiera segundos antes.

—Te veo en otra vida, Zabini. —Se despidió Pansy.

No esperó una respuesta, tan solo tomó su baúl y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala común.

Blaise tardó demasiado tiempo en reaccionar cuando ella se fue. Recordaba su capa negra por encima de la ropa, el modo en el que ella andaba y el olor de su piel, que le recordaba momentos muy felices que ya no estaban, que se habían evaporado.

Cuando el chico regresó de nuevo al lugar en el que estaba antes y abrió el libro una vez más por la página en que lo había dejado, Theo Nott levantó la vista de las páginas del suyo y lo miró con los labios apretados, aunque con gesto afable.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con sincera preocupación.

Blaise necesitó suspirar antes de poder hablar siquiera una palabra.

—Más o menos —respondió.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

No sabía si quería hacerlo. Ser Slytherin no significaba precisamente ser muy abierto en cuanto a expresar los sentimientos. Pero el dolor de su pecho le decía que debía hacer algo, contar con alguien.

—Ahora no.

Theo no insistió, se encogió de hombros y siguió anotando datos importantes en su libro de pociones. Blaise cerró el libro y se recostó en su sillón de piel, cerrando los ojos y tratando de saber qué debía hacer a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Ginny entornó los ojos y acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa antes de besar en los labios a Harry. Él le devolvió el beso, apoyándose en la puerta del vagón.

El expreso aún no se había puesto en marcha y los alumnos que volvían a casa por Navidad entraban en el tren trémulamente, cargando sus pequeños equipajes y con aire satisfecho. Por fin tendrían un par de semanas de vacaciones, eso era una franca alegría siempre.

—Shh… nos van a escuchar —susurró Ginny cuando Harry introdujo sus manos por dentro de su camisa de cuadros con un gemido ronco.

—¿Quién? —murmuró el moreno al tiempo que le besaba el cuello a la joven—. Todavía no ha entrado nadie…

Ella se dejó llevar unos segundos. Dejó que los labios de Harry Potter pasearan por su clavícula y sus dedos jugaran a acariciar distintos puntos de su espalda. Se apretó contra él y gimió suavemente.

Durante apenas un instante se distrajeron tanto que no escucharon que, por fin, algunas personas sí comenzaban a subir al vagón.

—Dime que no acabo de ver esto —le suplicó Ron a Hermione al tiempo que se cubría los ojos azules con una mano.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que para Ron era violento presenciar esos momentos, pero tanto Harry como Ginny eran particularmente… explosivos en cuanto a su relación.

La pareja se separó al instante, en cuanto escucharon las voces. Ginny le lanzó una pequeña mirada de reproche al Niño que Vivió. Potter se encogió de hombros en una silenciosa disculpa y después se dirigió a sus amigos.

—De vuelta al mundo real, ¿no?

Abrió la puerta de su compartimento y entró en él junto a Ginny. Ron y Hermione los siguieron, pero aún no habían entrado en su pequeño cubículo cuando una figura cruzó el estrecho pasillo corriendo.

Con el cabello rubio platinado y largo hasta los hombros, Astoria Greengrass pasó frente a ellos con la cabeza muy alta. Sus ojos oscuros se dirigían al final del vagón, donde se sentaría junto a algún grupo de Slytherins, como siempre. Su piel pálida parecía brillar, perfecta. Sus labios eran de color melocotón y brillaban como si se acabara de aplicar un bálsamo.

Hermione tragó saliva. No solía encontrársela en Hogwarts, pero las últimas veces que lo había hecho, sólo había podido pensar en una cosa: ¿cuánto sabía ella de Draco Malfoy? ¿Era consciente de que era un mortífago? ¿Le habría dicho su novio algo sobre su novedosa y problemática relación?

Cuando Astoria pasó junto a ellos, su férrea autodeterminación por no perder ni un instante de su tiempo fijándose en los Gryffindor flaqueó. Fue casi involuntario, sus ojos se giraron un instante y miró a Hermione. Se le heló la sangre, pensó en su hermano Paul y en lo que él le había arrebatado a Granger. Aún más doloroso fue cruzarse con los ojos de Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo, para su sorpresa, correspondió a su mirada y esto le dio un vuelco al corazón. Por un momento creyó que lo sabía. Que sacaría su varita y la atacaría con ella, gritando que su hermano había matado al gemelo Weasley. Pero no lo hizo.

Ron y Astoria se miraron, sí, pero nada en la mirada de él reveló que supiera lo sucedido y tampoco hubo ningún detalle en ella que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos. Tan solo conectaron un segundo y la piel de la rubia se puso de gallina.

Apartó la mirada al cabo de unos momentos, como si nada hubiera pasado, y siguió caminando con la barbilla aún más alta que antes. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a no pensar en ello. Como si eso funcionara y pudiera olvidarse del tema. Astoria siguió el consejo de Draco e intentó dejar de sentir.

* * *

El salto que Hermione pegó en su asiento y su sollozo ahogado alertaron a todos. Harry, Ron y Ginny se quedaron mirándola fijamente mientras ella comenzaba a temblar.

El tren llevaba ya más de una hora de recorrido hacia Londres y todo transcurría de forma tranquila. Todo menos Hermione, que había tomado las cartas de Leah de su carpetita unos minutos antes y se había entretenido desde entonces leyendo.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? —Harry se alarmó al ver los ojos de su amiga llenándose de lágrimas de repente—. ¿Estás bien?

Hermione tomó aire con dificultad, con manos temblorosas y la carta entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió Ginny.

Entonces Hermione reaccionó de repente, llevándose el dorso de la mano a su boca y cubriéndola con él. Cerró los ojos, rezando por no llorar, y lo consiguió. Después alzó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con tres pares de ojos que la miraban como si su amiga se hubiera transformado de repente en un hipogrifo que ocupara todo el compartimento.

—No puede ser… —susurró Hermione—. No es posible.

—¿Qué has leído? ¿Qué pone? —preguntó Ron, tentado de arrancar la carta de entre sus manos.

Ella apartó la vista de la carta hasta llevarla de nuevo a la carpetita donde guardaba el resto de escritos. Allí llamaba la atención un sobre cerrado, el único que aún lo estaba. También la carta que ella tenía en la mano había estado sellada minutos antes, lo que evidenciaba que Sirius jamás había llegado a leerla. Eso era, definitivamente, lo que más le quitaba el sueño.

Le quedaba solo una carta más por leer. Y la que tenía entre sus dedos contenía un mensaje para el que ella no estaba preparada.

—He abierto esta carta —susurró, señalando el papel que tenía en las manos—. Estaba sellada, Sirius nunca llegó a leerla.

Sabía que quizás debería haber parado ahí. No haber abierto ninguno de los sobres cerrados, haberlo dejado en una historia de amor adolescente entre el padrino de Harry y una chica muggle. Pero no había podido hacerlo, le parecía impensable dejar la historia en esos momentos.

—¿Y cómo ha llegado a estar con el resto?

—No lo sé —respondió Hermione—. Yo tampoco entiendo eso, pero… Merlín, chicos. No puede ser.

—¿El qué? ¡No estamos entendiendo nada, Hermione! —exclamó Harry.

Fue entonces cuando ella recordó que era la única que había leído de cabo a rabo mil veces cada una de las cartas de Leah. Era ella quien conocía su historia de verdad, la que había decidido vivirla junto a Leah y a Sirius, pese a no estar con ella ninguno de los dos.

—Lo que acabo de leer… lo cambia todo. Todo.

Ninguno volvió a hablar. Tan solo la miraron, dubitativamente. Cualquiera habría podido decir que Hermione Granger se había vuelto loca, pues no sabía cómo proseguir con sus palabras. Le tomó un gran esfuerzo reunir el aire en sus pulmones para poder hablar con claridad y después miró hacia Harry, que era el más afectado por la noticia que estaba a punto de darles. No sabía a lo que afectaría, pero de ser como ella se imaginaba… esa marcaría una gran diferencia.

—Chicos… Leah… —le costó hacerse una idea a cómo debía decir sus siguientes palabras, por lo que optó por cerrar los ojos mientras ellas abandonaban sus labios—. Leah escribió en esta carta que estaba embarazada.

Sus tres amigos se quedaron pasmados. Harry palideció.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó Ginny sin dar crédito aún—. ¿De Sirius?

—Eso es.

—Pero eso significa… —Ron tragó saliva, aún sin ser capaz de pronunciarlo todo.

—Efectivamente —prosiguió Hermione—. Significa que, si Leah consiguió sobrevivir…

—Sirius tiene un hijo en alguna parte —terminó Harry, aún sin pestañear.

Después, los ojos de su amigo comenzaron a humedecerse poco a poco. Si eso era cierto, el descubrimiento acababa de cambiar sus vidas.

...

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? No olvidéis dejarme un review con vuestras impresiones, pensamientos sobre el fic... ¡me dan muchísima alegría! Siento no contestarlos a todos todos, porque soy un desastre, ¡pero cada vez que leo vuestros comentarios me inspiro! Mañana me voy de vacaciones y estaré durante unos días alejada, quizás sin internet, pero seguiré escribiendo. ¡No os asustéis!**

 **Mil besos.**


	23. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 _20- «Llevo más de tres meses sin saber nada de ti. Has desaparecido y no he podido volver a ver a Remus. Oí que James y Lily han muerto, Sirius, pero no sé nada de ti. Absolutamente nada. No entiendo qué sucede aún, sólo quiero que vuelvas. Nunca voy a dejar de esperarte, Sirius Black. Nunca. Te amo.»_

 _-_ De Leah para Sirius, 20 de febrero de 1982.

...

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Hermione en cuanto leyó la última frase que Leah le había dedicado a Sirius. Sintió que su alma se rompía, como si ella misma fuera Leah, una pobre joven que de un día para otro había perdido a la persona con la que compartía su corazón.

A fin de cuentas, eso también le había sucedido a ella, ¿no? Un día, Fred se había ido. Lo habían matado y ya nunca volvería. Era desgarrador.

La joven dobló la carta cuidadosamente y la introdujo en su sobre, contemplando el resto de cartas que ya había abierto y que también guardaba con celo en esa pequeña carpeta. Ya había acabado: la historia de Leah y Sirius terminaba en esa carta: Leah diciendo «te amo» sin saber si él volvería, sin saber donde estaba. Si al menos alguien le hubiera hablado sobre Azkaban, si hubiera tenido idea de que Sirius había escapado de la prisión cuatro años antes…

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Hermione se apresuró a guardar la carpeta en su mochila cuando su madre entró a su habitación sin llamar. Se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y fingió una sonrisa.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy muy bien.

Su madre, Anne Jane Granger, era muy parecida a ella: baja, con el cabello muy rizado y unos ojos castaños y vivos enmarcados por largas pestañas y unas cejas muy definidas.

Anne se sentó sobre la cama de su hija y contempló a Hermione durante unos segundos. Sus ojos enrojecidos y su expresión pensativa le decían que algo sucedía, pero Hermione no hablaría de eso, lo tenía claro. Hacía años que había aprendido que existían ciertas cosas que ella jamás compartiría ya con su hija. No podría ayudarla nunca más con los deberes de la escuela, ni acompañarla el día de su graduación o ayudarla a buscar un trabajo. Su hija era una bruja y ella no formaba parte de ese mundo mágico y emocionante que la rodeaba.

Aun así, Anne lo había aceptado y vivía con ello día a día desde hacía siete años. Henry y ella debían ver a su hija como lo que realmente era: una muchacha increíble, tanto que había nacido siendo mágica.

—Hermione, mi vida —susurró, componiendo una sonrisa cálida—. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿lo sabes? Puede que no lo entienda bien, pero siempre voy a apoyarte.

—Muchas gracias, mamá —respondió en voz baja Hermione.

—¿Es por Harry o Ron? —insistió Anne una vez más—. O ese chico tan molesto de Slytherin, Malfoy. ¿Te ha hecho algo esta vez?

Años atrás, Hermione siempre había regresado a casa durante las vacaciones con miles de cosas que contar sobre Malfoy: desde cuando la había empujado o insultado en la visita a Hogsmeade hasta las miradas de odio que le dirigía en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—No es Malfoy, mamá. Tengo dieciocho años, las cosas ya no son iguales con él.

—¿Y qué importa la edad que tengas, Hermione? La gente que es verdaderamente insoportable a los doce años lo sigue siendo a los cuarenta. Te lo aseguro.

Ese comentario hizo reír a Hermione, que se sintió muy cercana a su madre en esos momentos. Había mil cosas que no podía contarle ni a ella ni a su padre, no quería que temieran por ella ni que se sintieran inseguros por su culpa. Trataba de no hablarles nunca de Lord Voldemort ni de la guerra que cada vez se volvía más sangrienta entre ellos.

—Creo que él… sí ha cambiado, mamá. Deberías verlo, ha vivido algunas cosas que… no lo sé, Draco Malfoy ya no es como antes.

La mirada comprensiva de su madre siempre la reconfortaba.

—Te entiendo, cariño. Y me alegro de que haya sido así, entonces. Espero que ese chico llegue a ser una buena persona y olvide de una vez todas esas cosas que me contabas antes. —Anne se acercó y acarició el cabello rizado de Hermione con cariño, la miró a los ojos—. Sé que no me hablas como cuando eras niña ya, Hermione. Imagino que algo pasa, lo veo en tus ojos desde hace un tiempo… pero tienes que saber que tu padre y yo estamos aquí para cualquier cosa. ¿De acuerdo? No somos magos, eso está claro, pero seguimos siendo tus padres y moveremos cielo y tierra por ti sin necesidad de magia si es necesario.

Con un mudo sollozo, Hermione abrazó a su madre mientras apretaba con fuerza los ojos, evitando llorar de nuevo. Ella siempre la hacía sentir bien de nuevo.

* * *

La primera vez que Pansy Parkinson se encontró frente al Lord Tenebroso, las piernas no dejaban de temblarle. Sus padres la miraban a unos metros de distancia, con una mezcla de preocupación y orgullo. Nunca se sabía cómo podía reaccionar Voldemort con sus mortífagos.

Pansy vestía una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y su cabeza estaba tapada por una capucha gruesa. Miraba hacia el suelo en un gesto de sumisión y pudo ver por debajo del pico de su caperuza los pies descalzos y grisáceos de Lord Voldemort acercarse a ella.

—Por fin nos encontramos con un miembro fiel de nuestra causa —clamó el mago, con voz grave y malévola. Pansy se estremeció—. Has esperado mucho para unirte a nuestras filas.

—Sí, señor —dijo con voz firme, aunque sin dejar de temblar por dentro.

En ese momento, con la niebla de ese bosque cubriendo cada centímetro del lugar, Pansy notaba su piel tensarse a cada nuevo sonido que escuchaba a su alrededor. Tenía miedo, tanto como nunca había sentido. Por primera vez, Voldemort había convocado una reunión y ella debía asistir.

Pensó en Blaise, en sus palabras suaves y el temor expresado en ellas. Blaise Zabini no quería que ella se marchara de su lado y ella tampoco quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba de otra alternativa. Ella lo quería y lo hacía desde hacía años, pero su familia iba por delante. Siempre.

—Tengo una misión para ti, Pansy Parkinson. Probarás que me eres fiel, que eres una de nosotros.

El corazón de Pansy dio un vuelco, pero no se atrevió a alzar la vista para fijarla en Voldemort. Sabía que su aspecto era terrorífico, no necesitaba mirarlo para ser consciente de eso.

—¿Cuál es la misión, mi señor? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Eso pareció molestarlo, pues Voldemort tardó unos segundos en contestar y pudo sentir cómo los Parkinson le enviaban una mirada reprobatoria desde el otro lado del círculo en el que se hallaban.

—No tengas tanta prisa. No hay motivo para tenerla, nosotros actuamos despacio… pero mortíferamente.

Escuchó la risa de Voldemort acompañando sus palabras y por debajo de sus pies pudo observar a Nagini, su serpiente, pasando a apenas unos centímetros de ella, serpenteando por el suelo y dejando entrever su lengua viperina al emitir un horrible siseó. Pansy se tensó, a punto de gritar, pero consiguió contenerse mientras el animal acariciaba sus tobillos antes de dirigirse a su amo. Se quedó callada, no quería volver a meter la pata, y supo que el mago iba a cambiar de tema, olvidándose de ella.

—Tengo una misión más importante primero y no es para ninguno de vosotros… —dijo Voldemort—, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy… vuestro hijo tiene una buena oportunidad para demostrarme fidelidad.

El matrimonio cruzó una mirada. Narcissa sintió su corazón subiéndosele hasta la garganta cuando observó los ojos grises y ausentes de su marido, algo enrojecidos y con profundas ojeras bajo ellos. Negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y él también pareció compartir su desasosiego.

—No, por favor… no. Draco no —susurró en voz muy baja.

A su lado, su hermana Bellatrix emitió una profunda carcajada.

—Sí, es hora de que el pequeño Malfoy muestre su lealtad.

Lord Voldemort pareció aprobar ese comentario, pues se giró hacia Bellatrix con convicción.

—Tú serás la encargada, Bellatrix, de hacerle llegar mi mensaje.

—Sin dudarlo, mi señor.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se estableció en el horrible rostro de Voldemort y le confirió un aire aún más oscuro mientras sus ojos rojos y rasgados se entrecerraban con deleite.

—Como ya dije… es hora de terminar con Harry Potter.

Algunos mortífagos estallaron en carcajadas frías, compartiendo la opinión de Voldemort. Otros, como Pansy Parkinson, tan solo cerraron los ojos y desearon desaparecer de allí.

...

 **Muchas gracias por leerme. :)  
**


	24. Capítulo 21 (3)

Capítulo 21

*3*

Adhara nació el 10 de julio de 1982, lejos de su hogar. Su padre no estaba con ella, tampoco nadie de su familia. Solo eran su madre y ella.

Leah sabía que la buscaban y ni siquiera entendía por qué. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso? Solo se había enamorado de un mago y que ella supiera, eso no era ningún delito.

Sirius había desaparecido. Un día, simplemente, ya no estaba allí y no contestaba a ninguna de sus cartas. Leah había sabido enseguida que lo habían matado, que ese mago tenebroso del que tanto había oído hablar a Sirius entre susurros, había acabado con su amor. Intentó ponerse en contacto con sus amigos pero solo consiguió romper aún más su corazón: James y Lily Potter habían muerto y todo el mundo decía que Sirius había sido el causante, que incluso había acabado con su amigo Peter… como si él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, como si ellos no hubieran sido la verdadera familia de Sirius.

Trató de ponerse en contacto con Remus, pero no lo consiguió. Leah se encontró cada vez más insegura, alguien la acechaba y temía correr la misma suerte que los amigos de Sirius. Por eso había tomado una decisión tan difícil, de todas formas no quería poner en peligro a su familia y, ¿qué más le quedaba allí?

Nunca llegó a enterarse del paradero de Sirius, de su la larga condena en Azkaban y tampoco recibió ninguna de las cartas que Remus le envió, intentando localizarla. Nadie volvió a saber nada sobre ella.

Un día como otro cualquiera, Leah tan solo desapareció.


	25. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

La taza de chocolate de Astoria humeaba sobre la mesa mientras la joven rubia bebía pequeños sorbos. Draco la miraba en silencio a su lado, su cabeza estaba en otra parte en esos momentos.

La pequeña cafetería estaba prácticamente vacía y Draco sabía que ese era uno de los pocos lugares en el que querrían servirle sin armar ningún escándalo o echarlo a la calle. Al otro lado de la cafetería una bruja cubierta con una capa negra y mohosa tosía cada pocos segundos, bebiendo whisky de fuego sin cesar. El callejón Knockturn siempre era un buen lugar al que acudir en su posición: nadie hacía preguntas, nadie lo miraba de más.

—¿Cómo te encuentras en Malfoy Manor? —preguntó Astoria, alzando sus ojos oscuros.

—Estoy bien —contestó Draco como por inercia—. Todo marcha correctamente.

Astoria no lo creyó, desde luego. Malfoy parecía atormentado.

—¿De veras? Draco… sabes que puedes venir a mi casa, mis padres se alegrarán mucho si decides pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

Draco fingió una débil sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, Astoria —repitió—. Prefiero estar solo, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que salir de Malfoy Manor sea la mejor idea ahora.

Ella suspiró. Desde hacía tiempo sentía cómo su relación con Draco se enfriaba a cada día. Ellos nunca habían sido especialmente apasionados respecto a sentimientos, pero al menos eran leales, siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro. Y ahora Astoria notaba cómo Draco se había alejado hasta el punto de mantenerla totalmente al margen de todo, de su vida.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarte, Draco. Te juro que daría lo que fuera por hacerlo.

—Yo no necesito ayuda —respondió él, reacio.

Astoria tomó aire y se inclinó sobre la mesa un instante, estiró su brazo y tomó el de él un instante. Con suavidad acarició la marca tenebrosa por encima de la tela negra que la cubría y Draco sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con quien-tú-sabes?

Draco apretó los labios.

—No lo sé, no lo tengo claro aún.

Astoria negó con la cabeza y su cabello rubio cayó suavemente sobre su rostro suave y pálido. Los ojos grises de Draco se entornaron, observándola.

—No te conviertas en algo que no quieres ser, por favor —le pidió ella—. No seas como tus padres ni como mi hermano Paul. Draco, mantente al margen. Puedes hacerlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te parece tan fácil, Astoria?

—No lo es, pero las consecuencias serán terribles si te unes a ellos y lo sabes. Entiendo tu lealtad hacia tu familia, lo hago mejor que nadie. Pero sé que estás harto, que no eres feliz… y que tienes miedo, Draco.

Él apartó la mirada de ella. No le gustaba quedar expuesto, no después de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y él sabía muy bien que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder con Voldemort y esa maldita guerra que nunca acababa.

—No puedo hacer nada, Astoria. Me gustaría pararlo, pero no puedo. Es demasiado tarde, ya me he posicionado en un bando y…

—¡Pues deshazlo! —lo interrumpió Astoria con vehemencia—. No estoy diciendo que debas correr hacia Harry Potter y pedirle que te acepte como uno de ellos, sabes que no es eso. Quiero que te mantengas al margen, que no participes en la guerra.

Como si eso fuera tan fácil. Si Astoria tuviera la más remota idea de cuánto dolor le producía la marca tenebrosa cada vez que Voldemort los convocaba y él no podía acudir… Si supiera hasta qué punto le torturaba ese dolor, sabría que él no tenía ninguna alternativa. Pero nunca se lo había dicho, eso era algo que tan solo conocía Hermione Granger y si ella tampoco se iba de la lengua, el secreto se quedaría entre ellos.

—Haré lo que pueda —susurró él y de nuevo alzó la vista hacia Astoria, clavándole su mirada gris—, y prefiero hacerlo… solo.

Era algo que llevaba semanas rondándole la cabeza. La guerra y Voldemort era lo único que llenaba la mente de Draco desde hacía meses. Se había alejado tanto de todo el mundo que incluso había perdido ese vínculo con esa joven que antes habían tenido. No quería seguir con ella porque, simplemente, se sentía tan ahogado y roto por dentro que le costaba poder estar atento a otra persona. La dejaba porque el amor entre ellos no solucionaba absolutamente nada.

Ella lo entendió al instante. Al fin y al cabo se lo imaginaba desde hacía tiempo, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Draco Malfoy le había sonreído y le había dedicado alguna palabra cariñosa y un abrazo. El Draco que veía allí en ese momento ya no era el mismo de antes, el príncipe de Slytherin había caído.

Astoria asintió con la cabeza y sorprendentemente no se sintió mal. Casi esperaba que él fuera a dejarla, sin lágrimas ni dramas. Casi sentía que no era una decisión, sino una consecuencia.

—Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Draco —dijo con toda sinceridad, sin soltar ni un segundo la taza de chocolate, como si ésta fuera a desmoronarse si lo hacía—. Tú y yo nos entendemos de verdad, no hay nada que no puedas contarme. Cuando todo esto acabe, sé que podremos hablar sobre nosotros detenidamente.

Draco expulsó el aire que contenía, aliviado. Sabía que Astoria no se tomaría a mal la ruptura, pues ella conocía la situación que vivía.

—Siento mucho que esto sea… así.

—No es tu culpa —lo tranquilizó Astoria con su hermoso rostro algo apenado—. Todos estamos destrozados con lo que está sucediendo. No conozco a nadie que, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no se haya derrumbado ya.

* * *

La casa de los Black había recuperado un poco de color y vida gracias a las personas que habían decidido reunirse allí para pasar las entrañables fiestas navideñas. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place en Londres acogía por fin a un buen número de personas.

Molly Weasley había cocinado mil manjares junto a su hijo Bill, Ginny y Ron habían conseguido hornear unas galletitas muy apetecibles —de las que Ron ya había dado buena cuenta en cuanto las habían colocado en la bandeja sobre la mesa— y tanto Harry como el resto de los Weasley se habían dedicado a adornar la casa con motivos navideños. Hermione llegó a la casa el veintritrés de diciembre, junto a su equipaje y a su gato Crookshanks.

Todos trataban de actuar con buen humor y felicidad, a pesar de que dos personas faltaban entre ellos muy claramente: Sirius y Fred.

George era el menos implicado en convertir la mansión Black en un hogar feliz. El joven hablaba de vez en cuando, comía cuando debía hacerlo y acompañaba al resto durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Aun así, su mirada permanecía ausente permanentemente y la pérdida de su hermano gemelo era más que evidente. Parecía que a George Weasley le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su alma… y de hecho así había sido.

Hermione trataba de hablar con él, sacarle algún tema de conversación y lograr distraerlo, pero esa también era una empresa difícil para la bruja: mirar a George se parecía demasiado a mirar a Fred. Cada vez que se sentaba frente al pelirrojo y trataba de sacarle una sonrisa, observarlo tan sólo le recordaba una vez más que Fred Weasley ya no estaba.

El veinticuatro de diciembre llegaron a la casa Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, dos invitados que causaron furor en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de los Black. Tonks se reía escandalosamente desde cualquier rincón de la casa, haciendo que los que se encontraban relativamente cerca pudieran escuchar su felicidad y sus bromas. Remus se encontraba relajado pero feliz junto a su esposa y sin evitar componer la más ancha de las sonrisas cada vez que hablaba del hijo que estaban esperando juntos. La idea de tener un bebé en esos momentos parecía de lo más pésima, pero observando a los futuros padres, la esperanza crecía de nuevo.

Tan pronto Lupin entró en la mansión de los Black, el corazón de Hermione se aceleró hasta el límite: por fin podría hablar con él sobre Leah.

El día anterior Hermione había preguntado sobre el tema a Molly Weasley, pero la mujer tan sólo le había podido responder a sus dudas con un encogimiento de hombros y las palabras: «Sí, creo que alguna vez escuché algo sobre Sirius enamorado de una muggle… pero me temo que fue hace demasiado tiempo, no lo recuerdo bien». Para Hermione, Lupin era prácticamente su única opción en ese momento.

Antes de la cena de ese día, Hermione se decidió a hablar con su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. No tuvo que buscarlo por la casa, pues lo encontró enseguida: Remus se encontraba sentado en un sillón destartalado en la que años antes fuera la habitación de Sirius. Contaba con una enorme chimenea encendida que algún día había sido muy lujosa.

Hermione tocó la puerta, entreabierta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó. Llevaba en sus manos la carpeta que contenía todas las cartas de Leah.

—Claro, adelante, Hermione —respondió de inmediato Remus, como si despertara de una ensoñación en la que se había visto sumido—. Disculpa, tan solo estaba… recordando viejos tiempos.

Ella sonrió y observó la habitación de Sirius de nuevo. No era la primera vez que entraba, eso estaba claro, pero cada vez que lo hacía creía reparar en algún detalle que antes se le había pasado desapercibido. En esa ocasión, por ejemplo, se fijó en varias entradas de partidos de quidditch dentro de un cajón abierto.

—La habitación está como si él aún siguiera aquí, ¿verdad?

—Como si en cualquier momento fuera a entrar por esa puerta, con su madre gritándole a su espalda. Exactamente así.

Remus tomó aire y su cabello castaño se balanceó sobre su cabeza. Hermione lo observó, sabiendo que Remus Lupin tenía en ese momento treinta y ocho años… aunque aparentaba ser mayor. Su mente viajó en el tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo imaginó a su edad y automáticamente su rostro se alisó, eliminando algunas arrugas de expresión que parecían atormentar a ese hombre. Imaginó el cabello más largo, gafas y un rostro imberbe. Ya una vez había observado una foto de Sirius con dieciocho años y le parecía imposible que el tiempo hubiera volado tan rápido para esos magos que un día habían sido como Harry, Ron y ella. Y que algunos ya no estaban.

—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa? —Hermione se acercó unos pasos—. Es… importante.

—Adelante, Hermione.

Cualquier otro habría preguntado de qué se trataba o quizás incluso habría intentado averiguarlo, impacientándose. Pero Remus Lupin no, tan sólo la observó con sincera curiosidad y quizás una pizca de miedo por lo que pudiera preguntarle alguien como Hermione.

—Sé que esto puede no ser de mi incumbencia, soy consciente pero… durante los últimos meses he estado… —No sabía cómo decirlo—. Interesándome en algo. Y esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme a unir los cabos sueltos que quedan, que no son pocos.

—Me tienes en ascuas.

Hermione apretó los labios, nerviosa. Una parte de ella temía que Lupin se enfadara al escuchar su pregunta, que le recriminara el haberse inmiscuido en la vida privada de su amigo. Decidió que si no hablaba con claridad, jamás sería capaz de averiguar lo que necesitaba.

—Eso que tanto me interesa últimamente es… la historia de amor que Sirius vivió con una joven muggle llamada Leah.

Hermione esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Lupin, por lo que no se alarmó cuando el hombre se puso tenso y abrió mucho los ojos durante unos segundos. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó.

Hermione tragó saliva y abrió la carpeta que contenía las cartas, con mucho cuidado. Tomando aire agarró la fotografía que sobresalía de uno de los sobres y se la tendió a Remus para que la viera.

—Encontré estas cartas que Leah le escribió a Sirius alrededor de los años ochenta. Esa de la foto es Leah y…

No tuvo que hablar más. Remus se había quedado embrujado observando la imagen. Se relajó al instante y una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios mientras veía la foto de los dos enamorados.

—Era guapísima —comentó—. La conocimos cuando tratábamos de colarnos en una fiesta muggle para que James pudiera ver a Lily. Nos acabaron echando a todos por alterar el orden del local y por accidente los dueños del bar también expulsaron a Leah, creyendo que era nuestra amiga. Allí empezó todo.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir más rápido al escuchar esas palabras. No lo podía creer, por fin alguien iba a hablarle de Leah, alguien que la conocía. Casi no podía articular palabra, se encontraba muy emocionada.

—Sirius estaba enamorado como un loco. Ni te lo imaginas… nunca lo había visto así por nadie, y desde luego, nunca volví a hacerlo después de ella.

Hermione tragó grueso y Remus le tendió de nuevo la fotografía con melancolía brillando en los ojos, como si observarla le hubiera hecho un agujero en su interior.

—Entonces ellos… estuvieron juntos, de verdad lo hicieron.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue una historia complicada y triste. —Alzó los ojos hasta encontrarse con la mirada castaña de Hermione, que casi parecía suplicarle que comenzara a hablarle sobre Leah y Sirius—. Si te soy sincero, me acuerdo de ellos cada día. Pienso en lo desgraciada que fue su relación, el poco tiempo que tuvieron juntos…

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Hermione.

—Podría… ¿podría hablarme de ellos? —preguntó—, por favor.

Una expresión afable llegó a los ojos de Remus, aunque no sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

Remus Lupin se aclaró la garganta mientras observaba a esa joven bruja que tanto le recordaba a él mismo cuando era joven. Después, sin más dilación, procedió a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre esa historia que desde hacía tanto tiempo creía olvidada. Hasta apenas unos minutos antes, Remus habría afirmado sin ningún temor a equivocarse que el único que sabía de la existencia de esa historia de amor y que aún seguía vivo era él.

...

 **¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Subiré capítulo nuevo la semana que viene, así avanza un poco más la trama y llega lo que estáis esperando todas. Sé que tenéis muchas ganas de dramione, pero me emociona muchísimo recibir mensajes diciendo que también os mantenéis expectantes respecto a la trama de Leah y Sirius. ¡Pronto sabremos más sobre todo esto!  
Gracias por escribirme un review y, si eres lector fantasma aún no lo has hecho, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¡Únete al club!**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	26. Capítulo 23

**¡Hola! Estoy super emocionada subiendo este capítulo, es el más importante del fanfic hasta el momento y espero que os guste. ¡Llevo 23 capítulos esperando para poder contar esto! Disfrutad el capítulo.**

 _Capítulo 23_

El 24 de diciembre no era un día especial en absoluto para él. De hecho, ninguno de los días de Navidad lo sería.

Draco tan sólo se encontraba esperando. Esperando a volver a Hogwarts, a regresar a esa monotonía que tan le ahogaba poco a poco hasta el punto de convertir todos los días en exactamente iguales que el anterior.

Se sirvió un poco de puré de patata en un plato de fina porcelana y el sonido de la vajilla entrechocando sonó con fuerza en el silencio de la mansión Malfoy. Añadió algo de verdura a su cena y después se sentó en una silla, apoyando el plato en la propia encimera de la cocina. Sabía que no tenía sentido preparar una buena cena y tomarla en el comedor de la casa, estaba solo y aquel lugar tan oscuro le daba escalofríos.

Vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente, desordenado. Sabía que tenía ojeras y se sentía cansado constantemente, pero afortunadamente llevaba varios días sin sentir dolor en la cicatriz. Al parecer, al menos Voldemort se estaba relajando un poco respecto a convocar a los mortífagos con tanta frecuencia.

Mientras bebía un trago de agua se preguntó dónde estarían sus padres. Sabía que si regresaban, el Ministerio de Magia los llevaría directamente a Azkaban, pues su casa estaba vigilada constantemente. Aun así los extrañaba y no dejaba de recordar aquellos años en su infancia en los que había pasado tantas navidades felices. Le dolía esa situación.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Draco Malfoy recogió su plato y lo lavó con un par de golpes de varita. Después se retiró a su habitación, en el segundo piso de Malfoy Manor. Lo único que se escuchaba en esa enorme y oscura casa era el sonido de sus propios pasos.

 **OoOooOoo**

Era casi la una de la mañana cuando Remus terminó de narrarle la historia de Hermione. Ella ya conocía algunos de los detalles, pues era consciente de cómo Leah y Sirius se habían conocido y también del modo en el que su relación se había desarrollado a lo largo de los años. Aun así, escucharlo de labios del antiguo profesor le alegró el alma e hizo que se sintiera especial en cierta forma. Como si ella también pudiera compartir un poco más de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Remus le narró la horrible guerra que habían sufrido y la noche en que los Potter habían sido asesinados y Sirius fue juzgado y llevado a Azkaban, acusado de haber perpetrado el crimen él mismo.

—No volví a saber nada más de ella después de eso. Le escribí algunas cartas, pero la mayoría de ellas regresaban a mí, las lechuzas no lograban encontrar a Leah. Incluso utilicé el correo muggle en alguna ocasión para contactarla, pero no recibí respuesta.

Hermione suspiró al oír eso, decepcionada.

—¿Cree que Leah está en alguna parte, sana y salva?

El gesto de Remus no fue alentador en absoluto y el hombre suspiró. Por primera vez, Hermione vio en él arrugas que antes no estaban allí y sus ojos brillaron con tristeza. Como si todos los años que habían pasado se revelaran en su rostro de repente.

—No sé si… —comenzó Lupin.

Hermione supo inmediatamente que había algo que no le había contado. Lo vio tan claro como veía a ese hombre junto a ella.

—¿Lo cree? —insistió.

El licántropo suspiró, derrotado. Le habría ocultado la verdad a Hermione si ésta hubiera sido una niña, pues lo primordial habría sido no matar la ilusión en ella respecto a esa historia que ya estaba más que olvidada… pero no pudo hacerlo. Hermione tenía ya dieciocho años, era toda una mujer que merecía saber lo que había sucedido.

—No, Hermione. —Reconoció al final—. Murió poco después de que Sirius fuera a Azkaban. Un accidente de coche, o al menos eso dijeron.

De repente, Hermione se quedó congelada. No podía ser. ¿Leah había muerto? Comenzó a marearse y tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó con voz grave, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta—. ¿Y si es mentira, y si alguien se lo inventó?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Fue Regulus quien me lo dijo, el hermano de Sirius.

—Todos saben que los Black nunca quisieron a Sirius, que odiaban a los muggles. ¿Cómo puede confiarse en lo que él dijera?

—Porque Regulus no era así. Se arrepintió de todo lo que sucedía en su familia, él quería a Sirius y trató por todos los medios de localizar a Leah para ponerla a salvo… fue él mismo quien descubrió que había muerto y trató de contárselo a Sirius, pero no lo consiguió.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Quiere decir que Sirius no sabía lo que le había sucedido a Leah?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Las cartas no llegaban a Azkaban y era extremadamente complicado que alguien pudiera visitarlo allí. Sirius no lo supo hasta que por fin salió de Azkaban en el 93. Fue entonces cuando yo se lo conté, pues Regulus ya había muerto mucho antes…

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntarle cómo había reaccionado ese mago tan imprevisible, pues lo imaginaba perfectamente. No podía creer que ninguno de ellos hubiera advertido nada, que no hubieran sabido sobre Leah hasta ese momento.

—Entiendo que te preguntes por qué Sirius nunca dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera a Harry. —Parecía que Remus le había leído el pensamiento al decir eso—. Erais niños, Hermione. Todo era muy complicado y Harry ya tenía suficiente sufrimiento con Voldemort tras él, lo último que Sirius quería era añadirnos nuevas preocupaciones. Para él éramos muy importantes, todos nosotros.

Hermione apretó los labios. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Durante esos días había albergado poco a poco la ilusión de que quizás Leah podía estar viva, había fantaseado despierta con saber dónde se encontraría, incluso con conocerla en persona. Y ahora se enteraba de que todo había sido en balde. Draco Malfoy tenía razón: tanto Sirius como Leah estaban muertos, su historia ya no importaba.

Remus se puso en pie y la observó unos segundos con un evidente tinte de lástima en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Hermione. Sé que te habías encariñado mucho con ellos.

Ella no fue capaz de responder. Sentía que, si lo hacía, acabaría llorando. Y se negaba a hacerlo, debía asumir lo que sucedía.

—Te dejaré sola.

Antes de que Remus saliera de la habitación de Sirius, apenas iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, Hermione se dirigió a él una última vez.

—Profesor Lupin —susurró y él se giró hacia ella—. Muchas gracias por contármelo. También para usted es muy doloroso.

Él contestó con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hermione suspiró audiblemente. No sabía qué sentir. Su corazón latía despacio y la impotencia se clavaba en su estómago, sabía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por Sirius y Leah y lo peor era lo ingenua que había sido al creer que sí podría hacerlo. A no ser que supiera cómo resucitar a los muertos sin utilizar magia negra, esos tres meses que había pasado leyendo esas cartas acababan allí mismo. Y de nuevo aparecían el dolor y la soledad.

Cerró los ojos, y tomó aire, tratando de detener un pinchazo en su pecho que dolía tanto como si alguien le estuviera clavando un puñal.

Y entonces lo escuchó.

Un ruido rítmico, pasos menudos y un refunfuñeo continuo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y un ser pequeño entró por ella, sin reparar en su presencia. Arrastraba los pies y caminaba encorvado, a juzgar por su rostro parecía tener doscientos años muy mal llevados.

—… y la inmundicia se apodera de la noble casa. ¿Qué diría mi ama si viera este despropósito? Malditos impuros, maldita sangre manchada que osa entrar en la casa de los Black…

Hermione reconoció a Kreacher al instante. El elfo doméstico llevaba un trapo mugroso entre sus huesudas manos y refunfuñaba en voz baja, creyendo que nadie lo escuchaba. A Hermione le daba mucha pena; Kreacher había perdido la razón muchos años antes y su existencia no podía ser más que dolorosa para la pobre criatura, que aún veneraba a sus amos, los Black.

Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pues lo último que quería escuchar en ese momento era cómo ese elfo echaba pestes por la boca sobre Sirius e insultaba a los muggles. Había tenido demasiado ya por ese día.

—Y ese asqueroso licántropo, sí. Ese grupo de impuros y traidores a la sangre entran a la casa y pretenden gobernarlo todo, Kreacher siente asco —murmuraba el elfo, caminando de un lado para otro mientras «limpiaba» los armarios—. Y hablan del amo Sirius, no deberían, no… El amo está muerto ya, mi pobre ama lo sabía, decía que ese traidor acabaría asesinado el día menos pensado.

Las palabras de Kreacher eran demasiado crueles y Hermione llegó hasta la puerta para salir de esa habitación. Pero el discurso del elfo la mantuvo quieta unos segundos más.

—Quieren saber qué sucedió con el amo Sirius y esa muggle. Sí, la maldita sangre sucia habla como si los conociera y dice que trae las cartas. Cartas del amo Sirius para la muggle, la muggle muerta.

Antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, Hermione se dio la vuelta y tomó aire. No sabía cómo no podía habérsele ocurrido antes: Kreacher era la única persona que había vivido con los Black toda la vida, que sabía lo que había sucedido con Sirius antes de que éste se marchara de la casa. El único que aún había permanecido allí hasta ese día.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, Kreacher? —preguntó con voz firme.

El elfo dio un respingo, reparando por primera vez en ella. Bajó su enorme nariz aguileña hacia el suelo para formular un nuevo murmullo.

—La asquerosa sangre sucia le habla a Kreacher, le habla como si se conocieran. La sangre sucia quiere que Kreacher le cuente historias… no, no.

—¿Qué has dicho, Kreacher? —insistió Hermione, acercándose hasta llegar a donde el elfo doméstico extendía el polvo con su trapo—. ¿Qué sabes tú de Sirius y Leah?

Le hablaba con voz suave, pues no quería ser violenta con él. Sabía que sufría, que era un ser profundamente desgraciado.

—Kreacher solo responde ante sus amos —dijo en voz alta y después bajó la voz, hablando para sí mismo—. No, no hablaré con ella. Inmundicia, la honorable casa se ha llenado de suciedad.

—¿Qué sabes tú de las cartas de Sirius y Leah? —volvió a preguntar Hermione con paciencia.

El elfo doméstico se giró hacia ella unos instantes y clavó sus ojos pequeños y hundidos en ella. Durante un momento la miró intensamente y acto seguido compuso una mueca. Volvió a centrarse en la superficie de madera que limpiaba con lentitud.

—Kreacher no dirá nada. Kreacher no va a hablar con la sangre sucia sobre el amo Sirius. Es un traidor, todos lo han sido… Sucios traidores. La sangre sucia no sabrá nada sobre las cartas del joven amo Sirius, Kreacher nunca hablará con ella.

Hermione apretó los labios y se quedó completamente callada, sabiendo que lo que tenía que hacer era no hablar para no provocarle. Ese elfo sabía algo y, al parecer, acabaría contándoselo sin necesidad de forzarle a hacerlo.

Kreacher tardó en hablar de nuevo. Paseaba de un lado a otro con sus pasos resonando en el suelo y los ojos clavados en el horizonte. Era tan patético que la compasión que le provocaba a Hermione era casi tan grande como el interés por saber lo que Kreacher tenía para decirle.

—La ama hizo muy bien enviando esas asquerosas cartas a los Malfoy. Sí, ellos las destruyeron, ellos acabaron con esa basura. El amo Sirius era una decepción, enviando cartas a esa asquerosa muggle. Afortunadamente la ama pudo recuperar las malditas cartas cuando la muggle murió y las mandó destruir, así nadie volverá a relacionar a la noble familia Black con esos traidores, con esos impuros.

Comprender todo lo que estaba diciendo ese elfo le tomó varios segundos, pues Hermione no esperaba escuchar algo así, jamás. Ella daba por hecho que las cartas que Sirius le había mandado a Leah en contestación de las de la joven se encontraban perdidas o en la casa de la muchacha… pero nunca habría imaginado que en algún momento Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius, se había hecho con ellas. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Abraxas Malfoy las destruyó, seguro que lo hizo. Un hombre respetable, un hombre noble —continuó diciendo Kreacher.

Hermione dio un par de pasos atrás mientras su mente aún hilaba todo lo que estaba escuchando. Las cartas que Sirius había escrito para Leah habían sido enviadas a los Malfoy.

Y entonces eso cobró cierto sentido en la cabeza de Hermione. Nadie sabía nada sobre Leah, tan solo las personas más cercanas a Sirius y su familia… pero había una persona que había sabido de quién se trataba desde el principio, alguien que, aunque sin detalles, ya conocía la historia desde antes de que ella le hablara de ella: Draco Malfoy.

Su mente trabajó muy rápido en ese momento. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Abraxas Malfoy no hubiera destruido las cartas de Sirius? De que éstas aún permanecieran en Malfoy Manor…

Supo que las probabilidades eran bajas, pero aun así tomó una decisión que lo cambiaría todo. Sabía que tanto Leah como Sirius habían muerto ya, pero aun así no quería darse por vencida. Hermione no estaba preparada aún para olvidarse de ellos, más aún sabiendo que había una parte de la historia que no conocía.

Completamente resuelta, a Hermione no le importó que fuera ya la una de la madrugada. Ni siquiera pensó, sólo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos: debía ir a Malfoy Manor.

...

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Gracias a las personas que me dejan comentarios, ¡sois amor! No olvidéis que los reviews son la comida del escritor y me encantaría saber qué pensáis de mi fanfic.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Me podéis encontrar en redes sociales: VM Cameron en** ** _Facebook_** **, tequila213 en** ** _Wattpad_** **y vmcameron213 en** ** _Instagram_** **y** ** _Twitter_** **¡mil besos!**


	27. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

La ventana de la habitación estaba entreabierta y Pansy se coló por ella con facilidad. Hacía frío en la calle y ella se encontraba cubierta por su larga capa negra de mortífago. Caminó un par de pasos por la sala, manteniendo el silencio, y pronto escuchó la suave y rítmica respiración del joven dormido que descansaba sobre la cama.

Pansy Parkinson apretó los labios, algo triste. Esperaba encontrar a Blaise dormido, de hecho no podía permitirse haberlo hallado despierto. Si Zabini descubría que ella lo había estado visitando por las noches… no sabía lo que podría suceder, pero sabía que nada bueno.

Ella había tratado de ser fuerte todo ese tiempo y ya le salía sin ningún esfuerzo. Se prometió que todo sería diferente cuando acabara la guerra. Se juró que sería feliz… si no acababa con sus huesos en Azkaban, algo bastante probable.

Blaise se giró en sus sábanas oscuras y Pansy se quedó completamente quieta, rezando en silencio porque no se despertara. El rostro del muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios gruesos estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Pansy recordó cómo era sentir su piel suave bajo los dedos y sus labios contra los suyos.

Se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Blaise a los catorce años, le encantaba su optimismo, su humor y su sonrisa, aunque siempre había fingido detestar esa calidez en Zabini. Al final no había sido capaz de seguir disimulando y él la había besado después del baile de Hogwarts en cuarto año.

Allí todo había comenzado entre ellos… hasta que Voldemort había vuelto y sus vidas se habían visto truncadas de un día para otro.

Conteniendo sus ganas por acercarse a Blaise, Pansy suspiró y dio un paso atrás. Deseó poder hablar con él y contarle lo que Voldemort quería que hiciera… pero no podía.

Apenas unos minutos después, Pansy abandonó la habitación y dejó al joven solo y perdido en sus propios sueños. Blaise Zabini no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de que ella había estado allí.

...

Hermione sabía que una sombra cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa negra acercándose a Malfoy Manor sería igual de sospechoso que hacerlo mostrando su verdadera identidad. Por eso trataba de caminar rápido, a pesar de que no parecía haber nadie alrededor de esa inmensa mansión.

Los grandes ventanales de la casa señorial de los Malfoy no mostraban ni un ápice del interior de la mansión, tan solo dejaban ver pura oscuridad. El lugar era escalofriante, la verja de la entrada estaba rota y para Hermione no fue difícil llegar hasta la propia puerta de Malfoy Manor.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana y Hermione dudaba de que Draco Malfoy se encontrara allí. Probablemente no se había quedado solo en la casa —¿quién se quedaría en un lugar tan lóbrego?— y estaría junto a algún otro familiar o quizás en casa de los Greengrass, junto a su novia Astoria.

Hermione pensó que solo serían ella y la casa: la enorme casa de los Malfoy. Entraría y buscaría las cartas por todas partes, pasaría la noche haciéndolo de ser necesario. Si las cartas que Sirius Black le había enviado a Leah estaban allí, Hermione Granger las encontraría.

De entre los pliegues de la gruesa capa que Hermione había encontrado en la casa de Sirius, la joven sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la cerradura de la puerta principal sin dudar. Tan solo la brillante luna en el cielo podía iluminar ese escenario y sentía sus manos temblar sin control. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar las cartas una vez hubiera entrado, ella no conocía esa casa y se encontraba lejos de Londres… pero sabía que no habría ningún mortífago cerca, el Ministerio de Magia no lo permitiría jamás y estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en mantener a los esbirros de Voldemort a raya.

— _Alohomora —_ susurró.

Cuanto más tiempo se encontrara allí, en la puerta de la mansión, más posibilidades tenía de que alguien la encontrara y de levantar sospechas.

Cuando movió el enorme pomo de la puerta para proceder a abrirla, se percató de que ésta no había cedido. Hermione frunció el ceño y volvió a apuntar a la cerradura con su varita.

— _Alohomora_ —repitió.

Vio una pequeña chispa saliendo de su varita mágica, pero cuando empujó la puerta esta permaneció impasible de nuevo. ¿Qué sucedía? La joven bruja se mordió el labio, molesta. La casa estaba protegida por algún encantamiento para evitar visitas indeseadas.

Rodó los ojos con evidente fastidio.

—Típico de Malfoy…

...

Un molesto tintineo lo sacó de su ligero sueño y Draco frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta en la cama para ignorar ese ruido y seguir durmiendo. Tardó apenas unos segundos en relacionar lo que estaba escuchando con la situación: alguien intentaba entrar a Malfoy Manor.

Inmediatamente pensó en sus padres, pero era consciente de que ellos no se acercarían a la casa, era demasiado peligroso tanto para ellos como para él. Podría tratarse de su tía Bellatrix, pero ella siempre se aparecía dentro de la mansión y solía hacerlo a plena luz del día para mortificarlo. No tenía sentido que fuera allí a esas horas a tratar de forzar la puerta…

El tintineo se repitió. Alguien intentaba abrir la cerradura mediante magia, algo imposible de hacer en esa casa. Tan sólo entraban a Malfoy Manor las personas autorizadas por un Malfoy para hacerlo.

Draco olvidó que tenía sueño apenas unos segundos antes y tomó su varita, que reposaba sobre la mesa. Vestía su pijama negro que no se diferenciaba demasiado de la ropa oscura que utilizaba habitualmente. Ni siquiera se puso unas zapatillas para cubrir sus pies pálidos del frío suelo de piedra de la casa cuando bajó las escaleras silenciosamente. Cruzó los salones de Malfoy Manor hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Ya no escuchaba el sonido de alguien tratando de forzar la puerta, pero fue capaz de percibir que, efectivamente, sí había una persona al otro lado.

—Mierda —susurró.

No podía ver nada, pero su corazón pareció detenerse. Había una persona mágica al otro lado de ese pedazo de madera y no tenía la menor idea de cuáles podían ser sus intenciones.

Armándose de valor, Draco tomó aire y alzó su varita mientras posaba la otra mano en el pomo de la inmensa puerta. Contando hasta tres en silencio, Draco tomó la decisión y repentinamente giró el pomo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con esa figura no muy alta y envuelta en una capa negra cubierta con capucha. Escuchó cómo esa persona contenía la respiración al verlo, sorprendida. Draco no dejó de apuntarla con su varita ni un solo segundo.

—No te muevas —ordenó él con voz áspera—. ¿Quién eres?

La persona misteriosa tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Déjame pasar, Malfoy. Hablaremos dentro.

Probablemente la última persona que esperaba ver esa noche en su casa era a Hermione Granger. Draco tomó aire y se apartó, asintiendo con la cabeza casi por inercia, dejando que ella entrara a la casa. Después cerró la puerta tras ella y cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la muchacha la encontró deslizando la capucha sobre su cuello, aún sin deshacerse de la túnica. Le lanzó una mirada dura.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Granger? —preguntó, bajando su varita—. Estás loca.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, como si su contestación lo hubiera enfadado.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Qué haces en mi casa a esta maldita hora?

—¿Estás solo?

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Importa, Malfoy. ¿Estás solo?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y en ese mismo momento la túnica negra de Hermione cayó al suelo, revelando que debajo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un gastado jersey rojo. Su cabello castaño y largo caía desordenadamente por su espalda.

—Sí —admitió él finalmente.

Hermione se sintió más aliviada al escuchar eso y por fin pudo respirar.

—Tengo que pedirte algo.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo 3 ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!  
Mañana me mudo a Edimburgo, por lo que voy a estar un poco liada y ausente unos días. ¡No os olvidéis de mí! Os iré informando de mis avances vía Facebook (VM Cameron), Wattpad (tequila213) e Instagram (vmcameron213).**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	28. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Seguramente pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan extraña como allí, en ese preciso momento.

Después de su último encuentro con Malfoy en Hogwarts, ambos parecían haber firmado una especie de «tregua». Eso no los convertía en amigos, desde luego, pero Hermione sabía que significaba que él no la echaría de su casa sin siquiera escucharla, que no la despreciaría como habitualmente hacía.

Draco Malfoy permaneció serio durante varios minutos y Hermione se sorprendió por su paciencia. No habían dicho ni una sola palabra después de que ella le anunciara que tenía algo que pedirle y Draco le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera. Recorrieron amplios y oscuros corredores que llevaban de una estancia a otra de la casa. Alfombras elegantes y lujosas recubrían todos los suelos y un montón de figuras emperifolladas miraban con interés a Hermione desde algunos cuadros situados en las paredes.

—¿Quién es esa jovencita, Draco? —preguntó un hombre canoso con monóculo que incluso se puso de pie en su silla pintada para acercarse en la medida de lo posible a Hermione, desde un cuadro grande en la pared de uno de los salones—. Se parece a la sobrina de Arecta Wolman. ¿Eres tú, Freisa?

Hermione apretó los labios, pues no quería responderle a ese posible tatarabuelo Malfoy que no, ella no era Freisa Wolman.

Ante su nula contestación, el resto de pinturas parecieron alborotarse poco a poco.

—Draco ha traído a una muchacha por Navidad —decía una joven de voz dulce.

—¡Qué desfachatez, en mitad de la guerra que estamos viviendo! —cacareaba una mujer con peluca blanca que se parecía bastante a un bulldog.

—¡Cállate, Linda! Tú no estás viviendo ninguna guerra, ¡llevas muerta doscientos veinte años! —gruñó otra mujer retratada en otro cuadro. Fue la única que le dedicó una mirada amable a Hermione. Todos los demás cuadros la inspeccionaban y cuchicheaban en cuanto ella pasaba de largo.

—Qué estresante —susurró Hermione.

—Normalmente no hablan —respondió Draco, escueto—. Si algo sobra en esta casa es silencio.

Hermione no respondió, tan solo se limitó a seguir a Draco escaleras arriba por un nuevo corredor. La castaña aferraba su varita con firmeza. Malfoy no había hecho ningún gesto sospechoso, pero ante cualquier intento de herirla o confundirla, ella estaría prevenida.

Draco se detuvo finalmente ante una puerta negra y la abrió, invitándola a pasar. La bruja se sentía extraña y lo hizo aún más cuando se percató de que Draco Malfoy acababa de llevarla a su propia habitación, donde él había estado durmiendo hasta apenas unos minutos antes, cuando ella había llegado.

Desde luego, la habitación no era un cuarto normal. En la casa de Hermione, ella contaba con un cuartito de lo más típico: con una cama, un escritorio y un par de estanterías repletas de libros… En cambio Draco parecía poseer una biblioteca completa en su enorme cuarto, con una alfombra plateada y verde que cubría casi todo el suelo de piedra oscura. La cama era grande y estaba un poco deshecha, aunque las sábanas oscuras se encontraban perfectamente colocadas en un lado de ella, evidenciando que Draco dormía a la derecha.

—El resto de la casa está fría —murmuró Draco, como excusándose por haberla llevado allí—. Y me imagino que si has venido hasta Wiltshire no será solo para pedirme un libro de aritmancia.

Hermione sonrió tenuemente, algo avergonzada. Cuando Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación y dejó su varita sobre la mesilla de noche, en un gesto de buena fe, fue la primera vez que la bruja tomó consciencia de lo que había hecho realmente: «He venido a Malfoy Manor, sola y de madrugada». Guardó su propia varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Tú dirás, ¿qué sucede?

Draco estaba expectante. No estaba seguro de qué demonios podía hacer Granger allí a esas horas, pero imaginaba que el tema debía ser muy serio para haber aparecido allí sin sus dos inseparables amigos. Seguramente se trataba de Voldemort o los mortífagos. ¿Le habrían hecho algo?

—Es… —Hermione se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos.

—Escúpelo, Granger —gruñó el Slytherin.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y acto seguido posó sus manos en la lana de su jersey y se levantó la tela lentamente, con dedos algo nerviosos. Draco Malfoy tragó grueso, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Por suerte no tuvo tiempo de escandalizarse demasiado, pues apenas unos segundos después, Hermione reveló que, bajo su jersey de lana, llevaba escondida una carpeta roja no demasiado grande.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ella lo miró, muy seria.

—Las cartas de Leah para Sirius.

No pudo evitar bufar, pero Hermione actuó como si ese gesto no le molestara en absoluto.

—Dime, por favor, que no has venido a molestarme a estas horas para continuar hablándome de esa estúpida historia. —En cuanto lo dijo vio en los ojos de la joven que, efectivamente, así era. Bufó de nuevo, esta vez aún más fuerte—. No me jodas, Granger. Sabía que estabas loca, ¿pero tanto?

—Escúchame, Malfoy —respondió con voz firme y dura—, esto es importante para mí. ¿De acuerdo?

—Y para mí lo es dormir. Y me has sacado de la cama para… para esto.

—Como si tuvieras que hacer algo medianamente interesante aquí —replicó Hermione mordazmente—. Como si no te estuvieras muriendo del asco en este agujero frío y oscuro.

Se arrepintió tan pronto lo dijo. Porque vio en los ojos de Draco que eso le había dolido de verdad, que sus palabras habían destilado más odio del que pretendía. Pero no era capaz de disculparse, incluso después de estar en su casa y a punto de pedirle un favor.

Lejos de lo que esperaba, Draco no contestó. Tan sólo tomó aire y la miró de nuevo, clavando sus ojos fríos y grises en ella con una pizca de interés, esta vez.

—¿Qué es lo que has descubierto ahora? —preguntó—. ¿Que tus amados Sirius y Leah se mandaron una felicitación de San Valentín en el año 80? ¿O que se juraron amor eterno por carta en el 81?

—He descubierto más, mucho más, Malfoy. Pero no te aburriré con los detalles, solo necesito encontrar algo. Algo que puede que esté en esta casa y que me gustaría tener.

—¿Qué es ese algo?

Hermione apretó los labios.

—No te tiene que interesar, ni siquiera es necesario que sepas de qué se trata. Sólo necesito que me des permiso para buscarlo en tu casa. ¿De acuerdo? No es algo que pueda hacerte daño, ni siquiera te incumbe.

—¿Qué es, Granger? —insistió él—. ¿De verdad crees que te dejaré vagar por mi casa buscando sabe-Merlín-qué y no me interesaré por saber más al respecto? Pensé que ya sabías que tengo muchas más luces que Potter y Weasley, aunque estés tan acostumbrada a ellos.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

—No es algo que te pueda interesar, Malfoy. Tan sólo déjame buscarlo y ya está. Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí. Tan pronto lo encuentre me iré y no te molestaré más.

—Te he dicho que no. Dime de qué se trata y yo valoraré mi respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Maldito Malfoy! Siempre queriendo llevar la contraria, molestarla hasta el infinito. Pero Hermione veía cada vez más claro que no le quedaba otra opción, debía decírselo si quería tener una oportunidad de encontrar las cartas de Sirius. Al cabo de unos instantes comenzó a hablar.

—Leah y Sirius tuvieron una relación durante más de tres años y durante este tiempo se enviaron cartas el uno al otro. Yo tengo las cartas que Leah le enviaba a Sirius —Hermione señaló la carpetita roja—, pero hasta hoy mismo creí que no había más. Que las cartas de Sirius para Leah se habían perdido.

—¿Dónde encontraste esto? —preguntó Draco, señalando la carpeta.

A pesar de ser reacia a contestar, Hermione sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que no cualquiera era capaz de encontrar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

—En la casa de los Black.

—¿Te has colado allí para rebuscar entre las cosas de Sirius? Granger, estás pirada…

—¡No! —exclamó ella, enrojeciendo—. No me he colado, ¿vale? Nosotros… pasamos mucho tiempo en la Mansión Black. Incluso ahora que Sirius ha muerto.

—Qué inspirador y poético… —murmuró Draco con sarcasmo.

—Estamos pasando algunos días allí y… bueno, alguien me ha dicho que…

—¿Alguien? ¿Qué alguien? —La interrumpió.

Hermione rechinó los dientes. Malfoy parecía querer todos los detalles y eso la irritaba.

—Kreacher, un elfo doméstico que trabajó toda su vida para los Black y aún hoy vive en la casa. Él me dijo que existen más cartas, las enviadas por Sirius hacia Leah… pero no están en la mansión Black, sino que Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius, las recuperó de la casa de Leah y se las envió a su querido familiar Abraxas Malfoy para que éste las destruyera.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos al escuchar cómo su abuelo había aparecido de repente en la historia.

—¿Las cartas se enviaron a Malfoy Manor?

—Eso parece.

—Y, si las mandó para que mi abuelo las destruyera, ¿qué te hace pensar que están aquí?

—Porque puede que no lo hiciera, Malfoy. Quizás nunca las recibió, o no abrió el paquete… o puede que tu abuelo se apiadara de esa historia y decidiera no terminar con ella. ¿Entiendes?

Si algo pudo ver Draco Malfoy en los ojos de Hermione en ese momento fue esperanza. Estaba ilusionada, temblorosa y fría después de haberse aparecido allí a esas horas de la noche, sin ninguna seguridad de que lo que buscaba estuviera allí… pero aun así con la fe puesta en la decisión de un hombre que desconocía, casi veinte años atrás.

El rostro redondeado de Hermione, sus ojos castaños y expresivos y ese olor tan característico que había llevado hasta su habitación… todo le pedía por favor que la ayudara, que lo hiciera por ella, que lo hiciera incluso por él mismo, por la posibilidad de creer que Draco Malfoy podía ser mejor.

El muchacho tomó aire y recordó con claridad las nueve palabras que había leído tres meses antes mientras trataba de ordenar el sótano de la casa y librarla de artículos oscuros. Las rememoró tan bien como si las estuviera viendo en ese momento:

 _«Por favor, Abraxas, destruye toda esta basura»._

 _-Walburga Black._

Podía tomar una de dos decisiones y de ella dependería todo a partir de ese momento, absolutamente todo: podía decantarse por echar a Hermione Granger de su casa y decirle que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando… o podía conducirla al sótano de su casa y mostrarle ese sobre relleno de cartas que meses antes él había encontrado.

La decisión estuvo tomada desde el momento en el que el Slytherin se quedó demasiado tiempo perdido en esos ojos suplicantes. El joven pudo comprender un poco la profundidad de la importancia que eso tenía para Hermione Granger, y esa realidad le provocó un pinchazo de ternura.

Con lentitud, Draco Malfoy se puso en pie y la miró una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Ven conmigo. Sé dónde están esas cartas.

oOoOoOoO

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Ya estoy establecida en Edimburgo y echaba muchísimo de menos a Draco y a Hermione 3  
¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que os hayáis quedado con ganas de leer más! Para ver una foto más grande de la nueva portada podéis ir a mi Facebook (VM Cameron) y mi Instagram (vmcameron213).**


	29. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

 _26- «¿Secretos? ¿Qué te hace pensar que los guardo? Te contaré todo a su debido tiempo, Leah, mientras tanto… ¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes?»_

 _De Sirius para Leah. 10 de Agosto de 1978._

 _..._

Los segundos caían, pesados. Draco, sentado sobre su cama, movía su varita apuntando hacia el techo con gesto monótono. De vez en cuando provocaba que de la punta del pedazo de madera salieran chispas azules y verdes, dibujaba figuras imaginarias que se convertían en magia en sus manos.

La magia era aquello que tanto diferenciaba a los magos de los muggles. Un poder que vivía dentro de los seres mágicos como él, que podía ser controlado a su antojo para usarse como arma… o como herramienta.

Se giró hacia la joven que permanecía tumbada en el otro lado de la cama. Varios sobres estaban esparcidos sobre el colchón y Hermione sujetaba entre sus finos dedos una carta escrita por Sirius. La leía vorazmente, sin perderse un detalle, al igual que había hecho con el resto de misivas.

Desde su posición, Draco sólo alcanzaba a ver su espalda: el arco de su cuello y el cabello reposando sobre sus sábanas negras. Esas ropas que se adaptaban al cuerpo delgado de la joven, que se amoldaban a sus curvas. Una idea rondaba la mente de Draco constantemente: ¿cómo no iba a ser mágica esa joven? Hermione Granger, nacida de muggles, pero con una fuerza y un poder inmenso en su interior. Ella le había desafiado mil veces desde que se conocieran, lo había golpeado, hechizado y gritado sus verdades a la cara más veces de las que recordaba.

—¿Cómo no vas a ser mágica? —susurró de forma inaudible.

Y de pronto le preocupó que ella pudiera haberle escuchado. Se quedó parado unos segundos, tratando de percatarse de algún cambio en la postura de Hermione o cualquier gesto que pudiera delatar que lo había escuchado… entonces reparó en la respiración rítmica de la joven, que permanecía quieta y aparentemente relajada. Y supo que Hermione Granger se había quedado dormida en su cama mientras leía una de esas cartas.

Lo último que había esperado era eso: Hermione Granger en su cama… aunque, desde luego, había varias formas de estar en la cama de alguien y esa era, probablemente, la más inocente de todas.

Pensó en dormirse también. A través de la ventana se veía que comenzaba a amanecer y estaba seguro de que serían ya cerca de las seis y media de la mañana… pero supo al instante que no podría hacerlo. No lograría quedarse dormido con ella ahí, a su lado. Su olor se pegaría a su cama y permanecería ahí todo el día, estaba convencido.

—¿Qué diría Potter si supiera que estás aquí? —dijo con malicia.

Después, una voz en su cabeza jugó en su contra esbozando unas palabras parecidas: «¿Qué haría tu tía Bellatrix si supiera que ella está aquí?».

Con cuidado se puso en pie y tomó una manta color verde botella de uno de los sillones de su cuarto, justo al lado de una enorme estantería con más de doscientos libros. Se acercó con la manta entre los dedos hasta llegar a su cama y ahí, sin todavía dar crédito a lo que él mismo hacía, cubrió a Hermione Granger con ella. La joven, entre sueños, pareció agradecer su gesto, pues sonrió y se apretujó contra la tela con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Verla ahí, tan frágil, le recordó un momento muy bajo de su propia vida. Aquella ocasión en la que esa nacida de muggles le había reconfortado después de que la Marca Tenebrosa pareciera ir a matarlo de dolor. Quiso borrar ese recuerdo de su mente inmediatamente, porque le daba vergüenza y le hacía sentir débil.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos captaron algo en lo que llevaba horas sin reparar y por primera vez su interés se centró en esa carpetita roja que Hermione había llevado a Malfoy Manor. Sin siquiera pensar mucho, la tomó con sus largos y pálidos dedos y la estudió a conciencia. Hermione la había hecho ella misma, era evidente, y todo en esa carpeta gritaba con orgullo: «¡Gryffindor!». Probablemente a Sirius Black le habría gustado que Granger cuidara tanto los detalles de algo tan importante para él.

Con un suspiro, Draco caminó hasta el sillón del que pocos segundos antes había retirado la manta y se dejó caer sobre el cómodo asiento. Después, convencido de que ya no podría dormir por esa noche, tomó una de las cartas del interior de la carpetita.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad respecto a qué era aquello que tanto le gustaba a Hermione sobre esos dos enamorados. Todos los sobres estaban perfectamente ordenados, con la fecha escrita en el exterior y Draco decidió leer la primera de todas ellas.

Así fue como Draco conoció a Leah.

OoOoOoOoO

El día de Navidad siempre había sido motivo de felicidad para los Weasley. Ese día era especial para todos en La Madriguera: una comida maravillosa regalos debajo del árbol y pasar tiempo con toda la familia.

Ginny se despertó, ilusionada. No se encontraba en su casa, sino en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, un lugar que no terminaba de antojársele un hogar. Las últimas navidades habían sido una ruina, después de la muerte de Fred y Sirius nadie tenía ganas de celebrar. Pero 1997 estaba a punto de terminar y el tiempo pasaba, no podían quedarse parados en el pasado.

La joven pelirroja contempló a Harry, dormido a su lado. Nadie sabía que habían dormido juntos, de hecho el mago dormía junto a Ron en otra de las habitaciones de la mansión Black, pero se había escaqueado de su cuarto en mitad de la noche para colarse en su pequeña cama, en una habitación que años antes había pertenecido a alguno de los primos de Sirius.

Ginny sonrió, observando los ojos cerrados de Harry Potter. Con cuidado se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre su frente, junto a la cicatriz. Harry se removió, pero no se despertó en ningún momento y siguió durmiendo plácidamente. La pelirroja aprovechó para salir de la cama con cuidado y se puso su pijama rápidamente, tomando los pantalones y la camiseta del suelo, donde habían caído la noche anterior después de que Harry apareciera.

Tenía ganas de hacer galletas. Levantarse antes que nadie y hornearlas para así dar una sorpresa navideña a toda la familia. Seguro que Tonks y Hermione se apuntarían también, les parecería una buena idea.

Salió de la habitación y enfiló el pasillo oscuro y estrecho de la mansión para dirigirse a buscar a Hermione. No estaba muy segura de llamar a la puerta de Tonks, pues sabía que podía despertarla y le daba muchísima vergüenza molestar a Remus Lupin, que apenas unos años antes había sido su profesor en Hogwarts.

Se decidió entonces por avisar primero a Hermione. Ella sabría qué hacer, respecto a la metamorfomaga. Bajó las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido. Al pasar por delante del cuadro de Walburga Black incluso contuvo la respiración, esperando que la mujer no se despertara y comenzara a gritar para arruinarles el día de Navidad a todos. Consiguió cruzar las escaleras y llegar a la puerta de madera de la habitación de Hermione. Estaba al lado del cuarto de Sirius y era pequeño, pero con una enorme ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del exterior.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta. Probablemente Hermione aún dormía.

—Hermione —la llamó—, abre. Despiértate.

Nada.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua y se aventuró a tomar el pomo. Lo giró con delicadeza, abriendo la puerta y se asomó al interior de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando frunció el ceño, pues la cama ni siquiera estaba deshecha.

¿Podía ser que Hermione ya se hubiera despertado y estuviera en algún otro lugar de la casa? Pero aún era pronto y ella no había escuchado absolutamente nada, había tenido la sensación de que todos dormían…

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Hermione Granger? No escuchaba el sonido del agua en la ducha, así que probablemente no se estaba bañando y tampoco la había visto en el baño de la segunda planta.

Confusa, Ginny bajó hasta la planta baja del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, aún vistiendo su cálido pijama de franela de cuadros. Un sonido la alertó mientras bajaba las escaleras y la joven bruja dio por hecho que se trataría de Kreacher, que siempre rondaba de un lado para otro de la casa como alma en pena. Pero el ruido que escuchó provenía de la cocina y no iba acompañado de las monótonas conversaciones que el elfo doméstico mantenía con él mismo.

Con precaución, Ginny agarró su varita por dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones anchos, sin llegar a sacarla. No esperaba encontrarse con una amenaza, pero esa mañana estaba resultando demasiado extraña. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina encontró esta entreabierta y tomando aire, la joven pelirroja la empujó suavemente, entrando en la estancia.

Respiró con normalidad en cuanto reconoció el cabello castaño de su amiga, dándole la espalda mientras bebía un vaso de agua en esa cocina de aire lóbrego y decorada por completo con muebles negros. Pudo notar que la propia Hermione también se había sobresaltado al oírla llegar y soltó su varita de inmediato.

—¡Qué susto me has dado! —exclamó.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y la miró con ojos como platos. Fue entonces cuando Ginny se percató de algo intrigante: Hermione aún vestía los mismos vaqueros y el jersey rojo del día anterior y su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, como si se acabara de despertar pero aún no se hubiera peinado. La miró con desconfianza al instante.

—¿Qué haces ya despierta? —preguntó.

Hermione posó el vaso sobre la encimera y encaró a su amiga.

—He venido a beber agua —respondió con total naturalidad.

—Llevas la ropa de ayer, Hermione. ¿No has dormido?

La castaña apretó los labios, pero nada en su rostro evidenció de ningún modo que acababa de aparecerse en Grimmauld Place y que, en realidad, apenas hacía unos minutos que se había despertado en Malfoy Manor con Draco Malfoy profundamente dormido en un sillón a apenas unos metros de ella. Había salido casi huyendo de allí al percatarse de la hora que era, ni siquiera había despertado al Slytherin para despedirse. Solamente se había ido.

—Estaba leyendo. No tengo sueño —respondió.

Sus palabras no terminaron de convencer a Ginny, que la miró con desconfianza. Podía ser que Hermione no hubiera dormido esa noche, pero… ¿por qué no llevaba su pijama? ¿Por qué ese aire de acabar de llegar a la casa de los Black?

Ambas se observaron durante unos segundos hasta que Ginny cedió, chasqueando la lengua. Había cosas de Hermione en las que prefería no inmiscuirse y sabía que, de haber salido de la casa, seguro que había sido por una razón más que justificada.

Su expresión se suavizó de inmediato y señaló hacia ese horno que probablemente llevaba quince años sin funcionar.

—¿Te apetece hacer galletas navideñas? Será una buena sorpresa para todos cuando se despierten.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente, quizás de forma demasiado exagerada. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar útiles e ingredientes en esa cocina para poder proceder a hornear las galletas.

Ginny aún siguió mirándola con sospecha durante unos minutos más. Por mucho que respetara la privacidad de Hermione, una parte de su mente le decía que su amiga le había mentido y que algo ahí no marchaba con normalidad.

...

 **¡Hola!  
¡Estoy super contenta porque ya somos más de 12000 personas en mi cuenta de Wattpad! Quiero celebrar esto haciendo un sorteo de las tres novelas que he publicado hasta ahora (Pasión Vikinga, Mil días con Nebraska y Mirando al cielo de Roma). Aún tengo que pensar todos los detalles de este sorteo, pero permaneced atentas a mis redes sociales para saber más sobre esto. **

**Facebook:** VM Cameron **Instagram:** vmcameron213 **Twitter:** vmcameron213 **Wattpad:** Tequila213

 **¡Gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto!**

 **Mil besos.**


	30. Capítulo 27 (4)

**Capítulo 27**

 _Noviembre de 1981._

La oscuridad en esa celda era casi total, tan sólo un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba entre las piedras que construían ese enorme muro. Sirius escuchaba el mar, olas se rompían al golpearse contras las paredes de ese inhóspito edificio en el que él se encontraba: Azkaban.

Nunca imaginó acabar ahí. Jamás, ni por un solo instante, se había planteado que algún día tendría que ir a esa horrible cárcel mágica custodiada por las criaturas más malévolas que existían.

¿Por qué estaba allí? No lo entendía. Él había sido fiel a la Orden, había luchado contra Voldemort hasta el final y, de repente… todo había dado un giro. Sus dos mejores amigos, James y Lily, habían muerto y él había sido acusado de matarlos. ¡ÉL, que habría dado su vida mil veces por salvar a cualquiera de ellos!

Por enésima vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar, Sirius Black se dejó caer en el triste suelo de su celda y comenzó a sollozar. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, quizás horas o quizás días. El tiempo no pasaba en Azkaban y la fría presencia de los dementores fuera de su celda le helaba la sangre.

Cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué había hecho mal en su vida para recibir ese destino.

—Todo —se contestó a él mismo—, supongo que lo he hecho todo mal. He sido una decepción para todos desde el primer momento en el que llegué a este mundo. Ni siquiera he podido salvar a James y a Lily, ni siquiera…

Su garganta se contrajo y sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Le había fallado a demasiada gente, pero en especial a ella: a Leah. El amor de su vida, la mujer que lo había aceptado siendo una ruina como mago y un desastre como persona. Se moría por abrazarla, respirar el olor de su pelo y susurrarle al oído que pronto podrían huir juntos y casarse en Sudamérica o vivir felices en Australia.

—Pronto, Leah —susurró en esa celda, y el propio sonido de su voz llenó el ambiente—. Pronto descubrirán que yo no soy culpable y me liberarán. Nos veremos, volveremos a estar juntos y nadie nos separará otra vez.

Sirius Black ni siquiera llegaba a imaginarse en ese momento que eso no sucedería. Tampoco sabía aún que tendría que pasar más de doce años en esa prisión antes de poder escaparse y regresar a Londres.

Y si algo estaba claro era que Sirius se habría muerto en ese mismo instante si hubiera sabido la realidad: que jamás iba a volver a ver a Leah.

...

 **Gracias por leer, estoy preparando un sorteo genial para final de semana en mi Facebook: VM Cameron. No dudeis en visitarme si os interesa saber cómo participar ^.^**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	31. Capítulo 28

**¡Hola! Primero que nada deciros que La estrella más oscura ya tiene página de Facebook 3 En principio la voy a usar para informaros de actualizaciones/detalles de la historia y también para subir collages e imágenes del fanfic. Cualquier aportación que podáis hacerme (montajes, vídeos, comentarios... ¡lo que queráis! me hará muchísima ilusión y ¡hará la página mucho más bonita!). Podéis encontrarla con el nombre de: «La estrella más oscura. Dramione».**

 **Capítulo 28**

 _28- «Me gustaría verte. Pronto acabaré el colegio y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. James y Remus dicen que me he vuelto loco, a lo mejor es verdad… ¿De verdad quieres saber qué es eso que te escondo?»_

 _De Sirius para Leah, 15 de Octubre de 1978._

 _oOoOo_

El fuego crepitaba en el salón de los Black. Todos se encontraban allí en lo que parecía una pequeña reunión improvisada de la Orden del Fénix. Faltaban importantes miembros de esta, pero al fin y al cabo tampoco estaban discutiendo de lo que no hubieran hablado mil veces ya con anterioridad.

—Opino que no deberíamos volver a Hogwarts —dijo Harry, sentado en uno de los sofás de estampado avejentado—. Todos deberíamos estar aquí, luchando.

Molly Weasley negó con la cabeza, frente a él. Su cabello pelirrojo le rozaba la barbilla.

—¿Y cuál es el sentido de hacer eso, Harry? —preguntó, con los brazos en jarras—. ¿Cómo podemos luchar contra un enemigo al que no vemos? ¿Dónde está quien-tú-sabes para poder derrotarlo?

Harry chasqueó la lengua. No lo sabía, nadie lo sabía.

—Si los mortífagos vuelven a atacarnos seremos mucho más útiles estando aquí, preparados para responder.

Esta vez fue Remus Lupin quien contestó, enarcando una ceja con tranquilidad. A su lado, Tonks llevaba el pelo violeta y éste parecía cambiar poco a poco a un tono azulado, denotando que se encontraba preocupada por el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

—No sabes cuándo puede atacar, Harry. Sería una imprudencia que estuvierais fuera del colegio.

—¡No estamos haciendo nada en Hogwarts, sólo perder el tiempo! —exclamó Ron.

A causa de esas palabras se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de los adultos de la sala, pero en especial de Hermione.

—¡MALDITOS IMPUROS, ESTÁIS MANCILLANDO EL HONOR DE MI FAMILIA Y DE…!

—Joder… —bufó Ron, percatándose de que había alzado demasiado la voz y la madre de Sirius se había despertado.

George se levantó de su sillón con parsimonia y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se acercó a la puerta del salón para cerrarla. Al instante los gritos de Walburga Black se acallaron.

—Hogwarts es seguro, chicos. No os impacientéis, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Remus—. Y desde luego, no penséis que no aprovecháis vuestro tiempo allí. Os aseguro que lo hacéis, especialmente estando en vuestro último año.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, molesto e impotente. Ron alzó una ceja.

—Lo único que hacemos es ver cómo Draco Malfoy se pasea de un lado para otro sin poder lanzarle una buena maldición.

La mera mención del joven rubio provocó que Hermione se tensara. Dejó escapar poco a poco el aire de sus pulmones y miró hacia el fuego. No quería escuchar hablar de Draco, no, no quería que él fuera un tema de conversación allí.

—No exageréis, ¿queréis? —dijo la señora Weasley, chasqueando la lengua—. No sabemos por lo que está pasando y me temo que nadie merece que se lo tache de mortífago sin pruebas. Es solo un niño, como vosotros.

Harry alzó sus ojos verdes, que brillaron con fuerza de repente.

—¡Es un mortífago! Él milita en su bando al igual que nosotros en el nuestro…

—¿Cómo sabéis que es un mortífago? —preguntó Tonks.

Harry y Ron se quedaron callados un segundo y acto seguido se miraron entre ellos. Después, para desgracia de Hermione, ambos se giraron hacia ella, como si esperaran que ella los apoyara, que les diera la razón. Hermione se sintió despreciable cuando volvió la cabeza en otra dirección, evadiendo la pregunta.

Sabía que era un mortífago, lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero, por estúpido que pareciera, sentía que estaba traicionando a Draco si lo decía allí en ese momento. Era consciente de que al hacerlo se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

—No hay pruebas —susurró Hermione, más para el cuello de su camisa que para el resto de la sala.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Tenemos que esperar a que nos lance un « _Avada Kedavra_ » cuando nos vea en el patio de Hogwarts para así estar seguros de qué es Draco Malfoy?

—¡No haría algo así! —exclamó la castaña, molesta por el dramatismo de su amigo—. Eso sería un suicidio para él, ¿creéis que se expondría de ese modo?

—¿Con tal de matar a Harry? —La voz de Ron fue de incredulidad—. ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Por qué últimamente siempre lo defiendes?

Se le secó la boca de repente al esuchar esa pregunta. ¿Por qué lo defendía? Porque Draco Malfoy y ella compartían algo ahora. Y no se trataba solo de las cartas de Leah y Sirius, sino de su propia relación. Ella sabía que Draco sufría y que no era tan malo como trataba de aparentar, en el fondo comenzaba a conocer a ese joven mucho mejor de lo que habría soñado y se daba cuenta de que su exterior era solo aquello que le había tocado vivir desde niño.

Defendía a Draco Malfoy porque él necesitaba que por una vez alguien lo hiciera.

Apretando los labios, la joven leona se puso en pie.

—No le estoy defendiendo —explicó—, sólo quiero evitar que lo crucifiquéis sin haber llegado hasta el fondo de su historia.

Todos en esa sala se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar a Hermione, pero ella no esperó a escuchar las réplicas que seguro le lloverían. Con un suspiro caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y abandonó el salón, muy decidida. No tenía dudas de lo que haría en ese mismo momento: volvería a Malfoy Manor.

Ron tardó unos segundos en hablar después de que Hermione se hubiera ido de la sala. Entrecerró los ojos, confuso.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa? —preguntó en voz alta—. No entiendo nada.

—Está muy rara —comentó Ginny—, esta mañana….

Al instante se quedó callada. Había estado a punto de contarles a todos que tenía la sensación de que Hermione no había dormido allí esa noche, pero se contuvo un instante antes de hacerlo. No quería causar una alarma en la Orden si finalmente no había nada diferente en su amiga.

—¿Qué ha sucedido esta mañana?

—Eh… esta mañana… Hermione se levantó muy pronto. Creo que está preocupada por algo y por eso no puede dormir —dijo rápidamente, mintiendo.

Remus suspiró al oír eso.

—Creo que la culpa de eso es mía, entonces. Ayer le hablé un poco sobre Sirius y…

—Oh, debe de ser eso, entonces. —Lo interrumpió Harry—. Hermione está muy metida en la historia que vivieron Sirius y Leah. Lleva tres meses leyendo las cartas que se enviaban y… por una parte creo que le ha venido bien para despejar su mente de lo sucedido con Fred. Ha sido un año muy difícil para Hermione.

—No sabía que le afectaría tanto. —Se excusó el profesor.

—Sí, Hermione se lo ha tomado de una forma muy personal. Especialmente desde que descubrió lo del embarazo. Supongo que le habrá dicho ya que es posible que Sirius tenga un hijo en alguna parte.

La palidez de Remus Lupin fue más que evidente en ese momento. Frunció las cejas, confuso, al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?

—¿No lo sabía? Leah estaba embarazada.

—Pero… —El licántropo se quedó en blanco unos segundos, mirando a su antiguo alumno—. No tenía ni idea. ¿Embarazada? ¿De cuántos meses?

—No muchos, imagino. Después de eso desapareció y esa es la última pista que hemos obtenido de Leah. Aunque Hermione sigue investigando, quizás algún día…

—No. —La voz de Remus fue más firme esta vez—. No encontrará nada más porque la historia acaba ahí. Leah murió poco después de que Sirius entrara en Azkaban, yo mismo se lo dije a Hermione anoche.

Ginny abrió la boca, confusa. Después la cerró y suspiró, comprendiendo de golpe por qué Hermione no parecía haber dormido nada la noche anterior. Se sintió culpable por haber desconfiado de ella y haber estado a punto de delatarla.

—Por Merlín… pobre Leah… y pobre Sirius.

—¿Y el embarazo? —preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

—No había escuchado nada de eso hasta ahora, Harry… así que doy por hecho que, si Leah murió embarazada, también lo hizo su hijo.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala que perduró durante al menos un par de minutos. Fue Ron quien lo rompió, levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Iré a disculparme con Hermione.

Eso no habría sucedido años antes, pero la guerra le había enseñado a Ron muchas cosas, entre ellas que jamás debía guardarse un sentimiento dentro si en realidad quería expresarlo. Su hermano Fred había sido asesinado sin que él pudiera despedirse de él, ni darle un último abrazo, ni reírse de su última broma. Ron era impulsivo, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora también era brutalmente sincero.

Pero ni siquiera llegó a la puerta de ese gran salón para dirigirse a la habitación de Hermione. No pudo salir porque alguien más entró, haciendo que todos ellos se pusieran en tensión.

El hombre que acababa de entrar sin previo aviso era muy alto y destacaba por su piel oscura. El gesto serio de Kingsley Shacklebolt tenía un importante componente de gravedad en ese momento y cuando los miró con ojos tristes, todos supieron que no se trataba de una visita de cortesía por parte del auror, sino que algo verdaderamente malo había sucedido. Shacklebolt se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—Los mortífagos han atacado el Callejón Diagón.

OoOoOoOo

 **Habrá dramione en el siguiente capítulo, ¡prometido! Sé que algunos capítulos son un poquito menos entretenidos, pero necesito conectar toda la historia de algún modo. También deciros que los capítulos de** ** _flashback_** **son cortitos y no añado nada de la historia de Draco y Hermione en ellos...  
Estoy trabajando MUCHÍSIMO estos meses y no me queda tiempo apenas para poder sentarme frente al ordenador, aun así tengo escritos ya algunos capítulos que iré subiendo. ¡Mil besos y gracias por leerme!**


	32. Capítulo 29

**¡Hola! Os recuerdo que he creado una página de Facebook para «La estrella más oscura» donde comparto fanarts, comentarios, noticias... si os gusta la historia no dudéis en pasaros y darle me gusta.  
**

 ***Capítulo dedicado a Carlos, que me alegra muy mucho leyendo mis historias. :)**

 **Capítulo 29**

 _29- «¿Tú crees en la magia, Leah? ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que yo puedo hacer cosas increíbles?»_

 _De Sirius para Leah, 08 de Noviembre de 1978._

OoOo

A pesar de llevar puesta la máscara plateada de los mortífagos, Pansy sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor la reconocía perfectamente. Sentía que se ahogaba y se encontró a sí misma parada en mitad del Callejón Diagón, sin saber qué hacer después.

Oía cristales rompiéndose, mortífagos que se reían mientras destrozaban todas las tiendas a su alrededor y lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Una bruja y dos magos yacían en el suelo a apenas unos metros de ella. Pansy no sabía si estaban muertos o inconscientes, pero le daba mucho miedo averiguarlo.

Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos, a duras penas conseguía sujetar la varita entre sus dedos. Oyó gritos y gente corriendo, huyendo de los mortífagos que habían aparecido para romper y mancillar. Y por primera vez, además de miedo, sintió asco hacia sí misma. Ella no quería estar allí, no quería hacer algo así. Ni siquiera entendía esa guerra, no estaba de acuerdo con las cosas por las que se luchaba en ella. ¿Por qué debía participar?

A su lado pasaron volando dos enormes nubes negras, ambas se colaron dentro de algún edificio del Callejón Diagón, rompiendo las ventanas. Y Pansy permaneció parada, sin saber qué hacer. Las instrucciones habían sido precisas «tienes que acabar con todo y con todos», pero una vez allí, nada era tan fácil como parecía. No era capaz de llevar a cabo las órdenes del señor tenebroso.

Oyó nuevos gritos y a unos metros de ella alcanzó a ver a un grupito de personas corriendo, huyendo de los mortífagos. Una figura con máscara y capa negra se materializó frente a ellos, Pansy no lo reconoció. Con su varita produjo una espectral luz verde que no podía significar más que la Maldición Imperdonable más horrible.

Uno de los magos que corrían para escapar de allí cayó al suelo. A su lado, una niña pequeña lanzó un alarido que le encogió el corazón a Pansy.

No, no podía permanecer allí. Pensó en salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes y se tropezó al segundo paso que intentó dar. Le faltaba el aire y el pánico la abatía.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra! —_ escuchó exclamar a otro mortífago a su lado.

Unas cuantas risas acompañaron a la maldición y las rodillas de Pansy temblaron aún más. Estaba contemplando a gente morir, gente inocente que no le había hecho ningún daño. Este pensamiento la hizo marearse y su estómago dio un repentino vuelco. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contenerse, su cuerpo se dobló y sintió la amarga bilis recorriendo su garganta, provocando que estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Gimió en voz alta, sin importarle ya parecer una cobarde delante de los mortífagos. No estaba preparada para algo así, jamás lo estaría.

—Ni se te ocurra marcharte —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Se giró hacia la persona que acababa de hablar. Vestía una túnica oscura, al igual que ella, y cubría su rostro con una máscara similar a la suya. Aun así, su voz era inconfundible: Bellatrix Lestrange. Pansy habría querido que quien se acercara a ella fuera su madre o su padre, ellos la habrían protegido, ellos la habrían ayudado…

Pansy no respondió ante la amenaza de la mujer. Se sentía demasiado mal.

—No te muevas, ¡maldita sea! —gritó Bellatrix esta vez—. No traiciones al señor tenebroso porque él…

Ni siquiera se quedó hasta escuchar el final de la amenaza. Sintiendo un último retortijón en el estómago, Pansy tomó aire y se convirtió en humo negro en apenas unos instantes. Quería desaparecer de allí más que nada y lo había hecho, aunque sabía que eso traería consecuencias.

OoOoOo

Cuando Hermione se apareció en Malfoy Manor visualizó la puerta principal por la que había entrado un par de días antes, pero, para su sorpresa, su cuerpo se materializó dentro de la mansión, al contrario de lo que había planeado.

No lo esperaba, sabía que los Malfoy tenían un mecanismo de seguridad bastante cuidadoso en su casa y que no cualquiera podía acercarse allí como si nada, aun así lo agradeció. Sabía que no sería bueno para Draco que una figura encapuchada entrara y saliera de su casa constantemente.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa, tan solo escuchaba sus propios pasos en el suelo de mármol. Las cortinas de terciopelo negro de la mayoría de salas permanecían echadas, así que era muy poca la luz que iluminaba esas enormes y majestuosas estancias.

Draco debía de haber tenido una infancia muy diferente a la suya. Vivir en esa enorme mansión distaba mucho de criarse como ella lo había hecho, en una casa unifamiliar en un barrio londinense normal. Durante un segundo se imaginó a ella misma creciendo en esa casa y el pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío.

Siguió caminando por la casa, recordando el camino hasta la habitación del Slytherin, donde probablemente se encontraba.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó un par de veces.

Sólo algunos murmullos provenientes de cuadros llegaron a ella como respuesta y también algunas miradas desconfiadas por parte de los antepasados de Draco. Hermione tragó saliva y siguió el camino que recordaba del día anterior. Subió escaleras y cruzó magníficos salones con lámparas de araña y sillones negros y plateados.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta que ella recordaba como el cuarto de Draco, tocó la madera con los nudillos. Nada, ni una respuesta.

Suspirando, Hermione asió el pomo y lo giró. Ni siquiera ella sabía qué estaba haciendo, caminando por Malfoy Manor como si esa fuera su casa, como si alguien la hubiera invitado. La puerta cedió y se abrió con suavidad.

Supo de inmediato que se había equivocado, esa no era la habitación de Draco, repleta de libros y con una decoración austera pero elegante. La sala que tenía delante era aún más elegante, con una enorme cama de matrimonio en el medio con sábanas de seda negras perfectamente colocadas.

Una gran chimenea de piedra gris presidía la habitación, que contaba también con varios divanes oscuros. Supo que esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la habitación de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy… y no pudo resistirse a entrar, mirando hacia atrás un instante para asegurarse de que nadie la veía.

Jamás había visto un cuarto tan hermoso. Ella no habría escogido el negro como color principal en la decoración de una sala, pero ese lugar era tan elegante que no podía evitar maravillarse. Le recordaba en cierto modo a la decoración de los Black en su propia casa, y eso no la sorprendía: al fin y al cabo Narcissa Malfoy era una Black.

Sobre una pequeña estantería de cristal reposaban varias fotos en movimiento. A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos al reconocer la imagen adolescente de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy posando en el patio de Hogwarts. Ninguno sonreía, pero parecían felices. Ambos eran tan rubios y pálidos que parecían recién salidos de alguna publicidad de moda. Hermione se rió entre dientes al pensar eso, sabiendo cuán absurdo habría sonado para un mago esa comparación.

El resto de fotografías también mostraban a la pareja posando en su juventud. En algunas incluso lo hacían con un bebé en brazos: Draco. Ella lo había conocido con once años y desde luego que había visto a Malfoy millones de veces, pero aun así no pudo evitar quedarse parada ante una imagen que mostraba a Malfoy con apenas tres o cuatro años. Era un niño con el cabello blanco y los ojos plateados, pero sonreía de una forma tan cálida que a Hermione le habría costado reconocerlo de no saber a ciencia cierta que se trataba de él. Draco vestía un pequeño trajecito negro con el que se veía muy gracioso y levantaba una mano como si tuviera en ella una varita con la que lanzar un hechizo.

Hermione tuvo que controlarse para no tomar la foto y mirarla más de cerca. Nunca habría imaginado a Draco Malfoy con esa expresión de dulzura. Se notaba que eso había sido hacía mucho mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres tener tu propia habitación, Granger? ¿Te vas a mudar aquí por Navidad?

La voz a su espalda la sobresaltó, pero se tranquilizó en cierto modo al reconocer que tan sólo era Draco. Se giró hacia él y descubrió que no parecía enfadado por haberse colado en el cuarto de sus padres, tan sólo… pasivo, como siempre.

—Perdona… quería aparecerme en la puerta, pero sin darme cuenta lo he hecho dentro de la casa. No sabía dónde estarías.

—Solamente te aparecerás fuera cuando eres un desconocido. El otro día te dejé entrar en la casa, eso quiere decir que eres una «invitada», por eso te apareces dentro directamente.

«Por eso mi tía Bellatrix puede aparecerse a su antojo aquí dentro, por desgracia». Pensó, Draco.

—Oh. —Hermione no atinó a contestar nada más. ¿Ahora era bienvenida en la casa de los Malfoy?

—Ven —le pidió Draco, conduciéndola a la puerta para llevarla a su habitación.

Ella sólo lo siguió y tras andar apenas unos metros llegaron a la única sala de Malfoy Manor que parecía habitada por alguien. La cama de Draco estaba hecha, pero sobre ella reposaban desordenadas las cartas de Leah para Sirius. Hermione se había dado cuenta de que se las había olvidado allí después de haber llegado a Grimmauld Place, pero había dado por hecho que volvería a buscarlas.

—¿Las has leído? —preguntó, señalándolas.

—Todas.

No podía creerlo. Imaginaba que Draco Malfoy no estaba interesado en la historia de Sirius y Leah, pero acababa de descubrir que quizás eso no era cierto del todo.

—¿Y qué… opinas?

Malfoy se llevó la mano a su cabello platino y observó un instante los ojos castaños y expresivos de Hermione. Acto seguido suspiró.

—No lo sé —admitió al final—. Creo que me da pena Sirius.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tuvo una vida muy desafortunada. Su familia estuvo en su contra siempre, sus amigos murieron, pasó doce años en Azkaban… y para colmo nunca más volvió a ver a Leah.

—¿Has averiguado ya qué fue de ella? —preguntó Draco con genuina curiosidad.

Las cejas de Hermione bajaron de pronto, desanimada.

—Murió.

—¿Y el bebé…?

La respuesta esta vez fue sólo negar con la cabeza. Draco permaneció impasible, si de algún modo había sentido sus palabras, solo lo hacía por dentro. El rubio tardó un poco en hablar de nuevo.

—Puedes coger las cartas de Sirius si quieres —ofreció—, quédatelas todas. Probablemente eres quien más merece tenerlas, nunca deberían haber terminado en Malfoy Manor.

Hermione suspiró al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Te molesta que venga aquí para leerlas?

Draco alzó una ceja, algo confundido. Dio un par de pasos hacia Hermione, aún dudando de si había escuchado bien su pregunta. Curiosamente se descubrió pensando que no, no le molestaba en absoluto que ella fuera allí. La presencia de Hermione calmaba su soledad.

—No —respondió con voz grave.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione al escuchar eso. Como si de pronto se sintiera más unida a Draco, como si la tregua que habían forjado se hiciera cada vez más fuerte. Alzó los ojos hasta clavarlos en la mirada gris de Draco. Las ojeras permanecían ahí, pero aun así el rostro del Slytherin era armonioso y bello. Su corazón comenzó a latir despacio, haciendo que cada bombeo de su sangre se hiciera casi doloroso al mirarlo.

—Si no te importa, prefiero venir a hacerlo. No quiero preguntas por parte de Harry y Ron, no me gusta mentirles.

—Entonces no les mientas. Diles toda la verdad.

Hermione tomó aire, se encontraba muy cerca de Draco. Y el ambiente se hacía pesado a cada instante, era como si sus cuerpos se atrajeran entre ellos.

—Querrán matarte.

—Me da igual.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No lo haré.

Draco hizo caso a los instintos de su propio cuerpo y alzó una mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de la joven. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Sentir su piel contra la suya lo tranquilizaba, tanto como había hecho el día que el dolor de la Marca Tenebrosa amenazaba con matarlo.

Estuvo a punto de hablar, muy cerca de hacerlo… pero un repentino ruido los sobresaltó a ambos. Draco contuvo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de pasos acelerados, pasos que se acercaban a su habitación a gran velocidad. Se apartó de Hermione de inmediato y tomó su varita entre sus dedos. La Gryffindor tardó algo más en reaccionar, pues apenas acababa de comprender el momento que acababa de compartir con él.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su puerta y Draco sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. No sabía quién estaba detrás de esa barrera de madera, pero sabía que si la puerta se abría y su tía Bellatrix se encontraba al otro lado, podía dar a Granger y a sí mismo por muertos.

Estiró la mano, rozando el pomo para girarlo y tragó saliva. En su mano derecha, su varita temblaba y contempló a Hermione, que también sostenía su varita mágica con bastante más firmeza que él. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, como si le diera permiso para que descubrieran quién más estaba en esa mansión aparte de ellos.

Y entonces él abrió la puerta de repente, rezando por ser quien atacara primero en caso de tratarse de un enemigo.

Pero lo que encontró lo detuvo al instante. Una figura pequeña y envuelta en una capa negra lo miraba a través de una máscara plateada de mortífago. Parecía sollozar, pues sus hombros bajaban y subían rítmicamente y se escuchaban suaves gemidos a través de la máscara.

Fue el mismo Draco quien, con los ojos muy abiertos, tomó la máscara entre sus dedos y la retiró, descubriendo el rostro del mortífago que lo visitaba.

—Draco…

Las lágrimas velaban el rostro de Pansy Parkinson.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Mil gracias por leer!**


	33. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

30- _«Regresaré a Londres de nuevo mañana. Espérame a las diez en la puerta de tu casa, tengo una sorpresa para ti.»_

 _-De Sirius para Leah, 30 de mayo de 1979._

...

Blaise estaba a punto de acostarse ya. Las Navidades en su familia estaban siendo un poco raras y no podía ignorar que nadie parecía tan feliz y optimista como siempre, en especial él.

Su padre había cocinado el pavo tradicional al estilo Zabini y un par de primos de Birmingham habían pasado el día veinticinco de diciembre con ellos. Eso era todo.

Blaise parecía ausente, perdido. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en qué estaría haciendo Pansy en ese momento, más aún desde que había escuchado lo sucedido en el Callejón Diagón. Los mortífagos habían aparecido allí y habían herido a más de veinte personas. Dos magos y tres brujas habían muerto.

El muchacho cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se dejó caer sobre su cama, sabiendo que tampoco esa noche podría dormir. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Pansy? ¿Habría sido ella la causante de alguna de esas muertes? Joder, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de desviar su imagen de su cabeza… pero era imposible. Sus ojos verdes seguían allí, su cabello oscuro perfilando ese rostro orgulloso que él tanto amaba desde hacía años.

¡PUF!

Un golpe lo sobresaltó. Blaise se incorporó de inmediato y saltó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de su espaciosa habitación. En el suelo, una alfombra negra y elegante impedía que sus pies se congelaran con la fría piedra.

¡PUF!

El ruido se repitió, Blaise abrió la ventana sin dudar y entonces una lechuza blanca se coló en la sala sin previo aviso. El Slytherin la reconoció al instante: era una de las lechuzas de los Malfoy.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Eso era lo que se preguntaba. Draco había permanecido ausente desde que habían abandonado Hogwarts, se había negado en rotundo a celebrar las fiestas con los Zabini, por mucho que él le había insistido. Detestaba ver a su amigo así de taciturno, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él.

Con cuidado, el joven se acercó al animal y la lechuza se dejó acariciar con facilidad. Después él tomó el pequeño pergamino atado a una de sus patas, cuando lo abrió, Blaise se quedó boquiabierto al leer la elegante y definida caligrafía de Draco, que sólo había escrito una frase.

 _«Necesito que vengas a mi casa YA. Es Pansy.»_

Nada más fue necesario para que Blaise Zabini reaccionara tan rápido como era posible. Colocó al pajarillo en la ventana para que éste echara a volar y acto seguido se dirigió a su armario para poder vestirse de nuevo con la ropa de calle. Apenas un par de minutos después, Blaise se apareció en la casa de su amigo.

OoOoOoOo

La pierna de Hermione temblaba nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer. Se había sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Draco y miraba hacia el suelo.

Pansy Parkinson había aparecido en la casa hecha un mar de lágrimas y vestida de mortífago. Hermione creyó que iba a vomitar de miedo al ver esa figura de negro y con una máscara plateada que quitaba el aliento a quien la viera. Creyó que alguien la había descubierto, que iban a matarla… pero solo se trataba de esa joven Slytherin con la que ella nunca se había relacionado. Su historia con Pansy Parkinson era prácticamente inexistente, al margen de algunos insultos susurrados cuando eran niñas o algunas miradas de desprecio disimuladas en clase.

Aun así, Pansy Parkinson siempre le había dado la impresión de ser una joven ruda, prácticamente sin sentimientos. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera ser parte de los mortífagos, como lo era Draco, y mucho menos que fuera a encontrarse con ella allí ese día.

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sentada en la cama, aún sollozando y con las manos enterradas en su cara. Draco daba vueltas por la habitación como un perro enjaulado. Le había enviado una lechuza a Blaise hacía apenas diez minutos, en cuanto Pansy había aparecido, y ya no sabía qué más podía hacer. La situación era de lo más surrealista.

—Todo irá bien —le dijo a su amiga tras unos minutos de silencio, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Estoy seguro de que Blaise está a punto de llegar.

—¿Y qué va a solucionar Blaise? —respondió Pansy sin siquiera alzar su rostro—. Nada, Draco. Él va a encontrarme, lo hará pronto. Ni siquiera sé por qué he venido aquí yo… —Pansy levantó su cabeza unos instantes, con los ojos hinchados y el rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Entonces se giró hacia Hermione de nuevo, como ya había hecho minutos antes, al llegar allí—. Y joder, Draco. ¿Qué coño está haciendo aquí Granger? ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? —preguntó con la voz tomada—. ¿Quieres que te maten?

Hermione se puso recta en el sillón, tensándose. Pansy no había hecho ningún comentario hacia ella al verla al principio, pero ella había visto en sus ojos la sorpresa al reconocerla, una sorpresa nada agradable.

—Ella… —comenzó Draco, mirando a Hermione unos instantes, después se giró de nuevo hacia su amiga—. Yo la he invitado.

No quería hablar más, darle explicaciones. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

—Nos van a matar a todos —susurró Pansy amargamente—. A los tres. Y a Blaise si se le ocurre venir, también a él. ¿Cómo demonios hemos acabado aquí?

—Eso me estoy preguntando yo —susurró Hermione para sí misma.

Y de pronto nuevos pasos se escucharon en el corredor. Poco tardó en escucharse el sonido rítmico de alguien golpeando la puerta.

—¿Draco?

La voz de Blaise desde fuera no dejaba dudas: estaba muy serio y preocupado.

Draco suspiró antes de abrir la puerta de madera, preparándose para lo que sucedería después. No sabía qué iba a sorprenderle más a su amigo: si ver a Pansy ahí o ver a Hermione.

Blaise lucía un semblante de preocupación evidente y esta no se suavizó un ápice al ver el rostro ojeroso de su amigo.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha sucedid…?

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues se giró hacia la cama del Slytherin y sobre ella encontró a Pansy Parkinson, que apenas alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo. Sobre el suelo yacía la máscara plateada de mortífago. Las ganas de abrazarla imperaron sobre todo lo demás.

—Pansy… —Blaise dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación, dirigiéndose sin dudar a la joven Slytherin. Fue entonces cuando se quedó parado de golpe, con los ojos clavados en la silenciosa figura de Hermione Granger al fondo de la habitación—. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

—Me alegra no ser la única que se está dando cuenta de esta locura —intervino Pansy.

Draco bufó.

—Eso no es lo importante, ¿de acuerdo? Centrémonos en ti, Pansy. Eres tú la que no debería estar aquí por nada del mundo.

Pansy se puso en pie, tomando aire, y se encaró a su amigo.

—¿Yo no debería estar aquí? —preguntó, enfadada—. Lo sé, Draco, ¡maldita sea! Pero lo estoy y ella me ha visto. —Señaló hacia Hermione despectivamente—. Ahora sabe lo que soy, sabe que…

Hermione permanecía escuchando, aunque sin intervenir.

—Está bien —repuso Draco con voz calmada y eso sorprendió al resto de jóvenes en la sala—. Granger sabe que soy un mortífago, desde hace tiempo.

—¿Y si se lo cuenta a alguien? —preguntó Zabini abriendo mucho los ojos, alarmado por la naturalidad con la que hablaba su amigo.

Draco estuvo a punto de contestar. A punto de decir que no le importaba lo más mínimo que lo hiciera, que a él no había prácticamente nada que le importara ya…

Pero entonces Hermione se puso en pie y se acercó a ellos. No iba a dejar que esa conversación se desarrollara como si ella no estuviera presente. Estaba harta de ser solo una espectadora en esa historia.

—No lo haré —dijo con claridad—. No diré nada.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso? —preguntó Pansy con cinismo.

Hermione no le dio importancia a su tono de voz.

—Porque no quiero. No habéis intentado hacerme daño, de hecho… de hecho creo que sois vosotros quienes estáis sufriendo por todo esto. No voy a decirle a nadie lo que sois porque sé lo que eso implica. Y sé que que vosotros no queréis seguir con esto.

Blaise se quedó sin habla. Draco apretó la mandíbula. Pansy sólo pudo intercalar las miradas de incredulidad hacia Hermione con otras tantas hacia Draco.

—¿Acaso os habéis vuelto locos? —preguntó.

—Sabía que había algo raro entre vosotros —musitó Blaise—, lo sabía.

Entonces Draco y Hermione se miraron, por primera vez conscientes de que sí, había algo extraño entre ellos. Ambos sintieron un salto al corazón al llegar a esa conclusión juntos. Después, apartaron la mirada, confundidos.

—Hay que hacer algo. —Draco desvió el tema, algo incómodo—. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, Pansy?

Parkinson miró con desconfianza a Hermione una vez más, pero no dejó de hablar. Sabía que no le quedaban muchas más opciones.

—El Callejón Diagón… todo era una locura. Él quería que aterrorizáramos, que acabáramos con cualquiera que se nos pusiera en el camino…

La piel de Hermione se erizó, pero no dijo nada al escucharla. Pansy suspiró y sus ojos volvieron a aguarse de nuevo.

—No he podido soportarlo, he tenido que marcharme de allí. Y tú tía Bellatrix lo ha visto, me ha amenazado… pero yo ya había tomado la decisión.

Draco frunció los labios al escuchar el nombre de su tía.

—Hay que sacarte de aquí. Quizás vengan a buscarte.

—Lo sé —respondió Pansy—, es el primer lugar al que se me ha ocurrido venir. Ellos también lo pensarán.

—Ven a mi casa —ofreció Blaise con tono conciliador.

—No, Blaise…

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero ponerte a ti y a tu familia en peligro…

—No los pondrás en peligro —intervino Draco—. Los Zabini no están involucrados en la guerra y son de sangre pura. Nadie sospechará.

—¿Y qué haremos cuando Blaise deba volver a Hogwarts? —preguntó la Slytherin, dubitativa.

La inesperada voz de Hermione respondió esa pregunta con tono firme.

—Debes volver a Hogwarts también, Parkinson —le dijo—. Es el único lugar en el que podrás estar segura, los mortífagos… es decir, ¿sois los únicos mortífagos que están dentro del colegio?

Draco y Pansy compartieron una mirada. Después se giraron hacia ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Entonces vuelve a Hogwarts, nadie te detendrá de hacerlo. Si hablas con Dumbledore él te dejará regresar, te ofrecerá protección.

—No puedo hablar con Dumbledore. ¡Soy parte de los mortífagos, Granger! —exclamó—. No es como si hubiera hecho un par de hechizos en casa en verano o como si me hubiera colado a hacer travesuras en una casa muggle. ¡Soy parte del ejército del Señor Tenebroso, me mandarán a Azkaban!

Hermione tomó aire antes de contestar.

—Por eso necesitas hablar con Dumbledore. Él te dará protección, estoy segura. No importa lo que hayas sido, sino lo que serás a partir de ahora. Y creo que has tomado una buena decisión abandonando cuando aún estabas a tiempo.

Todos se quedaron callados después de escuchar esas palabras. Blaise frunció las cejas con algo parecido a aprobación en su expresión y Pansy se sorprendió a sí misma creyendo las palabras de esa Gryffindor. Como si supiera que tenía razón, que todo saldría bien para ella.

El único que se quedó inmóvil, con expresión pétrea, fue Draco Malfoy. Después de lo que Granger había dicho, sólo una pregunta le rondaba la mente: ¿Aún estaba a tiempo de salvarse él también o ya era demasiado tarde?

oOoOoOo

 **Gracias por leer y dejarme reviews, ¡sois amor!  
¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! No olvidéis pasar por mis redes sociales (vmcameron213 en Instagram y en Twitter, VM Cameron en Facebook y tequila213 en Wattpad) y visitar la página de La estrella más oscura en Facebook :)  
**


	34. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

 _31- «Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, Ravenclaw de los inteligentes, Hufflepuff de los leales y Slytherin… te hablaré de Slytherin en otra ocasión»._

-De Sirius para Leah, 6 de junio de 1979.

...

Cuando Hermione se fue, el ambiente se volvió pesado. Draco podía ver que demasiadas cosas pasaban entre Blaise y Pansy delante de sus narices, pero aun así ella había accedido a pasar los pocos días que quedaban de vacaciones en la casa de Zabini. Debía permanecer escondida hasta la hora de regresar a Hogwarts, una vez allí, si todo salía como Hermione esperaba, estaría segura.

—Necesito un baño —musitó Pansy, rompiendo el silencio que se había establecido en la habitación. —¿Te importa, Draco?

—Adelante.

La joven abrió la puerta del baño que se encontraba en la habitación de Draco y desapareció tras ella. Draco aún tuvo que suspirar antes de poder girarse hacia su amigo, que lo observaba con gesto pétreo.

—Suéltalo —le instó, alzando una mano, como dándole permiso.

Entonces el rostro de Zabini cambió por completo. Alzó las cejas y sus ojos oscuros se abrieron mucho. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber en qué coño estás pensando? —preguntó, alzando la voz repentinamente hasta el punto de encontrarse a sí mismo gritando—. ¿Granger? ¡¿De verdad?!

—No es lo que crees…

—Sí, seguro —bufó Zabini.

—No lo es, Blaise. Joder, tú no entiendes nada.

—Explícamelo entonces.

Su voz era sincera. Como si de verdad estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, como si de veras fuera a hacerlo… pero Draco sabía que no podía, no podría revelarle qué era eso que lo unía a Hermione.

—Es un asunto nuestro —se excusó—. Esto es… entre Granger y yo.

—Ya lo veo. —Zabini gruñó en voz alta—. Creo que no te estás dando cuenta de en qué te estás metiendo, pero te juro que tenía un pálpito. Me lo imaginaba: primero lo de las peleas en Hogwarts, el castigo que tuvisteis que cumplir juntos, después dejas a Astoria y ahora esto…

Draco frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Cómo sabes tú lo de Astoria?

—No lo sé por ti, desde luego —respondió Blaise con cierto sarcasmo—. Mis padres invitaron a los Greengrass a tomar el té hace unos días. Astoria pensó que yo lo sabía y lo mencionó… pero sin ningún drama, me dijo que la habías dejado porque no eras capaz de gestionar algo así ahora mismo.

—Y no lo soy.

—¿Pero con Granger sí?

—Joder, Blaise. Te he dicho que no es así, lo mío con Granger es… distinto.

Blaise no dijo nada. Miró a su amigo durante varios segundos, tratando de adivinar cada una de sus expresiones: sus ojos grises entrecerrándose, mortificados, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente y sus manos pálidas moviéndose con nerviosismo. Estaba claro que Draco no esperaba que Pansy y él aparecieran allí ese día, algo le llevaba a pensar que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que lo que quiera que estuviera sucediendo con Hermione Granger se le estaba yendo de las manos.

—¿Distinto? —musitó al final. Sabía lo que eso significaba, se daba cuenta de que Draco comenzaba a perder el control sobre su situación con la Gryffindor y eso lo asustaba—. No me jodas, Draco. Es Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter, sus padres son muggles y ella…

—¿Y ella qué?

Blaise bufó de nuevo, frustrado.

—¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que va a suceder tarde o temprano?

—¿Te refieres a que Potter y Weasley terminarán enterándose? Granger no va a decir nada, ¿vale? Sé que no lo va a hacer y… joder, aunque lo hiciera. Me da igual, me importa una mierda ya.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza, con gesto serio.

—No, no me refería a eso. La he visto con mis propios ojos: Pansy se le ha aparecido delante vestida de mortífago y ella se ha quedado aquí parada contigo en vez de salir corriendo a buscar a los aurores. Ya sé que no va a abrir la boca… —Avanzó unos instantes y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, mirándolo a los ojos con solemnidad—. Lo que digo que sucederá es… que nada saldrá bien. En cuanto Él se entere de que hay algo entre vosotros, sea lo que sea, y créeme que se enterará… acabará con los dos. No vais a tener ni una oportunidad, Draco. Sigues siendo un Malfoy.

Las palabras de su amigo lo preocuparon y Draco estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió una Pansy recién bañada y envuelta en dos enormes toallas. Su cabello húmedo estaba peinado hacia atrás y la hinchazón de su rostro a causa de las lágrimas había remitido casi por completo.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó.

Draco suspiró antes de girarse hacia su amiga.

—De nada —susurró.

Zabini tampoco dijo nada más, ya lo había dicho todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Astoria tomó un bocado de pavo y masticó en silencio, mirando fijamente a su plato. A su lado, sus padres y su hermana comían y bebían sin apetito, como ella. Nadie intercambiaba ni siquiera una palabra en esa mesa, a pesar de ser Navidad, a pesar de estar juntos. Había un vacío en los Greengrass ese día: Paul no estaba junto a ellos.

Daphne lanzó un suspiro profundo que interrumpió la cena durante unos instantes. Todos se giraron hacia ella.

—¿De verdad no vais a decir ni una sola palabra en la cena de Navidad? —preguntó.

—¿Qué esperas que hagamos, que cantemos villancicos? —preguntó Astoria con sarcasmo.

Se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana.

—No. Espero que hablemos de lo que ha sucedido hoy en el Callejón Diagón. ¡Maldita sea, han muerto cinco personas!

Su padre se aclaró la garganta.

—Es una noticia trágica, pero estamos en guerra, Daphne.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco. Su cabello rubio era más oscuro que el de su hermana Astoria y sus ojos grandes y expresivos parecían lanzar chispas en ese momento.

—No me lo puedo creer… ¿por qué actuáis como si Paul no fuera un mortífago? Como si no hubiera estado allí esta mañana, ¡puede que él mismo haya matado a alguno de ellos!

Su madre abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso.

—Daphne, no te atrevas a insinuar que…

Daphne dio un golpe sobre la mesa.

—¿A insinuar que Paul ha matado a alguien? ¡Como si fuera una novedad! —exclamó—. ¿No recordáis a Fred Weasley?

Sus padres tomaron aire a la vez, profundamente asombrados por las palabras de su hija. Daphne siempre había estado en contra de los mortífagos y la guerra con Voldemort, pero jamás se había enfrentado a los Greengrass de ese modo.

—Porque yo sí lo hago. Cada vez que veo a sus hermanos en los pasillos de Hogwarts y me siento mal, sucia. Como si les hubiera arrebatado algo y ahora se lo debiera.

Entonces Astoria alzó la vista de su plato por primera vez. Ella siempre había sido más comedida y dulce que su hermana, no era explosiva… pero sentía exactamente lo mismo que Daphne, aunque nunca hubieran hablado de eso antes. Astoria observó a sus padres, que aún permanecían en silencio y con la boca abierta. Ellos negarían lo que su hija acababa de decirles hasta la muerte; para los Greengrass, Paul y todo en lo que se había convertido éste era un orgullo.

Sin mediar una sola palabra Astoria se levantó de su silla y dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Después, simplemente abandonó la sala.

Estaba harta de esa guerra.

 **Gracias por leerme, ¡me encanta este capítulo porque adoro a Blaise y a Draco! 3 No olvidéis pasar por la página de facebook de La estrella más oscura.**  
 **Nos vemos muy pronto :)**


	35. Capítulo 32

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo 3 Os advierto de que contiene lemmon, así que si alguien no quiere leerlo, pasad directamente a la segunda parte del capítulo. Magda, ¡espero que te guste!**

Capítulo 32

 _32- «La Orden arriesga mucho para poder vencerlos. No quiero ponerte en peligro, Leah, no quiero que sepas más de la cuenta…»_

 _-De Sirius para Leah, 28 de agosto de 1979._

Las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo desnudo, empapándolo por completo en apenas unos segundos. Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua corriera por su rostro bajo la ducha. El vapor no tardó en surgir también, llenando todo el baño y haciendo que respirar se volviera más complicado. Se quedó quieto durante varios minutos, tan solo recibiendo los cientos de chorros cálidos en su piel.

Quería gritar hasta que su garganta no pudiera soportar más. Quería tomar su varita y lanzar con ella el hechizo más grande y poderoso que jamás hubiera creado, liberar esa carga que tanto le pesaba… y que no hacía más que crecer.

Draco Malfoy se sentía atrapado a causa de sus propias acciones: primero había querido seguir a sus padres, ser un mortífago… después, de pronto, había comprendido la gravedad de lo que eso significaba y había tratado de permanecer neutral, más tarde había deseado dejar de serlo con todas sus fuerzas y ahora, de repente, tan solo anhelaba deshacerse de todo eso…

…Y para colmo estaba ella.

Hermione Granger con sus cartas y sus historias de amor perdidas y olvidadas. Tratando de averiguar más sobre dos personas que ya habían muerto, intentando resucitarlos de alguna manera.

Y a pesar de todo, eso era lo único que lo había animado un poco últimamente. Desde que habían comenzado a hablar, aún en Hogwarts, se había percatado de una realidad impactante: Hermione Granger lo comprendía, en cierto modo. Era extraño, pues Draco Malfoy habría asegurado con certeza que nadie lo hacía, mucho menos Granger.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior volvió a él. Antes de que Pansy entrara en su habitación y todo se complicara aún más, él se había acercado a la Gryffindor. Recordaba perfectamente la textura de sus dedos acariciando la mejilla suave de ella, sus ojos marrones observándolo, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Como si él lo supiera, como si tuviera la más mínima idea de a dónde le estaba llevando todo eso…

Draco suspiró sonoramente y tomó una pastilla de jabón oscura entre sus dedos, después la pasó por su pecho, oliendo el aroma a sándalo que al menos parecía relajarlo. No quería pensar más en Granger, pero las palabras de Zabini pasaban una y otra vez por su mente. Blaise le había hablado como si su historia con Granger fuera algo más allá de las cartas y el hecho de que ella supiera que era un mortífago. Blaise le había hablado el día anterior como si él… sintiera algo por ella. Qué absurdo.

Pero el pensamiento comenzó a vagar en su mente y él mismo sabía que no era la primera vez. ¿Cómo sería besar a Granger? ¿Sería dulce y suave?

Se aclaró la garganta cuando comenzó a experimentar que su corazón parecía latir más despacio, de pronto era consciente de su sangre corriendo por sus venas y supo que una erección comenzaba a crecer en él.

—Perfecto —susurró con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, justo pensando en Granger.

Pero la imagen apareció en su mente de nuevo, esta vez mucho más nítida. Pudo verla a ella, parada en el medio de su habitación y rememoró cómo era tenerla cerca, su olor y el sonido de su voz. Se imaginó besándola, tomando sus labios entre los suyos y dejándola sin respiración.

Después su imaginación voló libre y pudo sentir cómo sus manos recorrerían el cuerpo de la Gryffindor si la tuvieran delante. Al mismo tiempo su propia mano bajó por su abdomen hasta llegar a esa erección que ya había crecido lo suficiente como para no poder ser ignorada. Draco cerró los ojos y se acarició unos instantes, oía el agua caer de forma sorda, pero ya no sentía que ésta impactara contra su piel.

El sabor de los labios de Hermione seguía en su cabeza y se murió por saber cómo sería quitarle la ropa él mismo, descubrir cada centímetro de piel dorada y poder recorrerlo con los dedos. Gruñó en voz alta. Se estaba poniendo más duro, la situación se volvía más intensa. Jugó a evocar a Hermione gimiendo bajo él y después a imaginar que era ella quien lo estaba tocando. Que apretaba su erección con sus manos femeninas y firmes, que era ella quien le daba placer mientras besaba sus labios y le susurraba secretos al oído.

Draco se corrió con un gemido ronco, sin poder sacar a Granger de su mente un instante y los resquicios de su debilidad desaparecieron al instante en el desagüe de esa ducha. El joven pareció recuperar el sentido entonces y su respiración acelerada se calmó poco a poco.

Entonces escuchó el ruido, algo que lo desconcentró por completo y le hizo cerrar el grifo de inmediato, pues se suponía que estaba solo en casa. Un ruido inconfundible y a la vez escalofriante, dada su situación: alguien acababa de entrar en su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se moría de la vergüenza apareciéndose en Malfoy Manor de nuevo, pero a la vez no había sabido qué otra cosa hacer. Imaginaba que Parkinson y Zabini ya no estaban allí, daba por hecho que Malfoy se hallaba solo… pero aun así, ¿qué le hacía pensar que podía ir y venir como si fuera su casa?

No, Malfoy y ella no eran amigos. Pero desde que ella había pisado esa casa por primera vez, se sentía como si lo fueran. Esa mañana Hermione había entrado en la habitación de Regulus Black, creyendo que no hallaría allí nada interesante. Pero se equivocaba, pues sí lo había hecho: un puñado de cartas y documentos que ni siquiera había leído con detenimiento pero en los que había reconocido de inmediato los nombres de Sirius Black y Leah Simmons. Ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces: había agarrado todo eso y se había dirigido a Malfoy Manor enseguida.

Y en esos momentos se arrepentía, sólo deseaba que Draco Malfoy no la echara de su casa a patadas ni le dijera que era un incordio.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta de su habitación dudó una vez más. Aún estaba a tiempo de marcharse, no seguir envolviéndose junto a Draco Malfoy en esa situación que aún no entendía bien… pero no se vio capaz. Quería hablar con él, enseñarle lo que había encontrado y también saber su opinión. Era consciente de que nada que ella pudiera hallar iba a cambiar el hecho de que Leah y Sirius estaban ya muertos, pero una voz le decía constantemente que no podía rendirse, quería saber cómo había sucedido todo con el mayor detalle posible.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, no recibió respuesta. A lo mejor Draco estaba dormido o no se hallaba en casa. Llamó de nuevo, con la misma suerte.

Y entonces decidió entrar por sí misma, como ya había hecho en la ocasión anterior en la habitación de Narcissa y Lucius. La puerta se abrió despacio y ella asomó la cabeza por ella.

—¿Malfoy? —llamó en voz baja, temiendo despertarle.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y una tenue luz inglesa bañaba la estancia. Todo estaba ordenado en la habitación: la cama hecha perfectamente, las mantas colocadas y todos los libros posicionados en las estanterías. Lo único que alteraba ese maravilloso orden eran varios sobres desperdigados en el escritorio de madera negra de Draco: eran las cartas de Leah y de Sirius, todas.

Entonces Hermione escuchó el sonido del agua correr, comprendiendo que Malfoy debía de estar dándose una ducha. El sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas de inmediato, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

¿En qué momento se había convertido en la clase de persona que se colaba en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy mientras este se duchaba?

Quiso escapar de allí, salir corriendo cuanto antes y regresar unas horas después, cuando ya no hubiera peligro. Pero de repente el grifo de la ducha se apagó. Hermione tomó aire, sin atreverse a moverse aún, no quería dar un paso adelante ni atrás.

La puerta del baño se abrió despacio.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó la voz de Draco, cauta.

Y el rostro pálido del joven se descubrió apenas unos segundos después. Draco pareció relajarse de golpe al verla, como si hubiera esperado encontrarse con el mismísimo Voldemort allí. Probablemente ella era una visita algo más grata que el Señor Tenebroso.

—Perdona —se disculpó al instante—. No… no debería haber venido…

Hermione dio un paso atrás, esta vez dándose cuenta de una realidad más que impactante: Draco Malfoy estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y tan solo se cubría por una toalla verde que le colgaba de la cadera. No pudo evitar que su mirada se posara en su abdomen pálido y su pecho. No tenía ni un solo vello y no podía considerarse musculado, no era Viktor, desde luego… pero era fuerte y alto, esbelto y atractivo.

El aroma del jabón que Draco había utilizado para bañarse llegó hasta ella, haciendo que se estremeciera. Se preguntó una vez más: ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí frente a ese Slytherin desnudo?

Draco no contestó a sus palabras, más bien parecía aún muy sorprendido de su presencia allí.

—Perdona —repitió ella.

—¿Llevas aquí mucho rato? —preguntó él y su voz sonó incómoda.

—No. He entrado hace unos… segundos. No pretendía molestar.

Draco tomó aire y dio un par de pasos en la habitación, dando la impresión de estar algo más relajado.

—No pasa nada. Yo te dije que podías venir, no has hecho nada mal.

—Es que… aún es raro, ¿sabes? Venir a Malfoy Manor, estar en tu cuarto…

—Lo sé. Hace dos días estábamos en guerra constante y ahora…

—Y ahora te veo en la ducha —comentó Hermione con voz nerviosa.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Casi en la ducha! —se corrigió ella—, maldición. Era… una broma.

Draco tragó saliva. No se lo estaba poniendo fácil, nada fácil. Si al menos hubiera aparecido diez minutos después, habría tenido tiempo de vestirse y quitarse esa extraña sensación de su piel. Se había masturbado pensando en ella apenas unos minutos antes, ¿de veras Granger no había encontrado un momento mejor para aparecerse allí?

—¿Te importa si me visto? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione y acto seguido comprendió lo que él le estaba pidiendo, que se fuera de la habitación—. Oh, sí… ¡claro! Disculpa.

Contempló cómo ella se ponía roja de bochorno y eso le hizo gracia. Draco tuvo que batallar para poder disimular una sonrisa torcida que quería formarse en su rostro.

—Será un minuto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y entonces dejó sobre el escritorio de Draco la pila de papeles que traía apretada contra su pecho.

—Luego me gustaría enseñarte algo que he encontrado. No tengo muy claro qué es, pero podría ser útil.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente para abandonar la habitación. Una vez se marchó y la puerta se encontró cerrada, Malfoy tomó aire profundamente y dejó caer la toalla que lo cubría al suelo. Con pesar descubrió que esa erección que él creía haber apaciguado, había regresado de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a su cabello aún húmedo.

—Joder, estás a punto de cagarla, Draco —se dijo a sí mismo.

Y sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder detenerlo.

oOoOoOoOoO

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pronto vendré con más 3  
No olvidéis pasaros por la página de Facebook de La estrella más oscura para enteraros de todas las novedades, y, ¡Felices fiestas! **

**Mil besos ^^**


	36. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

 _33- «No sabes hasta dónde pueden llegar, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Son malvados y no descansarán hasta ver el mundo mágico reducido a cenizas»._

 _-De Sirius para Leah, 28 de agosto de 1979._

 _..._

Hermione se sentía violenta, precisamente por eso fue incapaz de mirar a Draco a los ojos una vez volvió a entrar en su habitación. Tampoco Malfoy hizo ningún acercamiento y esto la avergonzó aún más.

Estaba nerviosa, era consciente de que, apenas había descubierto esos papeles en la habitación de Regulus, había corrido a Malfoy Manor. Ya no acudía a Harry y a Ron para hablarles de Leah y Sirius, no. Ahora sólo era Draco Malfoy.

Él pasó las páginas entre sus dedos elegantemente y los ojos de Hermione se perdieron en sus los gráciles movimientos de sus manos.

—Creo que acabo de encontrar algo… —dijo Draco de pronto.

Hermione lo miró, interesada. El rubio tardó unos segundos más en contestar, pues procedió a leer el papel que tenía en frente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

—Una carta de Regulus para Sirius… en ella le cuenta que Leah ha muerto.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

—¿La llegó a enviar?

Draco tomó el sobre entre sus dedos, observándolo por todas partes.

—Creo que lo intentó, pero sinceramente, dudo mucho que lo consiguiera. Imagino que no era fácil enviar una carta al preso más célebre de Azkaban en esa época.

Hermione suspiró.

—Pobre Sirius, no imagino lo difícil que tuvo que ser para él soportar tantos años allí, especialmente por algo que él no había hecho.

Draco dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y se giró hacia la Gryffindor.

—¿Él nunca os habló de Leah? —preguntó—, ¿ni siquiera a Potter?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Imagino que tuvo que ser duro: habían pasado doce años y seguramente creía que ya no había nada más que hacer respecto a Leah y la verdad es que eso era cierto, al menos nunca descubrió que iba a tener un hijo. Saber que la persona a la que amas ha muerto es… devastador.

Draco supo de inmediato que ya no hablaba de Sirius y de Leah, sino de ella misma. Para ser sincero, incluso él mismo había olvidado que Hermione era la novia de Fred Weasley cuando éste murió. El aire pareció volverse tenso de repente y Draco no quiso guardar silencio, aunque eso era, con toda seguridad, lo que debía hacer.

—¿Todavía le quieres?

Se dio una bofetada mental al instante después de formular esa pregunta.

«¿A ti eso qué mierda te importa, Draco?», se dijo. Después de haberla molestado tantas veces con ese tema, tras haberse burlado de que ese joven estuviera muerto… ahora le preguntaba que si lo quería. Debía de estar loco para hacerlo y estuvo seguro de que ella no querría contestar una pregunta así.

—Sí —contestó Hermione—. Siempre voy a querer a Fred, él era una persona excepcional.

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir como una mierda. ¿Qué esperaba? Por supuesto que Fred Weasley era excepcional, era bueno y siempre había luchado en el lado de los justos y los benevolentes. En cambio, ¿qué era él? Un mortífago cruel que poco a poco se estaba metiendo en un terreno demasiado pantanoso del que no podría salir más tarde.

—Lo siento.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. Sus ojos marrones y grandes se centraron en el rostro anguloso y pálido de Draco. Estaban cerca, tanto que aún podía oler el aroma del jabón que Malfoy había usado unos minutos antes para ducharse. Sus ojos se centraron en los de él, plateados y fríos, siempre fríos.

—¿Por qué? No fuiste tú quien lo mató.

—No. Pero siento que sucediera.

Él sabía lo que la muerte de Fred había supuesto para Hermione. La había observado desde la distancia desde el día en que había sucedido: ella se había apagado poco a poco, su rostro, había dejado de brillar y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Hasta hacía apenas tres meses, cuando Hermione había aparecido de nuevo en Hogwarts con una carpeta llena de cartas y una nueva ilusión.

—Gracias —susurró Hermione.

Draco tomó aire. Estaba cerca de ella, mucho más de lo recomendable dada la situación. Pero los labios de Hermione, rosados y brillantes, parecían llamarlo. Era como si entre ellos se hubiera creado un vínculo, como si se encontraran en una burbuja propia sin nadie más que pudiera acceder a ella.

Malfoy alzó su mano izquierda para posarla en su rostro. La mirada de Hermione se desvió un segundo al ver ese movimiento y se fijó en la Marca Tenebrosa, que parecía brillar en el antebrazo del mortífago. Aun así no se movió, por mucho que le sorprendiera reconocerlo, comenzaba a ver la marca como una parte más de Draco. Algo que estaba allí y que no iba a desaparecer.

Los dedos se posaron en su mejilla y Hermione se estremeció con el contacto. Se inclinó hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos y tomó aire lentamente, aspirando su aroma. Draco entreabrió los labios y sus ojos bajaron lentamente por su nariz respingona hasta posarse en esos labios que tanto lo llamaban. Se mantuvo así unos segundos en los que ambos notaron la tensión crecer dentro de ellos… entonces Draco se acercó a ella por fin y besó sus labios.

Lo hizo suavemente al principio, como si solo pretendiera probarlos un instante. Su mano se trasladó desde la mejilla de Hermione hasta posarse en su nuca y se separó un momento, saboreando por primera vez a qué sabían sus besos.

Fue Hermione quien reaccionó después, tomando aire sorprendida. Ni siquiera se permitió más segundos de distancia, sino que actuó por impulso, volviendo a acercarse a Draco para tomar un nuevo beso. Nunca habría imaginado que un beso de Draco Malfoy podría provocarle tantas sensaciones, como si la alzara en el aire y acto seguido la dejara caer al vacío. Pero no llegaba a caer, no había golpe. Sólo un beso, sólo los labios de Draco y su mano posada con firmeza detrás de su cabeza. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, algo pareció explotar entre ellos. Hermione gimió, sin poder evitar acercarse aún más a él y Draco se aferró a ella con fuerza.

Había algo que tenían totalmente claro: tan pronto como ese beso acabara, ambos tendrían que enfrentarse a la realidad, hacerse preguntas y buscar respuestas. ¿Estaban preparados para ello? Sus bocas siguieron juntándose una y otra vez mientras sus dedos trataban de no perder ni un solo instante, de no perder un centímetro.

Fue Hermione quien se apartó primero, con la respiración acelerada y sintiendo los labios de Malfoy aún en los suyos. Cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera ignorar lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Draco?

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Nunca antes lo había hecho en esos siete años.

Draco negó con la cabeza, apartándose de ella y poniéndose en pie. Necesitaba espacio, alejarse de Hermione Granger, aunque ella siguiera allí y la suavidad de su piel no fuera a abandonarlo tan fácilmente.

—No lo sé —respondió aún confundido—, te juro que no lo sé.

Pero si algo sabían ambos, muy bien, era que eso no iba a traerles más que problemas.

OoOoOoOo

 **¡Gracias por leerme y por seguir apoyándome!  
Los reviews dándome vuestras opiniones y contándome cositas son la mejor forma de ayudarme a seguir escribiendo, ¡os lo digo de verdad!**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	37. Capítulo 34

Capítulo 34

34- _«No temas, todo va a salir bien. Te extraño mucho, Leah… y te juro que todo se arreglará. Nos iremos a algún lugar, lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos. Solos tú y yo»._

-De Sirius para Leah, 20 de octubre de 1979.

Se habían besado. Lo habían hecho y ya no había marcha atrás, porque ninguno de los dos iba a olvidarlo ni a dejarlo estar. De ninguna manera.

Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de Draco, pasando una y otra vez las páginas que había encontrado en la habitación de Regulus. En esos documentos había de todo: periódicos muggles, periódicos mágicos, billetes de tren, recortes que no parecían tener ningún sentido e incluso algunas cartas que Regulus no había llegado a enviar, junto a otras que él había recibido. Quedaba claro que el hermano de Sirius había muerto sin poder dejar sus asuntos en orden.

La joven alzó la vista y se fijó en Draco Malfoy, que ojeaba algunos otros documentos sentado a unos metros de ella, frente a su escritorio de madera. Su cabello rubio platino caía sobre su frente y se mordía el dedo índice nerviosamente. Hermione se sonrojó en cuanto recordó que apenas una hora antes se habían besado. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Draco y ella se habían separado poco después y ambos habían decidido, nerviosamente, ponerse a investigar sobre el destino de Leah, que se perdía en esa carta en que Regulus le decía a Sirius que su novia había muerto. Esa carta que Sirius nunca había llegado a leer.

Hermione suspiró, dejando a un lado varios papeles y centrándose en otro. Leía casi sin comprender lo que veían sus ojos: The Daily telegraph, 28 de febrero de 1982, The Daily telegraph, 1 de marzo de 1982, The Daily telegraph, 2 de marzo de 1982, The Daily telegraph, 3 de marzo de 1982, The Daily telegraph, 4 de marzo de 1982…

—Me pregunto qué demonios buscaba Regulus entre tantos periódicos muggles —murmuró la joven.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacia ella un instante. Sus ojos se cruzaron y la imagen de ambos besándose volvió a llenar el ambiente de nuevo. Hermione apartó la vista de repente y un segundo después también lo hizo Malfoy. La atmósfera estaba enrarecida y lo único en lo que ambos podían pensar en ese momento era en _eso_ que se suponía que _no_ tenían entre ellos.

—¿Cuál es el último periódico que tenemos? —preguntó Draco, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo.

Hermione agradeció poder ocupar sus manos en rebuscar de nuevo entre los papeles, así el Slytherin no vería que le temblaban de nerviosismo. Chasqueó la lengua, ya que tenía unos veinte _The Sun,_ otros tantos _Daily Mirror,_ más de diez _Telegraph…_

—Este es el último periódico: el Telegraph del 4 de Marzo del 82.

Draco se levantó de la silla, estirando sus largas piernas. Después caminó hacia la cama y se quedó parado frente a Hermione unos segundos, pensativo.

—Tú misma lo has dicho: quizás Regulus tenía tantos periódicos porque estaba buscando algo. ¿Por qué si no iba a comprar un mago _The Daily Telegraph?_ A lo mejor no necesitaba enterarse de las noticias mágicas, esas ya las tenía demasiado cerca…

—Es verdad —continuó Hermione, llegando a esa misma conclusión de golpe—, por lo tanto, la única forma de que Regulus Black tuviera contacto con el mundo muggle y sus noticias sería hacerse con los periódicos londinenses…

Draco entornó los ojos y se quedó mirando el último periódico.

—¿No es extraño que después del periódico del 4 de marzo ya no comprara ninguno más? Hasta el momento tenía más de cincuenta y de pronto ese día no volvió a comprar ninguno más. ¿Por qué?

Hermione apretó los labios y tomó el periódico entre sus dedos.

—Solo hay dos razones para dejar de buscar algo…

—Una es rendirse —dijo Draco.

—Y la otra es encontrar lo que se busca —terminó Hermione, abriendo el periódico del 4 de marzo de golpe y extendiéndolo sobre la cama.

Durante los siguientes minutos leyeron minuciosamente cada pequeño artículo de ese ejemplar de _The Daily Telegraph_ , sin dejar ni una sola coma atrás. Leyeron sobre gente que ya había muerto y famosos que, a juzgar por su anonimato, ya habían dejado de serlo. Aprendieron sobre deportes y política y no fue hasta llegar a la página treinta y dos del periódico cuando Hermione se quedó sin aliento al leer un artículo escrito en la parte superior de la página:

 _«Muere trágicamente en un accidente de tráfico la joven londinense de veintitrés años Leah Simmons. La muchacha fue trasladada al hospital St. Mary's, donde no pudo hacer nada más por salvarle la vida. La familia Simmons celebrará un funeral privado sin prensa ni personas ajenas a su círculo. Este es, claramente, un duro golpe para la familia de abogados más célebre de Inglaterra, reconocidos por haber llevado los casos más importantes en el país en esta última década…»_

—Entonces… ¿murió? —susurró Hermione.

Lo había sabido, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba ni que lo leía, pero aun así le dolía como si lo fuera. Hermione había mantenido la esperanza de que Leah estuviera viva en todo momento, de que la encontraría y podría hablar con ella… era una ingenua, lo sabía, pero se negaba a creer en realidad que Leah estuviera muerta, a pesar de que las pruebas le golpeaban en la nariz una y otra vez.

—Granger… es lo que esperábamos, ya lo sabíamos —comenzó Draco, que no sabía cómo conseguir que Hermione se sintiera mejor, así que solamente trató de no ser cruel ni brusco con sus palabras—. Creo que ya no hay más. Regulus compraba los periódicos muggles para informarse por si algo le sucedía a Leah y simplemente dejó de hacerlo porque descubrió que había muerto.

—¿Pero no te parece raro? —replicó la Gryffindor—. Casi como si Regulus supiera lo que iba a encontrarse…

—A lo mejor no lo sabía. Pero piénsalo, era un Black, era un mago de sangre pura que jamás había tenido contacto con muggles. ¿Cómo demonios iba a enterarse de qué sucedía fuera del mundo mágico? Probablemente se hacía con los periódicos con la pequeña esperanza de oír algo de Leah para poder contárselo a su hermano, quizás lo hacía porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué otra cosa iba a poder ayudarle.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—No lo sé, es que me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo, saber que ella murió y que ahí acabó la historia.

«Ahí no acabó la historia —pensó Draco—, porque nosotros estamos aquí, reviviéndola y trayéndola de vuelta veinte años después…»

Habló por impulso, sin saber qué más hacer.

—Se me ocurre algo. A lo mejor no sirve de ayuda pero bueno, tampoco tenemos nada mejor.

—Te escucho.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando mientras señalaba al periódico abierto.

—Aquí dice que la familia de Leah era bastante reconocida. Abogados, ¿no? Me imagino que los Simmons no habrán desaparecido así como así. Los encontramos y hablamos con ellos, que nos confirmen qué le sucedió a Leah. ¿Te parece bien?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al tiempo que esa idea se instauraba en su cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios no lo había pensado antes? Leah tenía familia, en numerosas ocasiones hablaba de sus padres y su hermano en las cartas para Sirius, ¿era posible que no se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea antes que a Malfoy?

Sintió su pecho expandirse de alegría ante esa nueva posibilidad y de pronto las ganas de lanzarse a los brazos de Malfoy fueron demasiado fuertes como para poder controlarlas. El rubio se quedó petrificado al sentir ese abrazo cálido que de pronto lo envolvía y no supo cómo reaccionar ni cómo moverse. Se le pasó por la cabeza acariciar su melena despeinada, pero bajó la mano antes de siquiera llegar a tocarla y tan solo se quedó parado como si fuera imbécil. No se sintió orgulloso de eso, desde luego.

Cuando Hermione se apartó de él sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas habían adquirido un adorable color rojizo. Draco se obligó a aclararse la garganta para volver a hablar con normalidad.

—Creo que el periódico da una pequeña dirección junto a la noticia, a lo mejor allí encontramos a los Simmons.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y observó cuidadosamente las letras que rezaban lo que parecía ser un bufete de abogados en plena Liverpool Street, en Londres. El momento era ese: ahora o nunca. En apenas un par de días regresarían a Hogwarts y sabía que sus amigos probablemente ya se encontrarían en la Madriguera, haciendo las últimas preparaciones antes de volver al colegio. Ya no habría ninguna excusa para regresar a Londres.

—Sé dónde es el lugar —anunció—, podemos ir ahora mismo. ¿Te parece bien?

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que le parecía bien, ¿qué otra cosa iba a decirle? Él, personalmente, creía que Leah había muerto en ese accidente de tráfico, pero ver a Hermione tan emocionada no le dejaba más opciones que seguirla y asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Al fin y al cabo y, a pesar de no haberlo deseado en ningún momento, esa también era ya su historia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOooOOOoOOo**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando una figura solitaria se apareció frente a La Madriguera. Iba cubierta de la cabeza a los pies con una túnica oscura y caminaba lentamente.

Hacía frío y una ligera llovizna caía del cielo nublado, la figura se estremeció pero aun así no se detuvo hasta quedar a apenas unos veinte metros de distancia de esa extraña casa que parecía haber sido construida sin orden ni concierto. Los pisos se superponían en la vivienda, dándole un aspecto destartalado pero aun así familiar. La chimenea humeaba y fue fácil adivinar que dentro de la Madriguera hacía calor. Casi pudo oler el aroma a comida casera y sentir el crujir de la madera del suelo bajo sus pies.

Esa figura encapuchada no quería acercarse más, pero aun así no evitó fijarse en lo que podía verse a través de las ventanas de la casa. Se estremeció cuando encontró a toda la familia en la cocina: distinguió a Ginny Weasley hablando con Harry Potter, que sonreía al mirarla de forma cariñosa. Escuchó a Molly Weasley llamar a su marido y pensó por primera vez que jamás había hablado con ninguno de ellos, solo los había visto en algunas ocasiones pero sin mantener ningún tipo de relación con esa familia.

George Weasley se hallaba sentado en un lado de la sala, al parecer dormitando en un sillón. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar automáticamente a ese pelirrojo que le faltaba: Ron Weasley. ¿Dónde estaba?

No tuvo que acercarse más antes de encontrarlo, pues pocos segundos después una luz se encendió en la segunda planta de la casa y la figura de Ron Weasley apareció en la ventana. Su respiración se cortó en el momento en el que pensó que el muchacho se había percatado de su presencia, pero se tranquilizó al ver que él simplemente se sentaba frente a la ventana y se quedaba allí.

La lluvia arreció y las gotas de lluvia penetraron en la tela de la túnica, pero ya no sentía frío, más bien comenzaba a sofocarse al contemplar a esa familia. Porque sabía que faltaba alguien, había un muchacho que no se encontraba presente en la Madriguera y ya no volvería a estarlo: Fred Weasley.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder contemplar mejor el perfil de Ron Weasley, con su nariz larga y los ojos azules y chispeantes. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba bastante largo y flotaba libremente alrededor de su cabeza y su camisa de cuadros oscuros. Se preguntó en qué estaba pensando mientras lo miraba y durante un segundo, solo un segundo, deseó que él se girara y descubriera que estaba espiándolo. Se moriría de vergüenza, sí, pero en su interior quería que sucediera.

Se quedó allí durante casi una hora y, al igual que Ron, tampoco se movió ni un milímetro. Sabía que al día siguiente tendría un buen resfriado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Ron cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, como si fuera a quedarse dormido, pero los volvía abrir de nuevo y de nuevo su mirada se perdía en el techo de esa habitación.

Cuando la lluvia fue más fuerte, se hizo complicado distinguir la figura de Ron en la ventana, pero sabía que estaba allí, que no se movería. La figura alzó su mano pálida y se retiró la capucha, dejando que cayera hacia atrás y que su cabello casi blanco se empapara por completo bajo las gotas de agua.

Cuando Ron, cansado de pensar, se puso en pie por fin, reparó por primera vez en que esa mancha negra y blanca que se veía fuera de su casa parecía ser una persona. Ni siquiera lo había pensado en todo ese tiempo, pero si se fijaba bien, podría poner la mano en el fuego por asegurar que alguien lo estaba espiando.

Ron tomó su varita entre sus dedos, sin sacarla del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se acercó al crista de la ventana, concentrándose en esa persona que lo miraba entre sombras desde la parte de atrás de su casa. Segundos después, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a aguzar la vista para distinguirlo, pues el individuo tardó solo un instante en desaparecer del lugar. Como si supiera que había sido descubierto…

El corazón de Ron latía apresurado al tiempo que soltaba su varita, perdiendo ya la esperanza de poder descubrir al intruso, aunque algo le decía que éste había querido ser descubierto y por esa razón ni siquiera se había escondido de verdad, sino que solo había permanecido allí, como esperando a que él lo mirara, un acto que podía haberle tomado horas… o simplemente no llegar a suceder nunca.

El pelirrojo se alejó de la ventana, confundido, al rememorar el cabello rubio y la piel pálida de esa figura que lo había observado desde su ventana y se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo que esta se encontraba inexplicablemente perlada de sudor.

Por primera vez y con una claridad casi violenta, Ron logró enfocar el rostro del encapuchado en su propia mente. Acto seguido solo pudo preguntarse qué demonios hacía Astoria Greengrass vigilándolo fuera de su casa.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **¡Gracias por leerme y perdonad la espera, de verdad valoro que sigáis ahí y espero no decepcionaros!  
Como ya sabéis, La estrella más oscura tiene página de Facebook donde subo cositas de vez en cuando y os hablo de mis progresos escribiendo el fanfic. Voy a subir una imagen que me encanta, por si queréis pasar a verla.  
También podéis seguirme en redes sociales:  
Facebook: VM Cameron  
Wattpad: Tequila213  
Instagram: vmcameron213  
**

 **Mil besos y nos vemos pronto 3**


	38. Capítulo 35

**Al final del capítulo os dejo un anuncio super importante, ¡no os lo perdáis!**

Capítulo 35

35- _«Sí, vuelve a haber muertes. Es muy importante que todos tengamos mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, cualquier fallo podría costarnos la vida. Te escribiré tanto como pueda, pero es posible que mis cartas no te lleguen…»_

 _-De Sirius para Leah, 6 de enero de 1980._

Apenas comenzaba a llover en Londres, aunque ya era prácticamente de noche. Pronto serían las cinco y media y todas las oficinas y gran parte de las tiendas comenzarían a cerrarse, acabando así el día laboral. Precisamente por eso Margaret Lincoln, una joven estudiante de derecho que trabajaba algunas tardes como recepcionista en el bufete de abogados _Simmons and sons_ se quedó tan extrañada al ver aparecer a esos dos muchachos en la puerta de las oficinas.

La chica llevaba un jersey grueso cubierto por una sencilla cazadora marrón, unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y su cabello voluminoso y rizado parecía haber atrapado las pocas gotas de lluvia del exterior, presentando algunos mechones mojados que caían sobre las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven.

A su lado la acompañaba otro chico rubio, alto y delgado. Sus facciones eran duras y marcadas, con pómulos altos y unos ojos grises que por un momento le provocaron un intenso escalofrío a Margaret. Él vestía completamente de negro y su ropa, a pesar de ser elegante, le pareció algo anticuada.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó Margaret, poniéndose recta detrás de su mostrador y sonriendo, algo nerviosa. Esperaba que esos dos chicos no fueran a entretenerla más de lo necesario, pues le dolían los pies y quería irse a casa pronto.

Cuando los jóvenes se acercaron más a ella, Margaret se percató de que probablemente no habían llegado ni a los dieciocho años aún. ¿Qué hacían dos críos como esos allí?

—Hola, estamos buscando al señor Simmons, por favor. —Fue la muchacha quien habló, mientras el rubio daba un paso atrás y se quedaba observando con gesto pétreo.

—¿Señor Simmons padre o señor Simmons hijo?

Hermione frunció los labios y se giró hacia Draco un instante, sin saber qué responder. El Slytherin se adelantó, aparentando más frialdad y aplomo que ella, sin duda.

—Señor Simmons padre, por favor.

Margaret se aclaró la garganta.

—El señor Simmons no está en Londres, se encuentra realizando un viaje por Asia junto a su esposa.

Draco tuvo que controlarse para no poner los ojos en blanco ante esa respuesta.

—Me he confundido. Quería decir señor Simmons hijo.

Margaret suspiró y bajó la vista, dirigiéndola a una pequeña agenda oscura que sujetaba entre sus manos.

—¿De parte de quién?

—Somos amigos de la familia —respondió Hermione al cabo de unos segundos.

Margaret no levantó la mirada al escuchar eso, sino que pareció repasar las páginas de esa agenda durante unos segundos más antes de volver a dirigirse a ellos.

—Lo lamento, pero el señor Simmons hijo está muy ocupado y me temo que no podrá atenderlos sin cita previa.

—¿Cita previa? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Puedo darles cita para el día cinco de enero a las diez y media de la mañana, ¿qué les parece?

¿Cómo iba a parecerles bien? El día cinco de enero debían estar ya en Hogwarts, ¡les sería imposible asistir!

—¿No hay ningún modo de hablar con él ahora? No será una conversación larga, lo prometo. Solo queremos hacerle una pregunta.

—Me temo que…

—Solo una pregunta —rogó Hermione—, no tenemos tiempo para pedir una cita con él, pero le juramos que se trata de un asunto importante.

La gravedad en el rostro de esos dos muchachos acabó conmoviendo a Margaret, que ya se veía de nuevo atascada en el metro durante dos horas para poder llegar a su casa por culpa de haber salido del trabajo en hora punta. ¿Por qué nadie pensaba en las secretarias? A regañadientes salió de su pequeño mostrador.

—Esperen un momento aquí.

Hizo resonar sus tacones por el suelo oscuro y cruzó una puerta de madera.

OoOoOooOooOoOooOoOOo

Cuando Allan Simmons recibió a esos dos adolescentes en su despacho, algo le dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento, mucho. Nunca había sabido exactamente qué esperaba encontrarse, pero casi veinte años antes su hermana había vivido asustada por algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a confesarle. Algo que Allan no entendía, pero alcanzaba a imaginarse…

No sabría definir qué era exactamente, pero tan pronto como esos dos jóvenes pusieron un pie en el suelo de su oficina, el recuerdo inmediato de Sirius Black, el novio que Leah había tenido en su juventud, le golpeó de pronto. Ninguno de los dos muchachos se asemejaba especialmente a Sirius Black físicamente, pero había algo en ellos que se le parecía tanto… era una especie de extrañeza en ellos: como si fueran ajenos a ese lugar, como si caminaran por el mundo sin ser parte de él…

Esa era la sensación que él había tenido cuando tantos años antes había visto a Sirius Black un par de veces recoger a Leah en la puerta de su casa y llevársela en su moto. Nunca había hablado con él, pero lo había observado de cerca, había sabido que algo no era normal.

Cuando su historia con Leah pareció acabar, su hermana se encontraba nerviosa todo el tiempo, asustada. Caminaba por la calle en estado de alerta y más de una vez se tensaba al cruzarse con algunas personas por las concurridas calles de Londres, Allan recordaba que cuando esto sucedía, él siempre solía encontrar como razón de la reacción de su hermana a alguna persona con atuendos anticuados y aire oscuro. Personas que también, daban la impresión de no pertenecer al mundo real. Su piel se puso de gallina cuando se levantó de su silla para recibir a sus visitantes con una expresión de desconfianza dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Os conozco? —preguntó—, perdonad, pero le habéis dicho a mi secretaria que sois amigos de mi familia y…

—Lo somos —interrumpió la joven cuyo rostro era dulce y parecía nerviosa—, disculpe las molestias, señor Simmons. He de reconocer que usted no nos conoce a nosotros, pero nosotros sí sabemos quién es usted.

Allan apretó la mandíbula, confuso.

—Podéis tutearme y soy Allan, no «señor Simmons», ese es mi padre.

Hermione no pudo más que suavizar su gesto. Allan Simmons rondaba los treinta y cinco años pero debía reconocer que se parecía muchísimo a Leah, o al menos a la foto que había visto de ella en el pasado. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado con ojos verdes y gafas con montura negra. Vestía traje y se veía elegante.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger y este es… mi… amigo Draco Malfoy. —Le costó un poco arrancarse con la palabra «amigo», pero se sorprendió cuando, al decirlo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. A esas alturas, Draco Malfoy y ella ya eran amigos.

Allan dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se acercó a ellos y estrechó sus manos con firmeza.

—Y bien, me temo que me encuentro muy perdido respecto a vuestra visita. ¿Qué ha traído a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy a la oficina de Allan Simmons? ¿Buscáis asesoría legal, quizás queréis interponer una demanda? —Sabía de sobra que ninguna de las dos opciones era real, pero aun así quería tantearlos.

—Queremos hacerte unas preguntas, señor Simm… Allan —siguió hablando Hermione.

Allan se percató de que Draco tan solo permanecía callado al lado de ella, sin decir nada. Como si no tuviera nada que decir o como… como si solo la estuviera acompañando y no quisiera interponerse en la conversación.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Son sobre tu hermana. Leah.

Escuchar las palabras salir de los labios de Hermione con tanta claridad lo hizo palidecer. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con extraños sobre Leah, muchos años. Le daba miedo que esa gente que tanto había tratado de dañar a Leah, ahora hubieran regresado para dañar a su familia.

—Me temo que no hay mucho que yo pueda hablaros sobre ella. Murió hace diecisiete años.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—¿Estabais muy unidos?

Allan simplemente asintió con la cabeza y para su sorpresa, Hermione se descolgó del hombro su pequeña bolsa e introdujo su mano en ella. Al instante sacó un par de sobres perfectamente lisos que él no habría creído que podían entrar en esa bolsita sin encontrarse arrugados.

—¿Alguna vez conociste a Sirius Black?

Allan asintió de nuevo.

—Conocí a Sirius Black. Y conocí también su historia con mi hermana.

Hermione le tendió los sobres a Allan y este los observó con curiosidad.

—Esas son dos cartas. Una escrita por Sirius para Leah y la otra fue escrita por tu hermana y enviada a Sirius. Tenemos muchas más.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado esto?

Hermione supo que en ese momento había captado la atención de Allan y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Señaló al muchacho de su lado sin dudar un segundo.

—Draco es el sobrino de Sirius. —No estaba diciendo ninguna mentira, aunque los Black no fueran la familia más unida del mundo, Narcissa había sido prima de Sirius.

Esto no pareció hacerle gracia a Allan, que enarcó una ceja acusadora.

—Creí que Sirius no tenía ningún tipo de relación con su familia, que lo habían desterrado.

Esta vez fue el momento de Draco de hablar, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

—Mi familia es complicada. Pero no todos somos iguales en ella, yo ni siquiera había nacido aún cuando todo esto sucedió.

—¿Qué edad tenéis?

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Aún no hemos terminado el colegio. —No quiso entrar en más detalles, no lo veía necesario.

Allan se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien… ¿qué queréis saber de Leah? Como ya os he dicho, no queda mucho que hablar sobre ella. Lleva años muerta y es doloroso, pero según tengo entendido, también Sirius murió.

Hermione suspiró antes de responder.

—Lo hizo… pero hace mucho menos de lo que te imaginas. Sirius permaneció recluido injustamente durante trece años y… apenas hace un par de años de su muerte. Consiguió salir de su encierro y regresar junto a sus seres queridos, pero creemos que nunca trató de volver a contactar con Leah porque creyó que estaba muerta.

El abogado no pudo disimular su expresión de asombro al escuchar esto. Se llevó una mano a la boca y su mirada se mantuvo perdida unos intantes.

—¿Un par de años? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Algo menos, de hecho. Sucedió en junio de 1996, el año pasado —intervino Draco.

Sus palabras dejaron sin aliento a Allan una vez más.

—¿Queréis decir que estuvo vivo hasta hace… tan poco?

—Nosotros lo conocíamos, le queríamos… pero él nunca nos habló de Leah y no fue hasta que yo encontré las cartas que ellos se enviaron a principios de los ochenta cuando por fin supimos de su existencia. Queríamos encontrarla, saber de ella… pero entonces nos enteramos de que había muerto y queríamos…

—¿Contrastarlo con vuestros propios ojos?

—Algo así. —Hermione sonrió con amargura—. Siento que te hayamos hecho perder el tiempo, ha sido una tontería venir aquí.

En ese momento y ante la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Hermione, Allan fue capaz de distinguir con claridad que Draco luchaba contra sí mismo para no extender una mano confortadora y acariciarla. Se veía en la cara del muchacho que se moría de ganas de tocar a Hermione y aliviar un poco su dolor, pero aun así permaneció impasible, parado junto a ella.

—¿Cómo conociste a Sirius, Hermione? —preguntó Allan al cabo de unos segundos.

Ella suspiró.

—Es el padrino de mi mejor amigo, Harry.

—¿Potter?

Hermione se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, no lo conozco, pero mi hermana me habló de sus padres: James y Lily Potter. Sé que fue a visitar varias veces a su pequeño hijo Harry cuando este nació. Mi hermana era… era maravillosa.

Respondiendo a un impulso, Hermione introdujo su mano en su bolso y sacó de él una nueva carta. Tragando saliva la observó sin abrirla unos instantes, bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Draco. Acto seguido abrió el sobre y extrajo de este la foto de Leah y Sirius que tanto le gustaba mirar y con la que más de una vez se había encontrado a sí misma llorando. Era la única foto que tenía de Leah, la única evidencia de cómo había sido. Temblando ligeramente extendió la mano y le tendió la foto a Allan.

—Esta es la única foto que tengo de ella, pero me imagino que para ti será mucho más importante que para nosotros. Al fin y al cabo era tu hermana y nosotros… nosotros solo hemos leído su historia.

Draco se maravilló de ese gesto, pues sabía cuán importante era esa fotografía para Hermione y no se imaginaba por qué razón habría de entregársela a Allan. No lo entendía, pero al fin y al cabo era como ella misma: un misterio.

Allan tomó la imagen entre sus dedos, sorprendido. La observó durante varios segundos y finalmente posó su mirada de nuevo en Hermione antes de pronunciar sus siguientes palabras:

—¿Sabes qué? —musitó—. Te pareces mucho a ella, muchísimo. Hay algo en ti que me recuerda a Leah, algo en tu voz, en tu mirada. —Después le regresó la fotografía de nuevo—. Quédatela tú, no solo por Leah, sino también por Sirius. Es bonito saber que alguien los recuerda.

—No sabes cuánto —susurró Hermione antes de tomar aire y volver a recuperar la compostura—, bueno, Allan. No queremos molestar más, muchas gracias por recibirnos, ha sido un placer conocerte.

Allan apretó los labios mientras contemplaba a los dos jóvenes caminar hacia la puerta y antes de que estos pudieran cruzarla, en un impulso, algo le dijo que eso no podía quedarse así. Esos jóvenes le habían parecido raros al principio, sí, pero lo que decían le había conmovido y no tenía ninguna duda de que sus palabras habían sido verdaderas. Para esos dos, Leah y Sirius eran más que una historia de amor trágica y antigua.

—Un momento.

Con rapidez tomó un papel de su mesa y una de sus maravillosas y carísimas plumas. Escribió con letra clara y elegante:

«FW IN46805»

Después le tendió el papel a Hermione.

—Os deseo mucha suerte en esto.

Hermione no supo qué querían decir sus palabras y cuando observó de nuevo ese texto ininteligible en la hoja de papel lo comprendió incluso menos. Aun así solo pudo aferrarse a ese folio mientras Draco la conducía hacia la salida de ese edificio. Hermione Granger respiró de nuevo al pensar que de nuevo tenía un poco de ilusión.

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, ¡espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!  
Como ya sabéis, yo no solo soy escritora de fanfics, sino también de novelas originales. Mi sueño es conseguir hacer de eso mi profesión y espero poder conseguirlo algún día.  
Quería comentaros que hace unos días salió a la venta mi nueva novela en formato digital. Se llama «En algún lugar del mar» y es una novela romántica sobre piratas.  
Mi pseudónimo es V.M. Cameron y podéis encontrar la novela en Amazon, donde podéis comprarla para vuestro Kindle.**

 **Si os gustan mis historias y os gustaría apoyarme para poder seguir escribiendo, no dudéis en haceros con la novela, ¡os aseguro que me estaréis ayudando un montón y yo os lo agradeceré muchísimo!  
Cuando la hayáis leído, no os olvidéis de contarme qué os ha parecido (podéis dejar una reseña o mandarme un mensaje o comentario por redes sociales).**

 **Muchísimas gracias y os recuerdo que podéis encontrarme en Facebook como VM Cameron, Watppad como Tequila213 y en Instagram como vmcameron213.**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	39. Capítulo 36

Capítulo 36

 _36- «Será complicado para mí contestar tus cartas y también lo será recibirlas, eso no significa que haya dejado de pensar en ti, te lo prometo…»_

 _-De Sirius para Leah, 10 Marzo de 1980._

El aire frío de la calle hizo que Hermione se estremeciera y tratara de abrochar su chaqueta para entrar en calor. Draco tan solo la observó, a su lado, sin tener claro cómo reaccionar.

Seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y ella seguía siendo Hermione Granger. Entonces, ¿por qué quería abrazarla y a la vez sentía una imperiosa necesidad de largarse corriendo de allí y perderla de vista?

Sin mediar palabra Draco introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pesado abrigo y sacó de él un sencillo gorro de lana negro. Se lo tendió a Hermione y cuando sus enormes ojos castaños se centraron en los suyos con una mirada sorprendida, él se obligó a apartar la vista con un sentimiento de ligera incomodidad. Definitivamente, no sabía bien qué era todo eso.

Hermione tomó el gorro y se lo caló, sintiendo como sus orejas comenzaban a entrar en calor instantáneamente.

—Gracias —susurró, sonrojándose y agradeciendo que él no la estuviera mirando en ese momento.

No hablaron durante varios minutos en los que llegaron a una pequeña parada de autobús situada junto a la carretera y Hermione procedió a estudiar todos los autobuses que podrían llevarlos a su destino, la menuda estructura los protegía un poco del frío viento y esa sensación se agradecía.

—¿Has subido en autobús alguna vez? —preguntó, posando un dedo en el horario situado en un pequeño cristal.

—No —contestó Draco.

Esto la hizo sonreír.

—Cuando yo era pequeña me encantaba —susurró.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué trataba de hablar con él, seguramente Draco pensaba que sus intentos por mantener una conversación eran lamentables y se sentía incómodo en su presencia. Habían compartido un beso, sí, y habían compartido muchas más cosas ya respecto a la historia de Leah y Sirius. Pero Draco estaba raro, pensativo, y Hermione comenzaba a pensar que quería marcharse de allí pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Al menos ya no era el Draco Malfoy de antes, que le habría dedicado un insulto cruel antes de desaparecer por arte de magia.

Se giró hacia él, dispuesta a abordar el tema con calma.

—Malfoy…

Él levantó la vista cuando ella lo llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No pasó por alto que volvía a ser Malfoy, dejaba de ser Draco.

—Dime.

—¿Quieres marcharte? —le preguntó de sopetón—. Me lo puedes decir, no voy a molestarme, ya me has ayudado bastante y te lo agradezco, de verdad.

Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No, no. —Hermione negó con efusividad, quizás con demasiada, de hecho—. Es solo que… no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar aquí conmigo. Puedes irte en cualquier momento.

—No quiero hacerlo —respondió él con seriedad—, ya te lo he dicho: también a mí me interesa saber qué sucedió con Leah. No es… por ti. No es solo por ti, quiero decir.

Draco miró a otra parte de inmediato, incómodo. Parecía que desde que habían llegado a Londres no había forma de decir nada bien. Hermione compuso una sonrisa y su mirada se desvió hacia el autobús número 18, que se aproximaba a la parada.

—Es este, vamos.

Draco solo la siguió y la vio sacar unas monedas de su bolso. No era la primera vez que veía libras esterlinas, la moneda muggle en Reino Unido, aun así le causaban curiosidad, al igual que averiguar qué más llevaba Granger en ese pequeño bolso que parecía no tener fondo.

—Ven —le pidió ella después de pagar los dos tickets, conduciéndolo hacia el piso de arriba del autobús—. Nos queda casi una hora de viaje, ahora.

Él solamente la siguió, pensando que podrían haberse aparecido en su siguiente destino, pero a la vez sintiéndose divertido por estar en esa situación. ¿Quién le habría dicho el día anterior que pasaría el día junto a Hermione Granger viajando en transporte muggle? ¿Quién le habría dicho a él que se encontraría luchando por aclarar los sentimientos que ella le provocaba?

* * *

La biblioteca no se parecía en nada a la que Draco estaba acostumbrado a ver en Hogwarts. Estaba bien iluminada y era espaciosa, con estanterías repletas de libros intercaladas con mesas y sillas diseñadas para que la gente pudiera leer o estudiar tranquilamente. Todo estaba en silencio y apenas había cuatro o cinco personas cuando ellos entraron al edificio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad en un susurro.

Hermione caminaba delante de él con decisión. Si algo sabía él de sobra era que ella se sentía como en casa cada vez que pisaba una biblioteca. Estaba precisamente en su hábitat natural.

—Buscar el rastro de Leah.

—¿Cómo?

—Ahora lo verás.

Una mujer de unos sesenta años se encontraba detrás del mostrador principal de la biblioteca. Llevaba gafas de pasta y su cabello casi blanco era corto y caía sobre su rostro en mechones ondulados. En cuanto los vio se levantó de su silla y una sonrisa inmensa se instauró en su rostro, Draco se quedó parado.

—Oh… ¡Hermione! —exclamó la mujer, acercándose efusivamente para abrazar a Granger.

Ella se dejó abrazar, aunque sin corresponder tanto entusiasmo. Durante un instante Hermione miró a Draco y ambos sintieron la incomodidad del otro en ese lugar.

—Llevo tanto tiempo sin verte, ¡más de dos años, seguro! —comenzó a parlotear la bibliotecaria y acto seguido posó sus ojos en Draco—. ¿Y este joven tan guapo quién es?

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Es mi amigo Draco. —Cada vez sonaba un poco más natural decirlo. Con suerte, en quince o veinte años ya lo diría con total normalidad sin sentirse extraña.

—¿Tu amigo, eh? —La mujer le guiñó un ojo a Hermione de forma descarada antes de acercarse a Draco y tratar de abrazarlo también.

El Slytherin fue más rápido y dio un paso atrás a tiempo, ofreciéndole la mano a esa muggle para que se la estrechase. No le hacía especial ilusión compartir contacto físico con ella, pero siempre era mejor un corto apretón de manos que un intenso abrazo como el que acababa de darle a Granger.

—Vaya, ¡qué galante! Yo soy Elora, y conozco a Hermione desde que era pequeña. Siempre venía a la biblioteca a buscar libros nuevos porque sus padres le decían que no podía meter tantos en su cuarto. —La sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios y Hermione comenzó a sentirse algo violenta—. Nunca tenía suficientes libros, nunca.

Probablemente no tendría problema con Elora contándole esas historias a Harry o a Ron. Sus amigos se reirían un poco de ella y le harían bromas después, mofándose como siempre hacían. Pero no trascendería más allá, pues ellos la conocían bien, sabían prácticamente todo sobre su pasado… y su presente. O al menos hasta lo que había sucedido en su vida antes esos últimos meses.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy parecía encontrar divertido lo que Elora le estaba contando, pues una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—No ha cambiado mucho, entonces. Sigue pasando horas y horas en la biblioteca y a veces se lleva tantos libros que parece que necesite un carro para cargar con todos.

Elora estalló en carcajadas demasiado sonoras para una biblioteca. Hermione trató de discernir si había algún rastro de burla en las palabras de Draco, pero no lo encontró. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que Malfoy se fijaba en ella para poder saber si pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca o no lo hacía.

—Luego, de pronto, dejó de venir tan a menudo. La aceptaron en ese colegio tan prestigioso de Francia. Una oportunidad magnífica, dijeron sus padres.

Ahí estaba la mentira. Esa que durante los últimos siete años habían tenido que contarles a todos sus conocidos y familiares, pues nadie podía saber que Hermione Granger, la hija de unos dentistas, era una bruja y debía atender un colegio de magia y hechicería. Nadie lo habría creído, para ser sinceros.

—Sí, Elora. Draco estudia conmigo en el colegio francés, nos conocimos allí.

Esto pareció emocionar aún más a Elora, si esto era posible.

—Oh, ¡eso es maravilloso! Siempre pensé que sería complicado para ti encontrar a alguien tan inteligente y especial como tú… ahora veo que este muchachito está a tu altura, ¿verdad?

Cuando Elora le volvió a guiñar el ojo a Hermione, en señal de complicidad, esta tuvo que bajar la vista, abochornada. Le tenía cariño a Elora, la conocía desde hacía muchos años, pero en esos momentos solo quería que se callara, que guardara silencio y los dejara tranquilos. Y, por supuesto, que dejara de hacer asunciones y de contarle su vida privada a Draco Malfoy.

—Para ser totalmente sincero, nuestros profesores nos dicen con frecuencia que estoy por encima de las notas de Hermione —participó Draco, para su sorpresa—, ella me sigue de cerca, no le voy a mentir, pero lo habitual es que la sobrepase en todas las asignaturas.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Elora, sorprendida.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó Hermione con un deje de ofensa en su voz—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Hay muchas asignaturas en las que ni siquiera estudiamos juntos!

—Pero en las que compartimos…

—¡Tampoco sobrepasas todas mis notas! Recuerda cuando el otro día, en la clase de pocion…

Se quedó callada de repente, antes de terminar la palabra, sorprendida de cuánto se había precipitado a la hora de discutir con Malfoy allí mismo. Había estado a punto de hablar de pociones, magia y hechizos. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Y para colmo, a Malfoy debía de parecerle gracioso, pues se estaba riendo junto a Elora de su efusividad.

—Hermione siempre tan perfeccionista. ¡Y es una buena competidora, también!

—Lo sé —murmuró Draco, mirándola con los ojos entornados, como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a dejar esa conversación ahí.

—En fin. Me temo que no contamos con mucho tiempo, debemos apresurarnos.

—¿Qué libro buscáis? —preguntó la bibliotecaria, curiosa.

—Hoy no buscamos ningún libro —respondió Hermione—, más bien queremos utilizar internet, si esto es posible.

—¡Desde luego! Pasad a la derecha, podéis utilizar el ordenador número 3. Tenéis una hora para usarlo.

—Perfecto, gracias.

Draco se limitó a seguir a Hermione. Se había perdido en el preciso momento en el que la bruja había dicho que necesitaba usar a un tal _interno_ y Elora parecía ir a presentarles a una persona que se dedicaba a ordenar el número 3. Esos muggles eran extremadamente complicados y casi le daba miedo preguntar, pues sabía que terminaría aún más confundido.

Para su sorpresa, el tal «ordenador» resultó ser un aparato muy voluminoso posado en una mesa. Consistía en una caja blanca y grande con una pantalla que le recordaba a lo que una vez había aprendido que los muggles llamaban «telemirón», o algo así. Frente a él, una placa igualmente blanca con distintas letras dibujadas en pequeños botoncitos parecía ser el modo de que la máquina comenzara a ordenar.

Hermione tomó asiento frente a la caja y él hizo lo mismo a su lado. La pantalla era azul y dentro se veían algunos dibujos blancos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Oh, es verdad. Nunca has visto uno… es una máquina nueva, se llama ordenador —explicó Hermione—, sirve para almacenar información. Como una carpeta muy grande que permite ver también las carpetas de otras personas.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sin tener claro del todo lo que Hermione quería decir.

—¿Y para qué necesitamos una carpeta?

Ella sonrió al escuchar su pregunta.

—Porque gracias a algo llamado _internet,_ podemos rastrear ese extraño número que nos ha dado Allan. Si hay algo sobre Leah en la red, lo encontraremos.

—¿Qué red?

Ella suspiró, aunque lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, lo único que necesitas saber es que internet es el mundo del futuro para los muggles. Están aprendiendo a usarlo y pronto será muy útil en sus vidas… un poco como la magia para nosotros. Gracias a internet, por ejemplo, yo podría escribir algo y conseguir que cualquier persona con su propio ordenador pudiera leerlo desde su casa.

A Draco le parecía que si ese tal internet se parecía un poquito a la magia, él prefería mil veces poder manejarlo con su varita y no cargar con ese enorme armatoste de _ordenador_ a todas partes.

El ordenador funcionaba lentamente y tuvieron que esperar varios minutos hasta que por fin consiguieron llegar a un buscador en línea. La máquina hacía ruidos extraños y producía pitidos cada pocos segundos, Draco no terminaba de entender el funcionamiento de ese artefacto, pero se maravillaba al ver a Hermione manejarlo con total soltura. Según le había comentado ella, los ordenadores habían llegado a la vida de los muggles unos cuatro o cinco años antes y, teniendo en cuenta que ella llevaba tanto tiempo en Hogwarts viviendo como bruja, le resultaba extraño ver con claridad su faceta no mágica.

—Listo —susurró ella y entonces sacó de su bolsillo el papelito que Allan Simmons le había dado. Tecleó con cuidado el código que el hermano de Leah les había brindado, recitando cada carácter en voz alta—. 46805.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Ahora los resultados.

Hermione clicó en varios enlaces que la pantalla del lento ordenador le iba mostrando, hasta que finalmente llegó a donde había esperado.

—Lo tengo. Fort Wayne, Indiana.

—¿Estados Unidos?

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse mientras llegaba a la conclusión de lo que ese número era.

—Es un código postal. FW, de Fort Wayne, la ciudad. Y el resto es un número que nos conduce a algún sitio allí…

—¿Por qué iba a querer el hermano de Leah llevarnos a los Estados Unidos? ¿Crees que ella está ahí?

—Puede que lo esté —susurró Hermione—, Merlín, sí, ¡puede que sí! ¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que estamos? Tenemos una dirección.

Él no dijo nada. Ella parecía tan feliz e ilusionada de repente que no quería ser él, con su carácter amargo, quien tuviera que apuntar que quizás se equivocaban y Leah no estaba ni en Estados Unidos ni en ningún otro lugar, sino que de verdad había muerto y ese suceso no tenía vuelta de hoja. Cerró la boca y simplemente la observó, por una vez quería ser como Hermione y el resto de sus amigos; quería tener fe en algo.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto.**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	40. Capítulo 37

Capítulo 37

 _37- «Te quiero y pronto estaremos juntos...»_

 _-De Sirius para Leah, 9 Noviembre de 1980._

Ginny se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama de su hermano Ron en la Madriguera. Con su varita en la mano dibujaba un pequeño puntito de luz que controlaba, moviéndolo por todas partes de la habitación y llevándolo de una esquina a otra de esta.

Sentado a su lado, en el suelo, Harry permanecía en silencio, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. A apenas un par de metros de ellos, Ron ojeaba una revista deportiva sentado frente a su escritorio, aunque en realidad parecía pasar las páginas sin siquiera fijarse en ellas. Fue él quien, nervioso, cerró de golpe la revista y se giró a hacia ellos.

—Casi son las doce de la noche. Merlín, ¡es tarde! ¿Dónde se ha metido?

La pequeña bolita de luz quedó suspendida en el aire cuando su hermana se giró hacia él y reparó en su ceño fruncido.

—Puede que se vaya a quedar a dormir en la casa de sus padres, Ron. Quizás quiere pasar una última noche con ellos antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

—¿Y no nos lo ha dicho? Hermione no toma decisiones a la ligera, Ginny. No está con sus padres, nos habría avisado…

—¿Y entonces qué sugieres, Ron? —preguntó Harry, levantando la mirada por primera vez.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros ante la voz tremendamente seria de su mejor amigo.

—No lo sé, Harry. No tengo la menor idea. ¿Salimos a buscarla? ¿Nos quedamos aquí? Podría estar en peligro.

Ginny volvió a intervenir a favor de su amiga.

—Hermione está bien, tiene dieciocho años y no es ninguna tonta precisamente. Seguramente se ha olvidado de avisarnos de que no regresaría de la casa de sus padres y…

Ron la interrumpió, dando un golpe en la mesa.

—Merlín, Ginny. ¡Deja de decir que está con sus padres! Sabemos perfectamente que no lo está, que nos ha mentido esta mañana y nos ha mentido ya varias veces más. Está rara desde hace meses, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

—Como si su mente estuviera con Leah y Sirius… pero sabemos que eso no es posible —intervino Harry.

Ginny suspiró, dándose por vencida. Estaba cansada de defender a Hermione cuando su amiga ya no le contaba nada. Había pasado las vacaciones de navidad yendo y viniendo de la mansión Black y ahora que apenas quedaban dos días para regresar a Hogwarts y que por fin estaban en la Madriguera, lo había hecho de nuevo. No quería preocuparse, pero era complicado.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Vamos a buscarla?

Harry negó con la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos, sabiendo que de un modo u otro, la decisión radicaba en él. Él era quien tenía la última palabra y eso le aterraba. El sentido común le decía que Hermione podía estar en peligro en ese momento, que en mitad de la guerra, ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter no era beneficioso para ella en absoluto. Pero a la vez confiaba en Hermione con los ojos cerrados, sabía que no se pondría en peligro de forma consciente.

—Esperaremos dos horas más. ¿De acuerdo? Si a las dos de la mañana no ha regresado, vamos a la casa de sus padres para cerciorarnos de que…

—No está allí —interrumpió Ron con un gruñido.

—Ya lo sé, Ron, ¡maldita sea! Pero tenemos que darle un voto de confianza… creo que los tres tenemos una idea bastante definida de con quién está Hermione ahora mismo y no quiero decirlo en voz alta, porque joder, me niego a creerlo. Pero sé que estamos pensando en la misma persona, ¿verdad?

Tanto Ron como Ginny asintieron ante sus palabras. Ginny se incorporó en la cama, notando un escalofrío de repente. No lo había hablado ni con su hermano ni con Harry, pero reconocía que no imaginaba que ellos también hubieran comenzado a atar cabos de esa manera.

—Ojalá nunca hubiera encontrado esas cartas —musitó Ginny en un suspiro—, todo se ha convertido en un lío.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada en los siguientes segundos hasta que Harry, con sus ojos verdes brillando con determinación, pronunció unas últimas palabras.

—Dos horas y si no ha vuelto, saldremos a por ella.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cuando las dos figuras se aparecieron de nuevo en uno de los pasillos de Malfoy Manor, Hermione sintió un pequeño tirón en la boca del estómago al reconocer el lugar como algo familiar. Como si se estuviera acostumbrando a Malfoy Manor y llegar allí le provocara tranquilidad. Era una idea estúpida, dudaba de que ni siquiera el propio Draco se sintiera cómodo en esa mansión vacía.

Draco abrió la puerta de su cuarto y dejó que Hermione pasara delante de él, después cerró la puerta a su espalda. Había sido un día de lo más extraño: había pasado prácticamente todo el día con la Gryffindor y ya era medianoche. Sin duda, era el día más raro de toda su vida… pero se moría por no dejar que se acabase.

—¿Te importa si me llevo todas las cartas? —preguntó Hermione de pronto—, tanto las de Leah como las de Sirius. Ya las hemos leído todas así que… me gustaría dejarlas en la mansión de los Black; donde las encontré.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la ventana de su cuarto. Las enormes cristaleras brindaban una visión extensa del firmamento en la noche. El cielo estaba claro y miles de puntitos lucían, adornándolo.

—Son tuyas, puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras.

—No, no son mías —contestó Hermione—, son de Leah y Sirius. Pero parece que ninguno de los dos va a venir aquí a reclamárnoslas, ¿no?

También ella llegó hasta el inmenso ventanal. Una vez más maravillándose de esa enorme habitación en la que imaginaba que Draco había crecido. Por Merlín, si solo en esa estancia entraba fácilmente la mitad de su casa en Londres.

El joven rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos con unas palabras que Hermione no se esperaba.

—Me… me resulta extraño pensar que fuimos familia.

—¿Cómo? —Hermione enarcó una ceja, confundida y sin saber qué rumbo tomaban los pensamientos de Malfoy.

—Sirius y yo. Éramos familia y estoy convencido de que nuestra educación fue muy parecida: sangre pura, magia oscura, esta estúpida guerra… me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo que Sirius Black acabara en Gryffindor, convertido en un valiente y bondadoso mago.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó a Hermione.

—No creo que «bondadoso» sea una palabra que a Sirius le gustaría escuchar para describirlo.

Los ojos de Draco se desviaron desde la ventana hasta posarse en la mirada castaña de Hermione. Las pecas de su piel atrajeron su atención, así como el cabello alborotado que ella había recogido en una cola de caballo a su espalda. Era curioso, pues después de tantos meses viéndola preocupada y triste, por fin parecía ilusionada… y justo tenía que ser ahí, junto a él.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Él era… Sirius Black, un mago rebelde al que no le importó desafiar las normas de su casa y a toda su familia. Se enamoró de una muggle, alguien que su familia odiaría, luchó en la guerra por el bando en el que creía… era una auténtica leyenda: la estrella más brillante.

Sonrió de medio lado al pronunciar las últimas palabras y alzó su dedo, señalando hacia ese cielo en el que inequívocamente brillaba la estrella **Sirio** que le había dado nombre al merodeador. Hermione la miró y su corazón se encogió un poquito, entendiendo lo que Malfoy quería decirle.

—Él era tan valiente que intentaba salvarlos a todos. Yo no lo he sido ni siquiera para poder salvarme a mí mismo y lo único que quiero es mantenerme alejado de todo. Y ahora aquí estoy, convertido en algo que no quiero ser.

La mano de Hermione se alzó y se posó sobre su brazo izquierdo. Draco llevaba una camisa negra, pero sintió el roce de su piel cálida a través de la tela, tocándolo justo donde estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. Y ella lo sabía, pero aun así no se apartó.

—No todos estamos hechos para ser la estrella más brillante, Draco…

—¿Y entonces qué soy yo? ¿ _La estrella más oscura_?

Hermione suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior, donde Sirio los miraba y parecía refulgir más que nunca, resaltando sobre el resto de estrellas del firmamento.

—Puede que lo seas…

Que ella lo afirmara solo agrandó sus miedos. ¿Quién querría aceptar a alguien como él? Era como asumir que no había una pizca de bondad en él, que jamás brillaría ni aunque fuera un poquito.

Quiso apartarse de ella, pero su mano seguía en su brazo y su calor se colaba por todos sus sentidos. No entendía aún qué demonios era eso que vibraba en su interior cada vez que Hermione Granger lo tocaba, pero no podía controlarlo, se descontrolaba cada vez más y era consciente de que, a pesar de ser un mortífago, ella le daba muchísimo más miedo que él a ella.

—Es tarde —susurró Hermione.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Debería irme.

—Sí.

Ninguno de los dos se movió un milímetro. Y cuando Draco bajó la mirada hacia ella una vez más, se percató de que Granger tenía la mirada perdida en sus labios. El fuego de su interior se intensificó aún más y antes de pensar en controlarlo, se agachó unos centímetros y la besó tal y como había hecho esa mañana.

Si Hermione había pensado que ese beso había sido un error o una confusión unas horas antes, se daba cuenta de que no lo era, de ningún modo, pues estaba pasando de nuevo. No lo habían hablado durante el resto del día, pero no había hecho falta, ya que ninguno de los dos se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza.

La bruja correspondió al beso sin pensarlo, casi como por instinto. Nunca se habría imaginado que su boca encajaría tan bien con la de Draco Malfoy. Era consciente de que un año antes, jamás se habría planteado si quiera la remota posibilidad de besarlo, pero en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo y lo último que quería era parar.

Posó sus manos en el pecho del joven y antes de siquiera percatarse, Draco comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Hermione jadeó bajo sus labios cuando él se deshizo de ella y se dirigió a su cabello para soltar la melena de la muchacha, que quedó esparcida y salvaje por sus hombros y su espalda.

Hermione acarició suavemente su pecho, completamente blanco e inmaculado. Sus dedos se dirigieron sin remedio hacia el brazo izquierdo del joven y entonces Draco dejó de besarla un instante. En su rostro se instauró una mueca de incomodidad a medida que los suaves dedos de Hermione se acercaban a la Marca Tenebrosa.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó ella.

—No, no me duele… pero es una sensación rara. ¿Por qué quieres tocarla sabiendo lo que representa?

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior de forma sensual, sin pretenderlo y Draco supo que su entrepierna comenzaba a descontrolarse en esa situación.

—Porque sé que a ti tampoco te gusta. Me gustaría poder borrarla.

Y a él. Cuánto le habría gustado hacerlo, acabar con esa marca negra que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días y por culpa de la cual, probablemente, no serían muchos.

Volvió a besarla una vez más y pocos segundos más tarde, también el jersey y la camiseta de Hermione cayeron al suelo. Ambos se dirigieron a la cama, sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo. Fue Draco quien cayó sobre el colchón de espaldas, con Hermione subida a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Draco enredó sus manos en la espalda de la muchacha, palpó su sujetador sin atreverse a desabrocharlo y la suave piel de ella le hizo llegar un ligero olor a canela.

Hermione sentía su erección bajo sus caderas y se apretó contra ella mientras lo besaba. Las manos de Draco la recorrían por completo y cuando sus labios se posaron en su cuello y comenzaron a besarla allí, ella gimió. Se sentía cada vez más húmeda y esa parte de él, cada vez más dura, demandaba su atención.

Hermione dejó que su cabello cayera sobre el colchón como una pequeña cortina que los alejaba del mundo y buscó sus labios una vez más. Se sentía más llena de lo que se había sentido en meses, quería que Draco la estrechara contra sus brazos con fuerza, quería apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y dejarse llevar… Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y tuvo que alejarse de Draco Malfoy para que éste no lo notara.

La imagen de Fred besándola y acariciándola como Draco había hecho unos segundos antes se acababa de instaurar en su mente, como un recuerdo creado para torturarla. No había vuelto a besar a nadie después de Fred, hasta que esa mañana todo había sucedido.

La realidad era triste y aterradora: la última vez que Hermione había sentido algo por alguien, esa persona había acabado asesinada sin piedad en el Callejón Diagón. Y para ser justa consigo misma y observando esa Marca Tenebrosa tan llamativa en el antebrazo de Draco Malfoy, era fácil que ese joven acabara de un modo similar. No era una buena idea, de hecho lo más prudente era mantenerse alejada de él porque no se le ocurría nadie que corriera más peligro que ese joven Slytherin.

Hermione se levantó de la cama cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y supo que no podía controlarlas más. Draco no se movió al principio, confuso, pero terminó llevándose las manos al rostro y suspirando cuando comenzó a oírla llorar. Perfecto, una muestra más de que todos ahí estaban igual de jodidos. Ya no podía ni follar.

Se incorporó al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando ella ya se había vuelto a vestir por completo y recogía las cartas de Leah y Sirius que reposaban sobre su hermoso escritorio. No sabía qué decirle, él mismo también sentía un repentino nudo en la garganta y había un peso en su estómago que no había estado allí antes.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó ella con voz afectada tras haber recogido todas las cartas. Las introdujo en su pequeño bolso y él solo pudo contemplarla desde ahí—. Será mejor que ahora sí me vaya.

—Como quieras —murmuró él con voz ronca.

Hermione bajó la vista y acto seguido simplemente agarró su bolso y se desapareció, evitando mirarle una última vez. Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo, tratando de tomar aire.

No sabía qué demonios había sucedido, ni lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿De verdad había estado a punto de acostarse con Hermione Granger? Se preguntó por qué ella le había rechazado y un millón de respuestas se le vinieron a la mente, a cada cual más dolorosa: por las veces que él se había mofado de la muerte de Fred Weasley, por las peleas, por los insultos, por ser un maldito mortífago… Lo mejor era no engañarse más: pasar un día con ella comportándose «bien» no era suficiente, ni tampoco lo había sido el tiempo que habían compartido descubriendo la historia de Leah y Sirius. Porque al final de cuentas eso no cambiaba lo que él era: un mortífago, la puta estrella más oscura, o como quisiera llamarlo.

Tomó su varita de dentro de su pantalón y se puso en pie, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora de repente. Sin siquiera pensarlo agitó su varita hacia uno de los espejos de su cuarto y este estalló en mil pedazos. Gritó al hacerlo y comenzó a soltar una retahíla de improperios. Quería romper más cosas, quería romperlo todo y quedarse allí durante horas, simplemente sintiéndose otro elemento más roto en pedazos de su habitación.

La única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque, sin esperarlo, el sonido de unos pasos en ese mismo piso de la casa captó su atención. Su primer pensamiento fue obvio: Hermione había regresado. Quizás se había arrepentido, quizás se sentía mal y no había sabido qué hacer. No la culpaba: él nunca sabía qué hacer.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, esperando ver a esa joven de cabello castaño y piel pecosa con los labios fruncidos y portando su pequeño bolso con ella. Esperaba ver a Hermione con tanto ímpetu que la verdadera visión le golpeó con fuerza, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado una maldición directamente al pecho.

Al final del pasillo resonaban las botas de Bellatrix Lestrange y la figura oscura y tétrica de su tía era aún más aterradora en esa oscuridad. Su vestido oscuro contrastaba con su piel, cada vez más pálida y ojerosa. Su risa le puso la piel de gallina a Draco.

—Sobrino, ¿te he asustado? —Se mofó—, veo que no te ha dado tiempo ni a vestirte.

Se acordó en ese momento de que no se había vuelto a poner la camisa, pero había perdido la capacidad de sentir frío después de haberla visto allí. Solamente pudo pedirle a todas las estrellas que su tía acabara de llegar, que no hubiera escuchado nada y, desde luego, que no hubiera visto a Hermione Granger allí. Pero nunca se sabía, con su tía cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Bellatrix se coló en su cuarto sin pedirle permiso y se quedó mirando los cristales del espejo roto, pasando por encima de ellos y pisándolos sin el menor apuro.

—Has estado redecorando —comentó con sorna.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él mientras se colocaba de nuevo la camisa negra, después suavizó su tono de voz—. Es tarde.

—No parecía que tuvieras planes de dormirte tan pronto.

En sus ojos contempló el brillo de la locura. «Lo sabe», pensó. Pero no estaba seguro. Draco se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar para formular la misma pregunta de nuevo:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La respuesta de su tía le heló la sangre.

—El momento ha llegado. El Lord Tenebroso tiene una misión para ti.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leerme. Este es, sin duda, mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora. ¡Está mal que yo lo diga, pero me encanta!  
Si os ha gustado no dudeis en dejármelo saber con un review y no olvidéis visitarme en mis redes sociales: Facebook VM Cameron e Instagram vmcameron213, también en la página de Facebook de «La estrella más oscura. Dramione» donde siempre podréis encontrarme.**

 **¡Mil besos!**


	41. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

Se apareció en el sótano de la Madriguera con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Hermione trató de respirar hondo para controlar ese ataque de pánico que parecía llegar a ella poco a poco sin hacerlo por completo.

Tomó aire. Uno, dos y tres. Necesitaba olvidarse de lo que acababa de suceder, de cómo había terminado en la cama de Draco Malfoy, besándolo sin control y deseando tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Merlín, debía de haberse vuelto completamente loca. ¿Qué clase de embrujo la había poseído para acabar en esa situación? Evidentemente, ella no sentía nada por Draco Malfoy… a pesar de haber pasado un día muy intenso con él y de esa relación que comenzaba a construirse entre ellos, eso no significaba nada. _No podía_ significar nada.

Quería llorar, gritar y lanzar su bolso con fuerza contra la pared, porque estaba furiosa consigo misma y furiosa con Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haberla besado? ¿Por qué no se limitaba a ser el mismo muchacho cruel y despiadado que siempre había sido con ella? Jamás en su vida había visto a Malfoy como una persona por la que albergar sentimientos, porque ella se sentía rota desde la muerte de Fred y no creía que fuera a encontrar a nadie que la arreglara aunque solo fuera un poquito. ¿Cómo iba Draco Malfoy a arreglar algo? Si él era experto en destruir.

Introdujo su mano en su bolso para sacar las cartas, lo único que le quedaba como consuelo después de lo sucedido. Notó algo suave dentro de su maravilloso bolso y cuando tomó ese objeto mullido y cálido se percató de que se trataba de un gorro. El gorro negro que Draco Malfoy le había prestado apenas unas horas antes mientras paseaban por las calles de Londres.

Hermione frunció el ceño al pensar que tendría que devolvérselo cuando volviera a Hogwarts, aunque después de cómo había acabado todo, lo último que quería era volver a hablar con Malfoy en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Se deshizo de su chaqueta y del bolso, dejándolos sobre una de las sillas del sótano de la Madriguera. La estancia estaba muy tenuemente iluminada por un par de velas que reposaban junto a la puerta. Imaginaba que todos se habían dormido ya en la casa y no quería despertar a nadie. Se planteó ir al Cuartel General para dejar las cartas en la habitación de Sirius por fin y cerrar todo ese asunto, al menos por unos días. Necesitaba tomar distancia de las cartas, Sirius y Leah.

Finalmente decidió quedarse allí, ni siquiera bajaría a las habitaciones, pues lo último que quería era despertar a sus amigos o a los Weasley. ¿Cómo iba a explicar su presencia allí a esas horas? No, bajaría a la cocina por la mañana y anunciaría que acababa de volver de la casa de sus padres. Era lo mejor.

Como si en ese mismo momento hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos y quisieran tirar por tierra su plan, la puerta del sótano se abrió e inmediatamente entraron por ella tres figuras: Harry, Ron y Ginny. Para sorpresa de Hermione, los tres entraron portando sus varitas en sus manos y apuntándola de forma amenazante. Ella se sobresaltó y su respiración se aceleró.

—¿Qué demonios hacéis? —preguntó, exaltada.

Para su sorpresa, ninguno de sus amigos bajó las varitas.

—¿Eres Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que soy Hermione, Ron. ¿A qué demonios viene todo esto? Bajad las varitas, por favor.

—¿Cuál es la planta salvaje más venenosa de Europa?

Hermione apretó los labios sin dejar de observar a sus amigos, completamente perpleja por su actuación.

— _Iquinascea perlini_ —murmuró entre dientes.

Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, Ginny se le adelantó:

—¿Con quién se besó Padma en la fiesta de Halloween?

Ron y Harry se giraron hacia la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja. Aun así no dijeron nada y esperaron a que Hermione contestara esa pregunta que los había dejado pasmados.

—Con Seamus Finnigan. ¡Soy yo, chicos!

Ginny bajó la varita de inmediato, dejando de apuntar a su amiga. Los chicos aún tardaron unos segundos en hacerlo, confundidos por lo que acababan de escuchar. No les extrañó demasiado al pensarlo de nuevo: Seamus Finnigan había conseguido una botella de whisky de fuego que había guardado durante meses para esa noche y probablemente la había compartido con la joven Patil escondidos en algún rincón de Hogwarts.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Ginny con tono conciliador mientras se acercaba para abrazarla—, son casi las dos de la mañana, Hermione.

Ella alzó las manos, tranquilizando a sus amigos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estaba en casa de mis padres. —Su voz sonó bastante convincente, pero sus amigos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. —¿Qué ocurre?

Aún pasaron varios segundos antes de que uno de ellos contestara y fue Harry quien tomó la iniciativa.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados. Llevamos horas esperándote.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para molestarse, pues frunció los labios en un pequeño puchero de disgusto.

—No teníais por qué. Volveremos a Hogwarts en un par de días, quería despedirme de mi familia y dejar cerrados algunos asuntos.

Ron no pudo controlarse:

—Asuntos —bufó.

—Sí, asuntos, Ronald. Tengo una vida aparte de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? Mis padres son muggles y no quiero dejar eso de lado.

Decir eso la hizo sonar mucho menos convincente que anteriormente y la voz de Hermione tembló. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo, mucho menos a sus amigos, que la conocían a la perfección. De hecho, jamás antes había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, no en un asunto importante al menos. Y ahora se encontraba en el sótano de la Madriguera, a las dos de la mañana, inventándose una patraña que ni ella misma se creería.

Al cabo de unos tensos segundos, fue Harry quien volvió a hablar, con un tono conciliador y deliberadamente comedido.

—Hermione… no queremos presionarte. ¿De acuerdo? Sabemos que este año ha sido extremadamente complicado para ti y te has mantenido fuerte y firme, aun así. Pero queremos saber que todo está bien, que no corres peligro.

—¿Peligro? ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?

Harry les lanzó una mirada a Ginny y a Ron, aún decidiendo si debería hablar o era mejor cerrar el pico antes de meter la pata y enfurecer a su amiga.

—Hermione, no somos imbéciles. Sabemos que algo pasa, creemos que no estabas con tus padres y…

Hermione entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué demonios me estáis controlando tanto?

—¡Porque estamos preocupados por ti, Hermione! —intervino Ginny, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos cada vez más encendidos.

—¿Preocupados? No os he dado ninguna razón por la que estarlo: durante este año he permanecido allí en todas y cada una de nuestras situaciones, he estudiado, he comido, he estado allí para vosotros y he confiado tanto como siempre.

—Sabemos que no ha sido fácil, Hermione. Y por eso nos preocupa… —Ginny guardó silencio un segundo antes de seguir hablando— que no te estés juntando con buenas compañías.

Hermione resopló al escuchar eso.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! Me lo dice la novia del mago más problemático de Hogwarts. —Sentía sus manos comenzar a temblar de rabia contenida—. ¿Y eso qué significa?

Harry suspiró, comenzando a cansarse de esa conversación y de ese juego estúpido.

—Seamos claros, Hermione. ¿De acuerdo? No estabas en casa de tus padres esta noche, ¡por Merlín!

—¿Y con quién estaba entonces, Harry?

Había algo en la voz de Hermione. Algo que parecía rogar que lo dijeran ellos, que pronunciaran su nombre, ya que ella no se atrevería a hacerlo. Durante meses quería contarles lo que estaba sucediendo con el Slytherin, pero no encontraba el momento, el lugar o la situación. Y tenía miedo de que la juzgaran. Pero en ese momento estaba hecho: ellos lo sabían y ella no podía evitarlo más.

—No me hagas decirlo —pidió Harry—, por favor.

—Dilo. ¿Lo sabes? Pues dilo.

Harry tragó saliva y su voz sonó increíblemente calmada y baja cuando habló de nuevo.

—No sé qué demonios está sucediendo entre Draco Malfoy y tú, Hermione, pero no puede ser bueno. Nada de lo que tenga que ver con los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso lo es.

Ginny y Ron contuvieron la respiración. Hermione había enrojecido por completo, pero no pestañeó al escuchar su nombre. En cierto modo se sintió casi aliviada: ellos lo sabían, podía dejar de ocultar cosas y contar medias verdades. Ya estaba hecho.

—No sabéis nada. No lo entendéis, no tiene nada que ver con los mortífagos.

—Si está relacionado con Draco Malfoy, está relacionado con Quien-tú-sabes, Hermione —murmuró Ron con voz ronca.

—No sabéis nada de él. Nada de lo que están pasando él y sus amigos. Están sufriendo, igual que nosotros.

Harry soltó una risa sardónica.

—¿Eso te han dicho? Seguro.

—No sabes nada, Harry.

—Sé todo lo que necesito. Y creo que tiene que acabar, Hermione. Te están llevando a su terreno, pero son Slytherin. No deberías fiarte de ellos, solo quieren destruirnos.

—Destruirte, Harry —corrigió Hermione.

—¿Disculpa? —respondió el joven mago.

—Ya sabes, todo gira en torno a ti, ¿verdad? Solo quieren destruirte. Malfoy me está «lavando el cerebro» porque soy tu amiga, porque quiere estar más cerca de ti. ¿No es eso lo que estás pensando?

—Hermione, sabemos que Malfoy siempre ha intentado… —comenzó Ginny.

—¡Pero no ahora, maldición! —gimió Hermione, a punto de estallar en un llanto furioso—. Os he dicho que esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros. Nada que ver contigo, Harry. Esto es entre Malfoy y yo.

Los jóvenes la veían cada vez más cerca del límite, sabían que unos segundos más y Hermione se iría. Se alejaría de ese conflicto del que ella no quería formar parte, pues tampoco quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y endureció la mandíbula.

—Está bien. No hay más que hablar.

La respiración acelerada de Hermione comenzó a calmarse en ese tenso silencio en el que sus tres amigos la miraban, como si se tratara de dos equipos rivales y ella jugaba en clara desventaja.

—Os prometo que no os estoy poniendo en peligro. Nada va a sucedernos.

Ron suspiró.

—Nadie puede garantizarnos eso ahora.

Los contempló dar un paso hacia atrás y Hermione sintió la soledad abofetearla como una ramalada de rechazo. Y ni siquiera se habían ido aún.

—No queremos hacerte elegir, Hermione. Pero si algo es imposible en esta guerra, es formar parte de los dos bandos.

Ella contuvo las lágrimas antes de que estas pudieran derramarse y mantuvo una expresión seria.

—Mi lealtad es vuestra, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. No puedo creer que lo estéis dudando.

Harry no volvió a hablar. Bajó la cabeza y salió del sótano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguido de cerca por Ron. Ginny se quedó allí unos segundos más, indecisa. Quería acercarse a su amiga, hablar con ella, pero a la vez tenía miedo y se sentía indecisa. No entendía qué podía tener que ver Hermione con Draco Malfoy, pero ella misma lo había confirmado ya.

—Nos vemos mañana —susurró antes de salir también del sótano.

Hermione se quedó sola en esa sala que de repente pareció tan fría como el hielo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la corriente apagó las dos velas de la entrada y la tenue iluminación desapareció por completo. La joven Gryffindor cerró los ojos y lloró por fin.


End file.
